Lost Control in Sunday
by ZameGun
Summary: (END!) Kisah cinta Kai dengan adik tirinya, Kyungsoo. Kaisoo area, another official couple. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**REPOSTED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle: Losed Control in Sunday**

**Genre: Family, Pedo, semi incest.**

**Rated: M**

**Main Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo).**

**Other Cast: Sehun, Tao, Others.**

**Warning: GAJE, yaoi, semi incest, OOC, bahasa gak di saring, Typos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini ff repost. Kalo ada yang protes gapapa. Sebelum saya lanjutin ke part endingnya yang belum kelar, lebih baik saya repost. Biar gak ada tanda tanya yang mengganjal.**

**Iya saya sempet banyak masalah, dan imbasnya ke semua ff saya.**

**So, buat yang kangen, silakan baca.**

**Part end sedang dalam proses.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang gak suka klik close aja ya.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kai melempar malas _joystick_ psp yang ia pegang. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuh sedikit gelap itu di atas karpet tebal kamarnya. Wajah suntuk jelas terlihat di wajah bocah 13 tahun itu. Ia menghela nafas bosan.

"Aaah, Bosaann!" teriaknya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

Ini hari minggu. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang biasanya menyenangkan bagi Kai. Bebas dari duduk mendengar ocehan seongsaenim, dan lagi biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun dan Tao. Bermain apapun yang menyenangkan. Terkadang mereka mencoba berbagai hal yang mereka anggap baru. Hm, bukankah remaja seusia mereka ini sangat menyukai tantangan dan mudah sekali penasaran?

"..Ung.. ung.." Ucap seorang bocah lelaki di dekat Kai berbaring. Kai menoleh. Didapati adik tirinya yang bermata bola menatapnya polos. Kulitnya sangat putih berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang sedikit lebih gelap. Inilah penyebab ia harus berada di rumah seharian. Umma dan appanya menitipkan Kyungsoo, nama adiknya, kepadanya sampai sore. Katanya mereka ada pertemuan penting dan tidak tega membawa Kyungsoo yang baru saja terlelap.

Kai menurut saja. Toh ia sudah biasa mengurus adiknya karena ia memang sayang sekali pada Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak benci dengan adik tirinya sendiri seperti di kisah Cinderella. Kyungsoo terlalu imut untuk ia benci. Adik tirinya itu meniru kulit dan wajah sang umma, yang kini juga merupakan umma Kai. Kai juga tidak benci dengan umma tirinya. _Please _deh, ini bukan cerita sinetron yang isinya Cuma berebut harta dan cinta.

Ia sudah tidak punya umma sejak usia 3 tahun. Kata appanya umma memang sudah menderita penyakit beberapa bulan setelah Kai lahir. Dan Kai memaklumi itu. Setiap tahun mereka mendatangi makam umma mereka dan bercerita banyak hal. Kai juga pernah mendapati sang appa termenung seperti sedang sedih.

Maka dari itu Kai tidak menolak ketika appa menikahi seorang janda yang sedang hamil. Entah dimana suaminya, Kai tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh semuanya baik-baik saja. Malah rumah terasa lebih lengkap dan hangat.

Kai mendapati tangan sang adik menyentuh pipinya. Wajah kecil itu masih terlihat kusut khas bangun tidur. Kai tersenyum begitu melihat sang adik.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Ta.. ta.. ta.." ucap bocah yang baru saja berulang tahun yang ke dua itu sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Kau pasti haus. Mau minum susu?"

"Tta!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias. Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, hyung buatkan sebentar. Kau tunggu disini sebentar, ne?"

"Tta..." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum lebar, seolah mengerti perkataan hyungnya. Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

Sambil meracik susu Kai berpikir, 'Aku bosan bermain _game_ itu hari ini.. '

'Huh, kenapa aku harus meminjamkan semua kaset _game_ku pada Sehun dan Tao kalau akhirnya aku harus seharian di rumah... malangnya aku...'

'Ck, pasti mereka sedang main game di rumah Sehun.'

'Hiks... malangnya nasibku..' Gerutu bocah itu sinting.

.

Kai sudah selesai membuat susu dan kini sedang memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang antusias memencet-mencet tombol _joystick_ Kai. Untung saja layar televisi sudah dimatikan.

.

Kai membereskan tas sekolahnya yang tercecer di hadapan Kyungsoo. Rupanya Kai lupa menutup rapat tasnya sehingga Kyungsoo dengan leluasa adiknya mengeluarkan hampir semua isi tas berwarna gelap itu.

Perhatian Kai tertuju pada sebuah keping CD yang ada di antara barang-barang isi tas. Tidak ada cover maupun tulisan di atas keping CD itu. Benar-benar polos.

'Mungkin ini cd Michael Jackson punya sehun yang ia titipkan kemarin.' Pikir Kai.

Ia letakkan sebentar keping CD misterius itu dan mengangkat Kyungsoo kecil ke atas kasur. Memposisikan Kyungsoo agar pas untuk meminum susu formula di botol yang sedang ia pegang.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan minum susu, Kai berinisiatif menyetel CD yang ia kira cd dance Michael Jackson milik Sehun. Lumayan sebagai referensi _dance_ terbaru.

Setelah beberapa saat menekan tombol _play_, bukannya musik _beat _Michael Jackson favoritnya yang ia lihat. Melainkan dua orang pria, pria tampan dan pria manis, sedang tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun sedang bercumbu.

Adegan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sang pria sedang menindih pria manis. Mereka berdua berciuman sangat panas dan terlihat sangat bernafsu.

Mendadak darah Kai berdesir. Sesuatu di pusat tubuh Kai mulai bereaksi.

Pria yang terlihat lebih jantan mulai meraba selangkangan pria manis. Desahan dan erangan mendominasi ruangan itu.

Kini di layar terlihat si pria manis sedang meng-oral kejantanan pria yang lebih besar. Dan pria yang di oral terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Terbukti dari nafasnya yang tersengal dan mata setengah terpejam. Kai semakin merasakan sesak di selangkangannya.

"Uuaaaa..." Kai dikejutkan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang menangis. Susu formula di botol yang dibuatkan Kai sudah habis dan Kyungsoo sepertinya masih kehausan.

Kai tertegun. Bagaimana ia bisa membayangkan mulut mungil adiknya yang imut itu mengoral penisnya?

Oh astaga, penis Kai semakin berdenyut melihat mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya ide gila itu yang membawa Kai merangkak menuju ranjang dan membuka celananya.

"Cup.. cup.. Kyungsoo jangan menangis." Kai menyodorkan penisnya di hadapan wajah polos Kyungsoo.

"Ini susunya masih banyak, ayo diminum." Ucap Kai penuh nafsu.

Kyungsoo yang polos menerima begitu saja. Penis hyungnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Ah.." Kai merinding. Sensasi ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Mulut mungil Kyungsoo menyedot-nyedot penis Kai layaknya sedang menghisap susu dari botol yang biasa ia minum.

Kai melirik video yang masih ia biarkan menyala di layar tv kamarnya. Ternyata kedua pria dalam video itu sedang dalam adegan puncak. Penis besar bersarang di _hole_ pria manis yang sempit. Ekspresi kenikmatan jelas terlihat dari kedua model itu.

"Mmmm..." Kyungsoo mengemut penis Kai sambil memejamkan mata, seperti mengemut permen. Kai semakin terangsang. Pre cum semakin banyak mengalir dari kedua bola kembar Kai. Tanpa Kai duga, sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai rasa _precum_ dari hyung tirinya, tenpa sadar kalau ia sedang dilecehkan.

Adegan di video makin memanas. Pria manis di dalam video sedang tengkurap dan pria pemilik penis raksasa sedang menghujamkan begitu dalam dan ganas. Bukan hanya desahan maupun erangan, tapi juga suara decit ranjang yang berasal dari video itu membuat libido Kai semakin meningkat.

Kyungsoo mulai menyentuh batang penis Kai yang tidak terlalu besar (mengingat usianya baru 13 tahun) yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sengatan dalam tubuh Kai semakin besar. Kyungsoo semakin kuat menghisap _precum_ Kai sambil menggigit kecil. Birahi Kai semakin menggila.

Video masih berlangsung. Kini _doggy style_. Pria yang mempenetrasi semakin ganas menginvasi _hole _pria yang di bawah. Ditambah beberapa tamparan keras membuat bokong pria manis memerah.

Kai menggila, nafasnya semakin memburu. Wajahnya memerah serta pelipisnya mengalir keringat sebesar biji jagung. Kaos tipis yang ia pakai sedikit basah. Ingin sekali Kai menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur seperti yang ada di dalam video panas itu.

Tapi Kai ingat kalau ini adiknya yang masih terlalu muda. Appa akan membunuhnya kalau ada sedikit saja luka di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai tidak mau mati muda. Alhasil ia harus menikmati hisapan-hisapan adiknya walaupun sebenarnya sudah mampu membuat Kai kelimpungan.

Kai merasakan penisnya semakin membesar. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar malah mencakar penis Kai hingga Kai harus melengkungkan tubuhnya karena kenikmatan luar biasa yang menderanya. Napasnya semakin memburu. Matanya semakin sayu dan penisnya mulai berkedut.

Kai melirik video panas itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Kedua pria itu sedang mengejang. Kedua kaki mereka mengacung lurus dan pupil hitam mereka berganti putih. Sialan.

Kai sudah tidak tahan, penisnya sudah berkedut.

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ranjang, memposisikan penisnya yang memerah di depan kloset. Ia gunakan tangannya untuk meremas keras penisnya. Mengocok sendiri demi memberi rangsangan akhir.

"Haaahh... haaahh.." kini Kai yang mengejang. Entah sperma ataupun air seni yang keluar. Ia telah mencapai orgasmenya. Kini pemuda berkulit tan itu terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi, menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa orgasme hanya dengan mulut dan tangan kecil Kyungsoo?

_**Ting.. Tong...**_

Kai terkejut bukan main. Itu pasti umma dan appanya sudah pulang.

Buru-buru ia mengancingkan celana dan mematikan CD laknat itu. Memasukkan kembali CD itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Kyungsoo? Sepertinya sudah kenyang, tuh. Lihat saja ia yang malah sibuk mengacak-acak sprei motif bola milik Kai.

"Sudah pulang umma, appa?" tanya Kai basa basi.

"Ne. Untunglah selesai sejak awal. Maafkan umma ne membuatmu kehilangan waktu liburanmu."

"Tak apa umma. Tidak terlalu bermasalah, kok."

"Oh ya, dimana adikmu?"

"Eh, itu di kamar. Dia baru saja minum susu." '_Dan minum spermaku._' Kai membatin.

"Benarkah? Kau pintar, Kai." Kini sang appa yang mengacak rambutnya. Kai hanya menanggapi dengan senyum.

Kai memandang kedua orangtuanya yang kini masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

'Haahh.. untunglah.' Ia benci kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi. Apalagi sampai melecehkan adik kesayangannya. Dalam hati Kai berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Dan juga berjanji akan menghajar Sehun esok di sekolah. _Poor Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**4 YEARS LATER**_

"Jongin Hyuuung...!"

Si kecil nan imut Kim Kyungsoo berlari sambil mengangkat kedua tangan menuju seorang pria muda yang ia panggil Hyung. Senyum lebarnya menyiratkan kepolosan seorang bocah enam tahun yang masih polos namun mempesona.

Keanggunan yang ia miliki melebihi pesona wanita manapun. Meski ia masih memakai seragam Kindergarten, atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan taman kanak-kanak.

Kai. Sosok yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Senyum menawan itu terlihat amat lepas begitu melihat sang adik berlari membawa sebuah gulungan kertas di tangannya. Beserta sebuah kain berbandul logam bulat keemasan mengalung manis di lehernya.

Tangan kekar Kai langsung menggapai tubuh mungil sang adik yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Mengangkat tubuh bocah bermata bulat lalu menggendongnya menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

Keduanya –atau lebih tepatnya kaki Kai yang menggendong Kyungsoo- berjalan menyusuri jalur yang dilalui para pejalan kaki sambil bercengkerama.

"Biar Hyung tebak, kau lulus dan meraih peringkat terbaik sekolah. Benar, kan?" Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne! Hyung pintal. Ahaha. Aku hebat kan, Hyung?"

Kaki bersepatu Kyungsoo berayun-ayun dalam gendongan Kai. Membuat Kai gemas untuk menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka. Kyungsoo tertawa-tawa dengan perlakuan gemas Hyungnya.

"Kyungie memang pintar. Sekarang kau mau hadiah apa, hm?"

"Kimchi Cpaghetti Jongin Hyung! Kyungie mau Kimchi Cpaghetti.."

"Hmm... Hyung belikan tidak ya?" Kai ingin sesekali mengerjai adik tersayangnya itu. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sambir mendongak ke sudut kiri atas, memasang wajah seolah berpikir keras.

"Ah Hyuung... Kyungie ingin cekali makan Kimchi Cpaghetti. Jebaall..." Kyungsoo semakin kuat mengayunkan kakinya dalam gendongan Kai. Pipinya menggembung. Dan lihat. Sepertinya obsidian milik Kyungsoo kecil ini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kai sedikit melirik wajah Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya jauh lebih imut dari yang Kai lakukan. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo meremas seragam Highschool milik Kai. Mata Kyungsoo berbicara seolah memohon dan kesal pada Hyung satu-satunya itu.

Kai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Baiklah. Hyung belikan. Tapi poppo dulu."

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo mengecup bibir tebal Kai. Ah, demi semangkuk Kimchi Spaghetti yang Kyungsoo inginkan apa salahnya?

Kyungsoo yang manis. Tak tahu sama sekali jika Hyung tersayangnya selalu membayangkan bagaimana _Jongin Kecil _ yang dikecup oleh bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Cepat-cepat Kai mengusir pikiran sesat itu. Tidak pantas memkhayalkan hal bodoh terhadap adiknya sendiri.

Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama empat tahun ini. Menonton film tidak wajar membuatnya begitu mudah berpikiran porno seperti itu. Kai berhasil menguasai pikirannya. Ia membalas senyum adiknya setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat itu.

"Kajja..."

.

.

"Nyam..." Kyungsoo makan dengan begitu semangat. Saat ini mereka tengah makan di salah satu _food court_ di Mall tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Kyungie, aigoo..." Kai sedikit kerepotan membersihkan makanan yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa nyengir kuda diomeli oleh Hyungnya. Yah, cengiran kuda Kyungsoo yang lebih membuat siapapun orang ingin mimisan saat itu juga.

Kecuali Kai mungkin, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Haha. Hidup dihujani aegyo seorang Kim Kyungsoo. Yang sebenarnya membuat Kai harus sering-sering ke kamar mandi menuntaskan sesuatu 'hal' yang sering datang tiba-tiba.

Kai memang mesum. Tapi ia tidak gila dengan melampiaskan langsung ke adik manis nan polos itu. Menggelikan. Setidaknya kejadian empat tahun yang lalu tetap menjadi rahasia terbesarnya sampai sekarang.

"Jongin?"

Kai sedikit tersentak. Dengan malas ia menoleh kesamping.

Sehun dan Tao berdiri di dekat ia dan Kyungsoo duduk sekarang.

"Oh, Hai. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai.

"Kami baru saja datang ingin ke _Game Centre_. Tugas sekolah membuatku pusing." Sehun menjelaskan sambil mengambil tempat yang nyaman di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Tao sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Kai.

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masih memakai seragam sekolah?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo dahulu. Dia lulus Kindergarten hari ini." Terang Kai.

"Waah.. uri Kyungie sudah lulus Kindergarten ne? Apakah kau yang menjadi juaranya?" Sehun menyapa Kyungsoo yang tampak lebih tertarik pada makanan di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan makanan belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Menjawab sapaan Sehun.

"Ne, Cehun hyung! Kyungie juala hali ini. Kyungie pintal, kan?"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mau hadiah dari Sehun Hyung tidak?" Tawar Sehun. Entah kenapa, Sehun ingin mengajak main adik kesayangan Kai ini.

"Apa, Hyung?"

Sehun menunjuk _Game Centre_ yang tak begitu jauh dari area _Food Court_. Kemudian ia menoleh untuk mengetahui reaksi si mungil Kyungsoo.

Sesuai perkiraan, Kyungsoo langsung melonjak girang. Sehun menggandeng Kyungsoo, yang berakhir dengan ia yang harus mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo berlari. Mereka berdua tampak begitu bahagia. Diselingi tawa dan terkadang Kyungsoo yang berdecak jika ia kalah dalam mencoba sebuah permainan.

Kai dan Tao mengamati mereka dari _Food Court._ Entah kenapa mendadak Tao ingin makan makanan seperti yang di makan Kyungsoo. Dan Kai, terpaksa menemani teman yang dekat deanganya sejak kecil itu. Ia mempercayakan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun.

Tentu saja Kai mempercayakan Kyungsoo bersama Sehun. Mereka bukan setahun dua tahun saling mengenal. Semenjak Kyungsoo lahir pun, Sehun dan Tao sudah sering berkunjung dan main di rumah Kai.

"Jongin-ah."

"Hm?" jawab Kai sembari matanya menatap setiap pergerakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak sedih?"

"Untuk?" Kai menoleh, beralih menatap Tao.

"Orang tua kalian. Tidak ada satupun yang datang di hari saat Kyungsoo mendapat peringkat pertama kelulusan. Bukankah seharusnya ia sedih?" Tanya Tao prihatin.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu juga yang terjadi padaku sejak dulu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kai sesungguhnya juga bukan hal yang mesti di jawab. Tao tahu segala tentang Kai. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kai memang kurang mendapat perhatian penuh. Appanya sibuk bekerja setelah sang umma meninggal. Tapi bukan berarti hal itu menjadikannya anak pemberontak. Kasih sayang itu ada. Walaupun hanya ia dapat paling cepat seminggu sekali.

Appa menasehatinya. Ia bekerja tanpa henti hanya untuk Kai. Masa depan Kai. Dan semua usaha sang appa seharusnya diimbangi dengan menjadi anak yang baik.

Kai cukup cerdas untuk memahami maksud sang appa. Hal itu juga yang ia ajarkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Kyungsoo mampu belajar lebih cepat. Aku saja harus sebulan berkurung di kamar untuk memahami ini semua."

Tao terkekeh. Betapa dewasanya sahabatnya satu ini.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin berbinar melihat seorang anak yang memegang pistol mainan dan mengarahkannya ke sebuah layar. Di mata Kyungsoo, anak itu terlihat seperti tokoh dalam _action movie_ yang pernah ia tonton bersama Jongin hyungnya. Menurut Kyungsoo itu terlihat keren. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencobanya.

"Cehun hyung. Kyungie ingin main itu." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada suatu objek.

Sehun menoleh. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menyeret Kyungsoo menuju permainan tersebut.

"Begini caranya. Kyungie memegang pistol ini lalu tembak penjahat itu." Terang Sehun sambil menunjuk layar.

"Waah.. dicini jadi Kyungie polici ya?" Mata bulat itu semakin berbinar.

"Ne." Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo. Sehun mengatur alat tersebut dan menyerahkan pistol mainan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai berkonsentrasi menembak saat game sudah di mulai. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan untuk dilihat.

Tak terkecuali Sehun. Ia terus memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

Haaah. Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan. Sehun melirik Kai dan Tao. Keduanya terlihat serius mengobrol.

Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

CUP

"Aaah... jangan ganggu Kyungie, hyung!"

CUP CUP CUP

Bukannya berhenti, Sehun semakin gemas mencium pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

"Hyung..."

"Hyuung..."

"Hyung... HHUUAAA..." Kyungsoo menangis kencang. Layar game menunjukkan tulisan _GAME OVER_ mengakhiri permainan.

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Kai yang masih tampak berbicara dengan Tao.

"Hhuaaa... Cehun hyung nakal... Jongin hyuuung... Huaaa..."

Kai menoleh. Kyungsoo kecil langsung menyerbu tubuh berotot Kai. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang hyung. Tak lupa ocehan tentang Sehun yang nakal terus mengalir seiring isakan Kyungsoo.

"Cehun hyung nakal huaaa..."

"Kyungie... main diganggu Cehun hyung telus huaaa..."

Kai melirik belakang Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Sehun datang menyusul sembari menggaruk tengkuk beserta cengiran bodohnya.

"kau menciumi pipinya lagi?"

"Mian aku terlalu gemas... hehehe.."

Kai memutar bola matanya. Ia menenangkan adiknya dan berniat membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Terlalu berbahaya membawa anak se-menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kami pulang dulu. Kyungsoo sepertinya butuh istirahat."

Kai berbicara sambil melirik adiknya yang sudah berhasil ia buat tenang. Malah sangat tenang sampai matanya terpejam dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang hyungnya.

Kai tersenyum lega setelahnya.

.

.

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendapati adiknya terbangun setalah ia baringkan sesampainya di rumah. Mereka memang menempati satu kamar berdua. Kyungsoo tidak suka tidur sendirian.

Kyungsoo duduk di sandaran ranjang sambil menatap intens Kai yang hanya memakai handuk sepinggang. Tatapannya tertuju pada pusat tubuh Kai yang tertutup handuk.

Kai menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kyungie. Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Balu caja, hyung."

"Hm. Kalau begitu Kyungie mau mandi atau makan dulu?" tanya Kai sambil mencari cari pakaian di lemari.

"..."

Kai heran tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo.

Ia menoleh. Seketika darahnya bergerak lebih deras dari biasanya.

Kai menengok ke bawah. Didapatinya Kyungsoo menarik handuk hyungnya hingga terlepas. Kemudian tangan itu mengelus kejantanan Kai seolah menemukan mainan baru.

"Tadi Kyungie mimpi menghisap ini hyung. Ada susunya. Dan rasanya enak sekali." Nada suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan benar-benar polos. Berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang begitu seduktif di mata Kai.

Kejantanan Kai menegak pelahan.

"Hyung. Kyungie ingin menghisapnya hyung... Kyungie sudah lama tidak minum susu. Boleh ya hyung?"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Genre: Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature**

**Main Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin, 17 years old), Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo, 6 years old)..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo gak suka tinggal klik close aja ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

::

::

"_Tadi Kyungie mimpi menghicap ini hyung. Ada cucu nya. Dan lacanya enak cekali." Nada suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan benar-benar polos. Berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang begitu seduktif di mata Kai._

_Kejantanan Kai menegak pelahan._

"_Hyung. Kyungie ingin menghicapnya hyung... Kyungie sudah lama tidak minum cucu. Boleh ya, hyung?"_

.

.

.

**Losed Control in Sunday**

.

.

.

**Happy reading.**

.

.

.

Ayo Jongin, ini salah. Kyungsoo terlalu polos...

"Hyung Kyungsoo hauc.."

Tidak tidak tidak. Ini pasti salah.

"Jonginnie hyuuung..." Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang masih memegang kejantanan Kai.

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kok Kyungie malah merengek?

"Hiks... Jongin hyung tidak mau ya? Jongin hyung tidak cayang lagi cama Kyungie..."

Aduh, duh, duh.

"Hiks..."

Nah, kan. Kyungsoo nya nangis.

"Eh, gak kok. Hyung sayang Kyungie kok...

... K-kita minum susu lain saja ya?"

"..."

"Kau mau susu rasa apa? A...ayo kita beli di Lotte Mart."

Kai mengelak dengan suara bergetar. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehatnya yang mulai berceceran lagi. Aish Kyungiee... Duh _puppy Kyungsoo eyes_ nya. Duh aegyo nya. Aih, tahan tahan tahan... Hauhhh.

Kai yang hendak berbalik ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang awalnya memegang penis setengah tegang itu, menjadi meremas.

Kai menoleh lagi ke bawah. Didapatinya mata Kyungsoo yang mulai bekaca-kaca. Bibirnya pun terlihat bergetar. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau. Kyungie mau yang ini.."

Kyungsoo merajuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya imut. Jangan lupa tangan kecil itu juga makin kencang menggoyang-goyang milik hyungnya. Remasannya semakin kuat.

Mau tidak mau Kai ereksi juga.

Kai tidak tahan lagi. Kai kehabisan akal sudah.

"B-baiklah... t-tapi..."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, membuat Kai menghela nafas pasrah. Selalu saja bertingkah imut tanpa sadar.

"D-di tempat tidur saja ya. Biar Kyungie puas minumnya."

"Holeee!. Ayo Hyung. Kyungie hauuuuc cekali..."

Ahaha. Kyungsoo menyeret kejantanan Kai begitu santai seolah ia sedang memegang tangan Kai.

Yah. Penisnya benar-benar tegak sekarang.

_._

_._

_Semoga urusan perusahaan di Mokpo masih lama._

_Umma, Appa. Jangan pulang dulu ya. Plis.._

.

.

Di mana akal sehat Kai?

Ck. Rasa-rasanya Kai saja sudah lupa ada yang namanya akal sehat.

Jiwa nakal Kai yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia pendam dalam-dalam malah dibangkitkan lagi oleh Kyungsoo, adiknya sendiri.

Kini posisi mereka di atas ranjang yang biasa mereka berdua tiduri. Seolah Kyungsoo sedang mengajak Kai untuk pemanasan. *_pemanasan sex maksudnya, ups_.

Kai sudah naked total sejak tadi, sejak Kyungienya menarik paksa handuk, satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh _sexy_nya. Di atasnya, tepatnya di depan penisnya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran seusianya, Kyungsoo menggenggam batang penis hyungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jonginnie Hyung, Kyungie minum cekalang ya.."

Ucap Kyungsoo begitu riang. Membuat Kai teringat empat tahun lalu, saat pertama kalinya Kai menawarkan susu yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kai sedikit menyesal. Ia telah mengotori pikiran adiknya yang polos itu bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mampu berbicara.

Kai tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau menyesal atas hal ini. Karena jujur sih, Kai juga menikmatinya. *_Zame'sSmirk._

Kai mengangguk.

"Hm. Minumlah yang banyak." Ujarnya dengan suara yang memberat.

"Eum!"

Kyungsoo langsung melahap penis besar Kai dengan segera. Bibir tebal si kecil melingkupi begitu saja penis memerah Kai. Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo bersikap seolah memerah susu keluar dari sarangnya. Juga hisapan-hisapan kuat Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Errghh."

Mendengar itu seketika Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hyung kenapa? Hyung kecakitan, ya? Apa Kyungie menghicap tellalu kelac?"

"Hhhh. Anio." Ucap Kai terburu-buru. Ia mendadak kesal karena kenikmatan yang baru saja menghinggapinya hilang tiba-tiba. "Lanjutkan. Hisap lebih keras juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi nanti Jonginnie hyung kecakitan." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak tega.

"Tidak, justru itu suara hyung yang keenakan. Sudah tidak usah pikirkan suara hyung, ne. Kyungie haus, kan?"

".. Baiklah.. tapi hyung bilang ya kalau cakit.."

"Ne. Tenang saja. Yang penting Kyungie kenyang." Rayu Kai. Nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. Kyungsoo kembali menyambar penis Kai yang memang sudah mengeluarkan precum sejak tadi.

"Slrrpp.. enak hyung. Hehehe."

Ucapnya di sela kegiatan mari-minum-susu-Jongin-hyung yang ternyata amat disukai Kyungsoo.

Padahal Kai sempat berpikir, bukannya sperma itu rasanya aneh ya? Mungkin saja Kyungsoo menyukai hal absurd seperti tetangganya yang suka dengan pedas berlebihan itu. Atau seperti sepupu jauhnya yang menyukai rasa pahit, bahkan rasa pahit dari pil obat sekalipun. Ah, tapi tak masalah. Spermanya tidak beracun kok. Pikir Kai narsis.

Kurang. Ini kurang. Penisnya sudah ereksi tapi hanya seperti ini saja tentu kurang nikmat. Kai mengerang frustasi tanpa suara.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa cucunya (susunya) tidak kelual banyak cepelti punya umma ya?"

"Kenapa? Kyungie tidak suka?"

"Anio. Kyungie cuka cekali. Tapi kelualnya cedikit, hyung. Padahal di mimpi Kyungie kelualnya banyak."

Kai mendelik. Kaget. Apa lagi ini?

Kai terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian smirk andalannya menguar dari wajah tampannya.

"Kalau Kyungie mau keluarnya banyak, Kyungie harus mau memaju-mundurkan penis hyung di mulut Kyungie. Nanti pasti keluar susunya banyak."

"Oh begitu ya, hyung."

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo menyarungkan kembali penis Kai kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Aaaargh..." Kai mengerang nikmat. Tangan kekar itu mulai menyentuh sela-sela rambut Kyungsoo. Meremasnya pelan, kemudian membantu Kyungsoo memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo yang mulai kecanduan cairan hyungnya sendiri meremas sangat kuat batang penis hyung yang tak mampu memasuki mulutnya sepenuhnya. Remasan itu terkesan memelintir dan sedotannya membuat pipi tembam Kyungsoo terlihat mencekung. Gerakan Kyungsoo yang mulanya pelan kini menjadi semakin cepat dan kuat. Kai mendesis tak karuan menahan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang sudah lama tak menjalarinya. Ini lebih nikmat daripada servis dengan tangan sendiri sambil menonton film blue.

Kai berusaha agar gerakannya tak membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Meskipun insting liarnya menuntut untuk melakukan itu. Ia memang punya bakat nakal, tapi tidak untuk adiknya. Ia membuat gerakan mempenetrasi seolah mulut Kyungsoo adalah hole yang ia rasuki, merasa keenakan saat mulut Kyungsoo mencengkeram penisnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, penis Kai membesar dan berkedut. Napasnya semakin pendek-pendek dan memburu. Sebentar lagi ia klimaks. Gerakan maju-mundurnya walau tak sampai membuat Kyungsoo tersedak, tapi semakin cepat. Mata elang Kai melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena menghisap penis hyungnya begitu bersemangat. Kyungsoo benar-benar serius menginginkan 'susu' itu.

"Ah.. ah.."

Kai sudah hampir sampai. Gerakan di mulut Kyungsoo semakin menggila. Keringat bercucuran deras tanda Kai sangat menikmati ini. Persetan dengan kepolosan Kyungsoo yang sudah ternoda.

Tubuh Kai menggelepar tak karuan saat klimaks di mulut adiknya. Ia juga sudah tidak perduli lagi adiknya yang kini terbatuk karena begitu banyaknya sperma yang keluar.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan pipinya menggembung. Rupanya sperma Kai sudah melebihi porsi minum adiknya. Mulut mungil Kyungsoo penuh oleh cairan putih hingga meluap ke sudut bibirnya.

Kai tidak tega, seketika ia berniat menghabiskan cairannya sendiri dari mulut adiknya. Menempelkan bibirnya pertama kali kemudian berangsur memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ia pernah mencicipi spermanya sendiri sebelumnya, dan rasanya aneh. Tapi entah ini fantasi Kai atau bukan, rasa 'susu' Kai di dalam mulut Kyungsoo berjuta kali lebih enak.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kai melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Ahhh. Cegal hyung."

Kai tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Tapi tadi kenapa hyung cium Kyungcoo?"

Kai mengernyit. "Cium?"

Tahu dari mana lagi Kyungsoo istilah itu? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya mengajarkan poppo pada adiknya? Hanya sekedar kecupan, bukan cium please.

"Dali Cehun, hyung. Katanya kalau cium itu untuk pacal saja. Apa belalti Jongin hyung pacal Kyungsoo cekalang?"

Kai memijat pelipisnya. Menghela nafas kemudian. Tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ne, kau pacar hyung sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo jangan bilang umma dan appa ya?"

Kyungsoo anak yang penurut. Terutama kepada hyungnya.

"Ne."

Kai memeluk adiknya. Menikmati debaran jantungnya yang mendadak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Di balik bahu Kai, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Pipinya merona.

"_Aku pacalan cama Jongin hyung cekalang. Yeaayy!"_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana masih sore. Mall masih terlihat begitu ramai. Lalu lalang yang terkadang membuat kepala pusing melihatnya.

Sehun dan Tao masih di game center. Saat ini sedang bertanding siapa yang mendapat poin terbanyak dalam permainan basket mini. Sebatas _shooting,_ dan poin ditentukan dari jumlah bola yang masuk.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dalam konsentrasi men_shooting _bola, Tao melompat kegirangan.

"Yes. Aku menang. Kau yang traktir, Sehun."

Sehun menatap datar _point board _di hadapannya. Cuma selisih satu poin. Untung saja mereka bertaruh traktir makanan, bukan bertaruh membelikan barang-barang merk Gucci. Anggaran Sehun untuk sebulan bisa habis seketika. Tao kan maniak Gucci.

.

.

Saat ini mereka, Sehun dan Tao sedang menunggu Gobchang matang di hadapan mereka. Tao memotong-motong usus-usus kecil itu hingga seukuran satu suapan. Membolak-balik di atas pemanggang dalam api kecil.

"Kau tahu, Tao. Terkadang aku ingin sekali menculik Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya adikku saja. Dia itu imuuut sekali. Haaahh." Ucap Sehun gemas.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo itu imut, Hun. Tapi hentikanlah pikiranmu itu. Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti pedofil." Gerutu Tao. Ia bosan dengan Sehun yang terus berbicara tentang Kyungsoo si mata bulat.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika umma Kyungsoo ku suruh menikah dengan appaku saja?"

BLETAK!

"Aww!"

Tao dengan ikhlas memukul kepala Sehun dengan pemotong daging yang ia pegang. Ia heran, kenapa ia bisa punya sahabat yang absurd seperti ini, sih?

.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda tampan berusia 17 tahun itu termenung di balkon kamar. Sikunya ia sandarkan pada bibir pagar pembatas balkon. Kepala ber-_jawline _tegasitu menatap kilauan bintang di langit sambil bersenandung. Suatu kebiasaannya ketika malam hari dan tugas sekolah sudah beres semua.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya bergetar. Sehun menatap ponselnya sekilas untuk melihat siapa penelepon. Lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Liburan musim panas ini kau ada rencana mau kemana?" Tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Hm. Tidak ada. Wae, Tao? Apa kau akan mengajak ke Jeju lagi?"

"...tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan mencoba hal yang baru. Tentunya lebih berguna daripada hanya sekedar menghabiskan uang di pantai. Oh iya, Jongin juga sudah ku ajak dan dia ikut. Otte?"

"Apa Kyungsoo juga ikut?"

Tao ingin sekali membanting penselnya sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Memang anak sekecil itu bisa hidup mandiri? Dan lagi ingat, Kyungsoo itu milik Jongin."

Sehun menggeram marah. Teringat akan sakit hatinya, dan juga ekspresi berbinar Kyungsoo saat menceritakan ia sudah jadian dengan kakaknya sendiri, Kim Jongin. Sehun seperti ingin ditelan bumi saja, mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya ia patah hati.

"Ne, aku mengerti itu. Baiklah. Toh aku juga malas di rumah sendirian." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang persiapkan saja barang-barangmu. Lusa kita berangkat." Titah Tao.

"Ok." Sehun langsung menutup teleponnya.

Saat ini Sehun sedang tidak mood berbasa-basi dengan Tao, dan Sehun yakin Tao juga tidak akan marah. Mengingat terkadang Sehun juga suka bersikap kurang ajar dan tanpa basa-basi. Sehun juga tidak menanyakan mereka akan pergi kemana. Yang jelas bukan ke hutan atau rumah hantu, karena Tao itu akan berubah menjadi _cry_ _baby_ jika berhadapan dengan yang namanya hantu.

Tao memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan datar. Teleponnya telah diputus mendadak oleh Sehun. '_Anak ini PMS. Besok pasti datang bulan'. _Pikir Tao asal.

.

.

.

Sudah enam bulan semenjak Kyungsoo masuk Elementary School. Enam bulan juga Kyungsoo berstatus tambahan sebagai pacar Kai, hyung yang sangat ia cintai.

Empat bulan sudah Kyungsoo tidak suci lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai yang merenggutnya. Dan tolong jangan paksa author untuk menceritakan bagaimana prosesnya. Yang jelas, hole sebesar lubang jarum milik Kyungsoo harus dipaksa membuka oleh milik Kai yang besar itu. Jangan tanya juga itu sakit atau tidak. Jelas sakit lah. Sayangnya hal itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata ketagihan. Merengek minta lagi dan lagi.

Hell. Kyungsoo bukan anak polos lagi. Semuanya gara-gara Kai. Gara-gara kyungsoo minta susu terus sama Kai. Kai yang pada dasarnya manusia biasa akhirnya tak tahan juga. Di bulan kedua hubungan mereka, dengan berbagai rayuan halus akhirnya ia bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya hole Kyungsoo. Kai serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, dengan kadar keimutan yang tak pernah berkurang. Tao masih suka tersenyum hangat dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Sehun masih terus ketagihan pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Lalu Kai, ck. Selalu horny melihat Kyungsoo jika bertingkah nakal sedikit saja.

Tao dan Sehun bukannya tidak tahu hubungan terlarang Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka cuek bebek saja. Selama kakak adik itu tidak berbuat kekacauan, mereka akan mentolerir apapun keputusan sahabat mereka.

"Hyung.. Hyung.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Kai menyahut pelan. Mereka saat ini sedang mandi bersama. Kai menggosok punggung Kyungsoo.

Malam hari, maid yang membersihkan rumah mereka sudah pulang. Menyisakan kakak adik yang dapat dengan bebas bermesraan. Umma dan Appa? Mungkin hanya sebulan sekali pulang. Karir umma dan appa sedang naik, mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras hingga harus terus bepergian.

"Liburan musim panas kita kemana?" Oh iya. Berkat Sehun yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah berhasil menyebut 'R' dan 'S' dengan benar.

"Hmm. Katanya Tao mengajak akan ke Panti asuhan milik teman Tao. Mereka membutuhkan tenaga bantuan selama liburan ini. Kau mau tidak?"

"Disana banyak anak kecil tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan teman baru disana. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Mau! Kyungsoo suka banyak teman. Kyungsoo mau ikut!"

Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang basah itu dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita kemasi barang-barang ya. Kata Tao lusa kita berangkat."

"Ne, hyung."

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Kyungie capek, hyung."

Kyungsoo telentang di dekat koper mereka sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya belum teratur karena kelelahan. Mereka sudah selesai membereskan pakaian untuk menginap beberapa minggu di Panti Asuhan. Cukup melelahkan.

"Ini minumlah. Kau haus, kan?" Kai menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung disambar Kyungsoo. Kai sudah mengajarkan pada Kyungsoo agar lebih baik meminum air putih lebih banyak. Lebih baik untuk kesehatannya.

Ia meminum air putih itu dalam sekali tegukan.

"Gomapta, Hyung. Hyung tau saja Kalau Kyungie haus, hehe." Kyungsoo nyengir lebar. Kai mulai gemas lagi.

"Kau ini. Kalau minum pelan-pelan kan bisa. Kalau tersedak bagaimana?" Kai mengomeli adiknya yang sekarang merasa bersalah.

"Mian hyung." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut sekali. Membuat Kai berjuta kali menyumpah serapahi selangkangannya yang mudah sekali bereaksi.

"Gwenchana. Sekarang tidurlah." Jawab Kai.

Berkebalikan dengan perkataannya. Kai memang mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur ke ranjang besar mereka. Kai juga menidurkan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Kai melepas seluruh pakaiannya tanpa basa-basi. Lalu menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya.

"Main, yuk." Ajak Kai dengan senyum maut.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Ayo, hyung!"

Kyungsoo langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Bahkan selimut mereka pun terasa mengganggu. Kai menendang selimut itu ke bawah. Ia menarik sang kekasih duduk di pangkuannya sedang ia sendiri duduk bersandar pada _headbed. _Kyungsoo memekik pelan.

"Whoaa, penis hyung sudah keras duluan." Kyungsoo menatap kagum pada penis Kai lalu memijatnya.

Mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. Kai si mesum menularkan kemesumannya pada Kyungsoo. Sehingga jangan tanya pada Kyungsoo tentang apa itu seks. Karena Kyungsoo sudah amat sangat terbiasa.

Kyungsoo, Ia mencintai hyungnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo yang sedang memanjakan penisnya dengan tangan. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir tebal dan sexy Kai menghisap bibir atas dan bawah bibir Kyungsoo, menikmati rasa khas Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, pemandangan yang begitu indah bagi Kai. Dentuman jantungnya semakin keras terdengar.

Kyungsoo membalas perlakuan hyungnya, lidahnya bahkan lebih dahulu mengajak Kai bermain. Saling membelit dan mengecap liur hyungnya.

Ciuman keduanya semakin ganas dengan sesekali Kai melepas ciuman sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Eungh.." Kyungsoo mendesah. Kai memulai aksi tambahan, mencubiti nipple mungil Kyungsoo dan tangan satunya meraba-raba punggung Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke bokong. Meremasnya gemas berulang kali. Membuat Kyungsoo terus mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Bibir Kai masih menciumi bibir Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bosan. Ia akan sakau jika melepaskannya.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Kai tanda ia butuh oksigen sekarang. Kai terpaksa melepaskan ciuman ganas itu. Nafsu Kai menggelegak tatkala dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah penuh nafsu. Rambut yang sudah tak berbentuk, bibir membengkak, lalu nafas Kyungsoo yang tersengal.

Memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan bernafas meski libido Kai sudah seperti lahar yang siap meledak. Mengecup bibir terbuka Kyungsoo, lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hati keduanya menghangat beserta debaran jantung yang berdentum indah.

"Hyung mencintaimu, Kyungie." Kai mengucapkannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampan itu.

Anak kecil adalah peniru ulung.

Kyungsoo ikut mengecup sekilas bibir hyungnya, lalu mengucapkan frasa semakna, tapi khas anak-anak. Jujur dan apa adanya.

"Kyungie juga. Kyungie juga saaangat mencintai Jongin Hyung." Bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan indah di mata Kai. Mata lebarnya menyipit dengan wajah merona yang manis.

Dan benar saja. Keduanya menikmati debaran yang selalu mereka rasakan setiap mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Kai tidak mengerti, adiknya begitu mempesona di matanya. Senyumnya, tawa, rajukannya, aegyonya, semuanya adalah istimewa di mata Kai. Dan ia sangat benci ketika mata yang penuh binar itu meredup, apalagi jika basah oleh air mata.

Kai tidak mau yang lain. Asal sosok ini selalu ada di dekatnya. Kai yakin jika harus dengan nyawa ia mengorbankan segalanya, pasti akan ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo adalah mataharinya.

Ia tahu, tidak akan pernah cukup baginya jika hanya dengan memandang. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Ingin memiliki matahari itu, memeluknya, mendekapnya, hingga akhirnya bibir dari namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu meluncur mulus di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Menyesap segala rasa yang ada disana. Melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan dengan bibir, lidah, dan giginya.

"Ahhh..." Kyungsoo merinding dengan sentuhan hyungnya. Getaran-getaran saraf di tubuh mungil itu mengalir ke pusat tubuhnya. Hingga keluar melalu batang kecilnya yang sudah mengacung. Pre cum mengalir dari ujungnya, bukti bahwa Kyungsoo menikmati permainan dengan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya.

Jari lihai Kai tidak tinggal diam. Telunjuk beserta jemari yang lain mengitari seluruh lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengelus dengan penuh perasaan dan juga nafsu. Menghasilkan getaran yang semakin dahsyat tatkala mulut mungil sang kekasih mengeluarkan desahannya.

Dan jemari itu terhenti di depan bibir Kyungsoo. Menerobos barisan gigi rapi Kyungsoo, bertemu dengan liur dan lidah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengemut jemari hyungnya seperti mendapatkan permen baru. Mengelus-elus jemari hyungnya dengan lidah yang sudah mahir di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Membuat hyungnya mendesah, membayangkan jika lidah lihai itu menari di juniornya.

Nafsu Kai seperti tak terbendung ketika ia menyadari wajah polos adiknya yang biasa ia lihat kini berubah menjadi wajah minta diperkosa. Oh, Kai tak tahan. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menjerumuskan satu-persatu jemari kedalam hole Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan rintihan –entah sakit atau nikmat- Kyungsoo. Hingga tiga jari Kai masuk, nafas Kai semakin tak menentu. Rektum Kyungsoo menjepit begitu kuat membuat Kai segera menarik kembali jemarinya dan berpindah ke penis Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, pelan-pelan hyung." Kyungsoo meringis. Menahan sakit yang biasa ia rasakan setiap penis Kai berusaha menembus holenya.

"Shhh." Kai mendesis nikmat. Tangan Kanannya mencengkeram Junior Kyungsoo seseduktif mungkin. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah ketika penisnya dimanjakan. Melupakan fakta bahwa penis hyungnya mencoba menerobos masuk secara perlahan.

"A.. AHH.. Hyung..."

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kembali Penis hyungnya yang tadi mencoba masuk kini mendesah. Penis itu secara akurat menumbuk titik terdalam Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo lemas seketika. Kenikmatan ini berlebihan untuknya. Tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo terjatuh dalam pelukan Kai yang masih setia bersandar pada _headbed._

Kai segera memutar tubuhnya membalik posisi. Kyungsoo telentang di bawah tubuhnya dengan kaki di tenggerkan di pundak Kai. Kai terdiam sejenak. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Penisnya benar-benar diremas di bawah sana.

"Hyung... Ayo gerak..." Kyungsoo mulai gelisah. Hyungnya satu ini senang sekali mengerjai adiknya.

Kai tersenyum. Menikmati adiknya yang pasrah ketika ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pelan sekali. Kepalanya turun mendekati Kyungsoo. Kembali mengecap bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mereka saling mempertemukan lidah, sementara Kai di bawah sana masih terus bergerak perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka dan mencubit nipple hyungnya gemas.

"Kurang hyung, kurang cepat... Ahh... Hole Kyungie.. Ugh... gatal sekalihh..." Kai mempercepat tusukannya. "AHH..." dan menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo.

"Engh..." Kai menggeram. Rektum Kyungsoo seperti sedang bermain-main dengan penisnya. Iramanya tak beraturan. Mengundang Kai untuk lebih cepat dan cepat lagi menumbuk hole Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... Aahh... Lagi hyung.. lebih..ahh... cepat... lagihh... "

"Ohh... kyungiieeeh..." Kai meremas rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Bahkan menjambaknya. Hole Kyungsoo benar-benar sempit. Ketat. Ini nikmat sekali.

"Disitu hyung... jangan pindah-pindah... disitu terus tusuknya... ohh.."

Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram erat sprei yang bisa ia jangkau. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak beraturan.

"Kyungieeh... enakkhh... Kyungieeh.. ooohhh..."

"Terus hyungh... Enak hyungh... enakhh... hyunghh..."

Pergumulan itu memanaskan suhu ruangan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan tahan untuk tidak segera berlari mengambil tindakan. Kamar mandi contohnya.

Keringat keduanya bercucuran begitu deras. Gerakan Kai semakin brutal. Nafas mereka tersengal. Kedua tubuh naked itu bergerak dalam irama yang tak terbaca.

Mata Kyungsoo menutup sebagian, mulutnya menganga. Terus berusaha menarik nafasnya yang menjadi pendek-pendak.

Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai. Penis itu keluar masuk dengan ganasnya. Seperti seekor gajah yang memasuki lubang semut. Sangat nikmat. Proporsi yang berlebihan.

"Ahhh... Hyungg... pipis.. pipis.."

"Tunggu sebentar... hhahh... hyung juggahh..."

"Aaaahhh..." Tubuh Kyungsoo menggelepar layaknya ikan yang terlempar dari air kedaratan. Baru saja ia menggapai puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Spermanya muncrat kemana-mana. Tubuhnya seketika lemas. Meski Kai belum selesai. Gerakannya luar biasa brutal. Penisnya berkedut. Kepalanya pusing. Rektum Kyungsoo mengetat begitu drastis. Kai tak tahan lagi.

"Ooohh... Kyungiieeeh... Aaahh.. Hhaaahhh..."

Sperma mengalir deras ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hah.. hah.. hahh..."

Keduanya berusaha menstabilkan deru nafas.

"Terima kasih Kyungie.. Hyung cinta Kyungie..."

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia sudah lemas sekali. Matanya perlahan memejam.

Kai mengecupi kening, kedua pipi, dan mengecup bibir mungil Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

Ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo pasti sudah di alam mimpi.

Betapa ia mencintai adik tirinya ini.

Ia pun terlelap bersama sang adik tanpa mengkhawatirkan harus bangun pagi. Sedikit terimakasihnya untuk Tao yang memutuskan keberangkatan mereka lusa.

Lalu kamar itu kembali menjadi hening. Menyisakan dinding sebagai saksi kemesraan dua saudara ini.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

.

**(REPOST) Lost Control in Sunday**

**.**

**Genre: Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature**

**Casts: Kyungsoo : 6 years old**

**Kim Jongin : 17 years old**

**Other Casts: Oh Sehun : 17 years old**

**Huang Zi Tao : 17 Years old**

**Suho : 19 years old**

**Lay : 18 years old**

**Byun Baekhyun : 18 years old**

**Park Chanyeol : 18 years old**

**Xi Luhan : 19 years old**

**Xiumin : 8 years old**

**Chen : 7 years old**

**Disclaimer: Cast punya SM. Cerita punya SAYA.**

**WARNING: BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, PASTI SEENGGAKNYA MASIH INGET SAMA ALURNYA. DISINI MINIM KONFLIK DAN BANYAK **_**ENCE **_**NYA. JADI MOHON MAKLUM.**

**Please don't be sider.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sarapan saat mobil Tao sampai di depan rumah mereka. Tao yang melihat pintu depan terbuka lebar masuk begitu saja dan meneriaki –eh- memanggil penghuni rumah.

"Jongin-ah.. Kyungiee.. Kalian sudah siap belum?" Seru Tao saat menemukan dua bersaudara itu sedang asyik melahap roti selai keju di ruang makan.

"Makanlah dulu Tao. Kau belum sarapan, kan?" Begitu sambutan Kai seolah sudah menduga sahabatnya itu akan datang dalam keadaan belum sarapan.

"Ah, iya. Kau tahu saja." Tao menggaruk kepalanya cengengesan. Tubuh berbalut t-shirt abu-abu tipis dan jeans hitam, serta jaket yang ia ikat dipinggang itu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk. Tak lama setelah ia duduk, beberapa _maid_ meletakkan piring yang sudah berisi roti tawar beserta minumannya. Mata berkantung tebal mirip panda itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang fokus terhadap makanan yang ia makan. Seolah tidak mendengar suara apapun ketika ia makan. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Kyungie..."

Kyungsoo mendongak, merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Wah.. Tao hyung annyeong, sudah datang?" Tao tersenyum simpul mendengar suara ceria Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ne. Kau sedang apa Kyungie?"

"Makan hyung."

"Kau sudah mandi, kan?"

"Sudah dong, hyung!"

"Tapi kok masih bau?" Beda dengan Sehun yang hobi menciumi pipi gembul Kyungsoo, Tao lebih suka menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, lupa jika mulutnya itu masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Kyungie sudah mandi, hyung! Tao hyung yang belum mandi. Tuh kulit Tao hyung masih hitam." Balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Kyungsoo gitu loh.

Para _maid_ cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Ya! Ini bukan hitam. Ini eksotis tau!" Nah, giliran Tao yang cemberut.

"Jongin hyungmu jauh lebih hitam, kau lupa ya?"

Kai yang sejak tadi mencoba tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran pagi ini menoleh. Hitam?

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Selesaikan sarapannya jangan banyak bicara. Dan kau Tao, please jangan kambuh pagi-pagi." Oceh Kai malas. Menghadapi dua makhluk aegyo beda usia ini kadang membuatnya merasa tua saja. Dua makhluk bocah aegyo itu diocehi? Lihatlah keduanya makan dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi menggembung. Ck, gara-gara ulah imut mereka berdua, seorang _maid _terpaksa lari ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi hidungnya. Mimisan kelihatannya. Kasihan.

"Padahal kan Kyungie sudah mandi. Pakai sabun wangi stroberi lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hyung?" Lanjut Kyungsoo, "Ada sabun mandi wangi _nachos_ tidak?" Tatapannya polos (lagi) menghadap Kai yang sudah selesai makan.

"Kalau sabun mandi ada yang wangi _nachos_, hyung pasti akan beli yang wangi ayam goreng."

Kai menjawab sekenanya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Di salah satu distrik di kota Seoul. Dengan sedikit perjuangan tentunya.

Tao harus menggedor apartemen Sehun yang ternyata malah belum bangun sama sekali. Belum lagi bagasi yang ternyata _overload _dengan bawaan tiga orang temannya. Mereka mau liburan atau pindah rumah, sih?

Terus adegan Kai dan Sehun yang berebut memangku Kyungsoo, yang pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di samping kursi pengemudi bersama Tao.

Dan yang terakhir, mereka harus beberapa kali saling menyalahkan karena panti yang dituju tak juga ketemu. Semuanya merasa bahwa merekalah penunjuk jalan yang paling benar. Kini giliran Tao yang geleng-geleng.

"Tao, kau benar-benar datang?" Seru seseorang yang menyambut mereka di depan panti. Wajahnya tampan dengan senyum bak malaikat, menjadi pemandangan pertama empat manusia ini di panti yang baru mereka datangi.

"Tentu saja Suho hyung. Maaf agak lama, kami harus beberapa kali tersasar sebelum sampai sini."

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Kau datang saja hyung sudah senang sekali." Suho tersenyum menepuk bahu Tao, lalu menoleh ke dalam mobil yang masih dihuni beberapa orang.

"Mereka temanmu?" Tunjuk Suho.

"Mereka sahabatku. Bukankah lebih ramai akan lebih seru?" Tao mengkode mereka untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida."

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Jongin imnida."

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Kyungsoo imnida."

Suho tersenyum melihat mereka. Terutama anak kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu. Kelihatannya anak yang baik.

Tao menyenggol Suho saat Suho tak juga mengenalkan diri.

"Nama Ahjussi siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

_**Twitch**_

Ahjussi? Wajah awet muda seperti ini dipanggil Ahjussi? _Oh, c'mon. Have i to do plastic surgery now?_

"Kim Joonmyeon Imnida. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Suho hyung. Aku belum terlalu tua, kok." Suho berbicara dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas, walau hatinya serasa di hantam berton-ton palu godam. Dramatis deh, Ahjussi. (eh?)

"Tapi Kyungsoo inginnya panggil Ahjussi. Kan muka Suho Ahjussi sudah tua." Kyungsoo ngotot, tak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya.

Suho seperti ingin tenggelam ke dalam bumi saja. Setidaknya ia baru mau dipanggil Ahjussi setelah menikah.

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Turuti saja. Toh usianya tidak begitu jauh dengan Tao hyung, kok. Tuh lihat Suho hyung marah." Bujuk Tao.

"Huh. Ya sudah. Joesonghamnida Suho Ahjus... Eh Suho hyung. Hehehe."

Mau tidak mau Suho tersenyum, terpaksa. Kemudian mempersilakan para sukarelawan dadakan panti ini untuk beristirahat sejenak di gedung khusus pengurus panti.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyungsoo meminta temani Sehun karena katanya Jongin hyungnya dipinjam oleh Suho. Katanya sih urusan penting. Mereka berdua berkeliling panti sambil ditemani salah seorang yang sudah sering membantu disini.

Sekitar belasan anak tampak sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang terlihat berlarian, itu sepertinya seumuran Kyungsoo. Kalau yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi serius itu sepertinya masih sekolah menengah pertama.

"Sebagian penghuni panti ini memang yatim piatu. Ada yang diletakkan di depan pintu panti saat mereka bayi. Ada juga yang masih memiliki orang tua meski hanya satu yang sibuk bekerja."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menyimak penjelasan namja berdimple manis yang mengantar mereka berkeliling. Katanya ia termasuk mahasiswa relawan yang sudah cukup lama membantu disini tanpa digaji. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Rupanya disini kumpulan orang-orang berhati mulia ya.

"Mereka memiliki kisah masa lalu masing-masing. Tak terlalu menyenangkan secara keseluruhan. Tapi mereka masih memiliki cita-cita. Itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat bersemangat."

Sehun mengulum senyum. Tampaknya liburan musim panas kali ini ia akan mendapatkan begitu banyak pengalaman berharga. Kyungsoo mendengarkan sambil melihat-lihat. Ia masih memperhatikan anak-anak seusianya itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Jangan lupakan pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit-sedikit jadi santapan Sehun.

Sampai ada seorang anak kecil yang menabrak tubuh tinggi Sehun dan terjatuh. Seperti habis dikejar sesuatu.

Namja ber_dimple_ itu menegur si bocah.

"Chen-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kepala mungil anak yang bernama Chen menggeleng. Mulutnya tampak menggembung dipenuhi makanan.

"Chen-ah... kembalikan Bakpauku!"

Empat orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Lerlihat seorang lagi anak seumuran Kyungsoo berpipi bulat datang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namja berdimple itu menunduk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Hiks.. Lay hyung. Chen mengambil jatah bakpauku lagi. Minnie hanya menggigit sedikit terus direbut sama Chen..." Mata besar anak itu terlihat berair, walau tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Namja manis berdimple yang ternyata bernama Lay itu menoleh ke arah Chen dan menanyakannya.

"Benar itu, Chen-ah?"

Chen mengangguk. Mulutnya mengempes, ia sudah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Emm... habis rasanya berkali lipat lebih enak kalau bekas gigitan Minnie hyung. Hehehe." Jawab Chen apa adanya.

Lay menepuk dahinya pelan. Satu kekurangan di panti ini. Para penghuni, baik pengurus ataupun anak-anak, hampir semuanya punya insting mesum yang kuat (Heh?). Kali ini Lay enggan mengurusi Chen mengetahui itu dari mana.

"Lay-ah. Disini kau rupanya." Ujar suara seseorang dari belakang mereka. Darah Sehun berdesir. Ia merasa familiar dengan pemilik suara ini.

"Bisakah kau temani aku berbelanja stok bahan makanan untuk minggu ini?"

Mata Sehun dan yang lainnya tertuju pada namja manis yang baru saja datang itu. Kyungsoo mengerjap polos. Begitu juga Chen dengan Xiumin. Sehun mendadak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang lain? Aku sedang menemani mereka berkeliling panti ini." Ucap Lay pada namja itu sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, aku kenalkan dulu mereka. Mereka ini teman-temannya Tao, anak dari Tuan Huang yang menjadi donatur tetap panti ini."

Sehun mendongak untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Obsidian Sehun sedikit membelalak saat mengetahui memang benar yang dia perkirakan.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar kalau diperhatikan.

"Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Seolah ia memang tak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun tak berhenti menatap wajah Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Betapa Sehun merindukan _sparkling eyes_ itu.

"Oh ya. Kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan beralih pada si kecil Kyungsoo.

"Joneun Kim Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau cantik sekali Luhan hyung."

"A..aniya. hyung tampan bukan cantik ne?" Ucap Luhan. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas tanda tidak terima.

"Ya! Chen! Berhenti menusuk pipiku. Nanti kempes bagaimanaa?" Ucap Xiumin dramatis. Tidak tahu situasi.

Tiga orang yang sedang berkenalan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Perkenalan mereka terganggu oleh aksi Chen yang tampak asyik menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat Xiumin dengan telunjuk. Si pelaku hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Xiumin cemberut karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kai sedang di dalam kamar Suho. Katanya sih ada yang ingin Suho bicarakan. Ia duduk di sofa sederhana di kamar Suho berhadapan dengan si pemilik kamar.

"Ada apa Suho hyung?"

"Jongin-ah. Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Ne? Aku tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Kenapa?" Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Suho memeluk Kai erat.

"Suho hyung. Ada apa dengan dirimu? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Kai bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi objek pelukan Suho?

Suho hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau putus ditolak cintanya?" Kai menebak asal.

Pletak! Tangan Suho mendarat mulus di belakang kepala Kai.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kai tajam.

"Kau... benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu."

"Hah?" Kai cengo.

"Kim Yeonin, ibumu. Adalah noona kandungku."

"Heh?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan Chen dan Xiumin. Dua orang teman baru Kyungsoo disini, saat duo trouble maker yang juga merupakan pengurus sukarela panti melihatnya.

"Adik kecil, kau siapa?" Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki mata bulan sabit.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kyungsoo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau penghuni baru ya?" Tanya namja lainnya. Pertama kali Kyungsoo melihatnya, ia teringat salah satu tokoh kartun Star Wars bertelinga lebar, namanya Yoda.

"Bukan Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung. Mereka itu kenalan Lay hyung tadi. Mereka katanya akan liburan disini."

"Whoaaa... kau lucu sekali... kyeopta..."

Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa melihat orang gemas ya membiarkan saja tingkah orang yang baru ia kenal ini.

"Chanyeol, bukankah dia mirip dengan Luhan hyung? Tapi matanya lebih lebar.." ucap baekhyun pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kajja. Kita harus memperbaiki pipa saluran di tower atap sana. Kasihan anak-anak kalau mereka tidak mandi sore ini." Tegur Chanyeol mengingatkan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merupakan mahasiswa tingkat awal yang senang membantu di panti ini. Rumah mereka tidak jauh dari sini.

"Oh iya. Hehe." Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Chen-ah, Xiumin-ah, Kyungie... hyung pergi dulu ya..."

Pamit Baekhyun yang kini diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Duo _happy virus_ itu tampak serius mengganti beberapa pipa yang rusak. Lokasi tower utama memang ada di atap yang terlihat seperti lantai atap yang jarang didatangi.

Beberapa kali gagal sehingga menghasilkan pipa air dari dalam pipa yang muncrat membasahi pakaian mereka. Terkadang mereka saling semprot dan saling membasahi. Namun senyum dan tawa tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Jja. Selesai juga." Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh cipratan air.

"Kajja Chanyeol-ah. Kita harus membersihkan di-"

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu menarik ke pelukannya dengan sekali sentak.

"-ri."

Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun yang basah.

"Apa chagi?"

"K-kajja... kita mandi.. Chan.. ahh.. Yeol.. engh..." Suara Baekhyun mendadak menjadi desahan saat Chanyeol meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja. Aku sudah terlanjur 'haus' duluan." Ucap chanyeol seduktif. Sebenarnya bocah tiang listrik itu sudah menahan hasratnya sedari tadi.

"T-tapi bagaimana... k-kalau ada yang datang?"

"... pabo. Memangnya ada yang pernah sudi datang ke atap?"

Gulp. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Kalau begini dia sudah terkena skak Chanyeol.

'_Haduh, hole ku sayang..._' Batin Baekhyun merana.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Chanyeol sudah membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman panas. Bibirnya menghisap ganas bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol memaksa masuk dalam rongga mulut manis Baekhyun, menggoda lidah Baekhyun untuk membuat permainan sepasang kekasih ini semakin panas.

Tangan jahil Chanyeol sedari tadi mencubiti satu per satu nipple Baekhyun. Membuat si korban terus mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi.

Dengan segera ia mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya lalu memojokkan Baekhyun ke tembok penyangga tower air tersebut. Dengan tergesa diremasnya penis Baekhyun yang sudah mengacung merah.

"Aahh.. ahhh..."

Tangan lentik Baekhyun menyusup ke dalam celah rambut Chanyeol, meremasnya. Membuat libido Chanyeol semakin meningkat.

Tiga Jemari Chanyeol yang sudah basah oleh per cum Baekhyun memasuki liang surga Baekhyun satu persatu. Membuat gerakan menggunting dengan kasar. Menyisakan desahan Baekhyun yang terasa menggema di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhh..." Desahan Baekhyun menyiratkan betapa nikmatnya saat jemari panjang Chanyeol menusuk lubang terdalamnya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas penis Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana. Menghasilkan suara geraman berat Chanyeol.

Dengan gerakan tidak beraturan Chanyeol melepas celananya beserta dalamannya sekaligus. Penis besar itu langsung menampar pipi Baekhyun yang memang sudah menundukkan kepala menanti benda favoritnya keluar.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan penis besar yang mengacung. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka mengikuti arah penis Chanyeol seakan minta segera disuapi. Chanyeol menurutinya. Ia menyodorkan benda pusakanya itu ke dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun untuk dikulum. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menservis penis Chanyeol sambil berlutut.

"Oooohh... Ouwh... Baek..." Baekhyun terus menghisap sambil menggigiti sesekali. Terkadang ia bergumam tak jelas. Menghasilkan getaran menggelitik yang semakin membuat Chanyeol melayang.

Chanyeol merasa akan segera mencapai puncaknya saat ia menarik paksa penisnya dari mulut hangat Baekhyun. Merasa mainannya diambil, Baekhyun cemberut imut.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Baek."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding, melingkarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya di pinggang Chanyeol. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, penis Chanyeol masuk dan langsung menyentuh prostat Baekhyun.

"Aaahh.." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur.

Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol sambil mendesah. Berapa kali pun Chanyeol menggaulinya dengan kasar seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal kata puas. Chanyeol terus saja menyodokkan penis kebanggaannya dalam dan keras ke liang hole Baekhyun tanpa henti.

"Ah.. ah.. ah.. ah.."

Suara desahan yang terdesak kenikmatan milik Baekhyun bersahutan dengan kecipak keluar masuk penis Chanyeol. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur dengan sangat cepat.

...

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendadak Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dan memposisikan Baekhyun menghadap dinding. Chanyeol membuka liang pantat Baekhyun dan kembali menggenjot kasar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa mendesah keenakan. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram dinding di hadapannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah luar biasa hingga ke telinga.

"Chanyeol... terus... ahh.. labih cepatt... lagihh...bodoh.. AAHH"

Baekhyun klimaks. Matanya yang terbuka setengah dan mulutnya terbuka. Ekspresi favorit Chanyeol. Membuat penis Chanyeol yang masih tegak semakan besar saja.

Chanyeol terus menggenjot kasar hole Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati klimaksnya.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui Baekhyun melemas kini menyuruh Baekhyun menungging di lantai atap.

Chanyeol menusukkan penis memerah dan bengkok itu lebih kasar lagi.

"Aarggh... arggh..." Desahan frustasi Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk meremas penis baekhyun yang kini sudah tegak kembali.

"Oohh.." Chanyeol mengerang. Hole Baekhyun entah kenapa makin sempit saja rasanya. Meski sebenarnya penis Chanyeol lah yang terus membesar di dalam hole sempit Baekhyun.

"Sialan. Kau ... hh... oooh... sempit seh..kalihh... chagi.."

"Enghh... aaaah"

Penis Chanyeol terus keluar masuk dengan gagahnya. Ekspresi kenikmatan terlihat sampai air liur mereka menetas. Ini nikmat sekali.

Sodokan Chanyeol yang brutal semakin tidak beraturan saat ia merasa semakin dekat.

"AAAAHHH... BAEKHYUNNN..." Sperma Chanyeol menembak dengan keras prostat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun juga klimaks dengan segera.

Tubuh mereka berdua ambruk di lantai atap tanpa memperdulikan betapa kotornya lantai tersebut. Nafas keduanya terengah.

Sampai mereka juga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata anak kecil yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Lay berjalan begitu santai dalam perjalanan pulang dari pasar. Tangan mereka tampak menenteng barang belanjaan yang cukup berat. Kedua namja manis ini terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka sambil bercengkerama. Sesekali terdengar tawa berderai ketika membicarakan kekonyolan penduduk panti tempat mereka mengabdi.

"Aku heran, kenapa Chen begitu terobsesi pada Xiumin ya, hyung? Seperti bukan Chen saja jika sehari saja tidak mengganggu Xiumin." Ujar Lay dengan wajah keheranan.

"Kau heran atau pura-pura heran, huh? Itu namanya jatuh cinta Lay-ah. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja." Kata Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kan mereka masih kecil, Luhan hyung..." Ucap Lay dengan nada polos. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan dagunya sedikit mengerucut.

Luhan tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Lay yang tidak berbeda dengan anak usia 5 tahun. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kantung belanjaan mencubit pipi Lay gemas, membuat Lay terkikik karena merasa begitu disayang temannya yang sudah ia anggap hyung ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu? Bukankah itu juga terjadi pada usia seperti Chen dan Xiumin saat ini?" Tanya Luhan yang berhasil membuat Lay mendengus.

"Kau ingin membahas tentang teman seangkatanmu itu, hyung?"

"Benar. Bahkan dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu pacarmu ketika kecil, walaupun sebenarnya sudah kau beri tahu sih."

"Soal dia itu, kami sudah bersahabat biasa hyung sekarang. Entah aku merasa kenapa hubungan kami hanya seperti hyung dengan dongsaeng. Jadi kami putus saja saat mulai masuk kuliah. Toh dia juga ternyata merasakan hal yang sama, hyung. Jadi kami hanya seperti hyung-dongsaeng saja. Hehehe."

"Ck, kau ini ternyata."

Pembicaraan hangat mereka membuat perjalanan dari pasar tidak terasa. Kini mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan panti asuhan, mereka terus berjalan dengan tangan Luhan merangkul akrab pundak Lay. Tangan Luhan yang lainnya masih setia dengan barang belanjaannya.

"Oh ya, hyung. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang temannya Tao itu?" Tanya Lay. Ia seperti tertarik dengan hal ini.

Luhan tampak berdehem sebentar.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang namanya Sehun. Dari tadi tatapannya tidak lepas darimu loh, hyung. Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu." Ucap Lay tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"... Entahlah." Lay menoleh dengan jawaban aneh Luhan. Bukan dengan kata-katanya, tapi nada yang disampaikan Luhan. Walaupun polos begitu, Lay masih bisa memahami hyungnya yang satu ini.

Luhan begitu menahan emosinya sekarang. Ia tidak sedang marah pada Lay, ia terlalu sayang pada dongsaeng berlesung pipi itu. Ia hanya menahan gejolak amarahnya saat nama itu tidak sengaja disebut oleh Lay, yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Luhan, Lay, kalian sudah kembali?"

Suara Suho memecah lamunan Luhan. Luhan langsung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memaksakan sebuah senyum mengukiri wajahnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah khusus pengurus panti. Suho yang sedang mengobrol bersama Tao di ruang televisi langsung mengambil kantung belanjaan yang di pegang Lay.

"Hyung tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Cegah Lay yang tidak enak diperlakukan begitu oleh Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah kan membawa belanjaan seberat ini. Dua kantung besar lagi. Sudah hyungbawakan saja." Ucap Suho yang tampak kerepotan sambil terus tersenyum _angelic. _Luhan yang sebenarnya juga kelelahan memandangi kantung belanjaannya yang ada di tangannya.

"Luhan hyung mau kubantu?" Tawar Tao yang kini berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan sempat terpana sesaat akan manisnya senyum Tao. Ia kira sebelumnya Tao adalah orang yang dingin. Tapi dengan melihat senyumnya saja, Luhan yakin kalau Tao adalah sosok yang hangat dan murah senyum.

Luhan balas tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa Tao."

"Tapi hyung kelihatan lelah." Ucap si mata panda dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu, ikut hyung ke dapur saja. Yuk." Ajak Luhan sambil berlalu melalui Suho yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, terus tersenyum menggombali Lay. Luhan berhenti sejenak dan mengucapkan sesuatu di telinga Suho.

"Hentikan senyum idiotmu itu. Kalau kau tidak mau Lay tahu kau sering masturbasi sambil meneriakkan namanya."

Seketika mulut Suho yang tersenyum melebihi lebarnya senyum Chanyeol itu menutup rapat. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Yah! Luhan!"

Luhan hanya terkikik mendengar teriakan Suho yang bahkan terdengar jelas dari dapur. Membiarkan Lay yang bingung dan Tao menatap heran Luhan.

.

.

.

Kai membeku di pintu kamar tamu panti yang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Tangan kekarnya menutup handel pintu perlahan, sampai tak menimbulkan suara.

Ia heran, baru saja ia meninggalkan sebentar dongsaeng kesayangannya ini berkeliling panti bersama Sehun. Kenapa sekarang, setelah pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Suho, ia malah mendapati adik semata wayangnya ini menangis? Memangnya Sehun kemana?

Di hadapannya kini ia melihat Kyungsoo tertelungkup di atas kasur dengan bahu berguncang. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Kai yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie... kenapa menangis." Tanya kai lembut seraya menyentuh pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapati hyungnya kini duduk di pinggir kasur kembali menutupi wajahnya. Menangis lebih keras, meski tak terdengar sampai luar. Wajahnya didekapkan pada bantal begitu erat.

"Jongin hyung jahat! Hyung tidak sayang lagi sama Kyungie! Huu.. huu.. hiks..."

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang hyung lakukan sampai kau marah begitu Kyungie?" Kai terang saja terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Huu.. hiks.. tadi Kyungi lihat sendiri, hyung tadi memeluk Suho hyung kan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu hyung? Hyung sekarang sudah benci Kyungie ya?"

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Apa benar adiknya ini sudah puber di usia segini? Ini kan gejala cemburu.

Lagian, hei. Kai kan Cuma pelukan dengan Suho.

"Kyungie ya, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu... hm?" Ucap Kai lembut sambil menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jari. Perlahan kedua belah bibir tebalnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum hangat. "Hyung tahu, kau cemburu kan?"

Kyungsoo yang baru mengenal istilah itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kai terkekeh paham. Biarkan saja adiknya ini nanti mengerti sendiri.

"Jongin hyung hanya berbicara dengan Suho hyung, seperti saudara saja kok (_padahal memang benar-benar saudara, walaupun masih agak ragu sih_). Dan pelukan itu bukan karena Jongin hyung suka sama Suho hyung. Kan Jongin hyung sudah punya Kyungie. Kyungie tidak akan tergantikan di hati hyung." Ucap Kai sambil membawa tangan mungil Kyungsoo menyentuh dada kirinya. Menunjukkan bahwa bahkan debaran jantungnya adalah ketika bersama Kyungsoo, bukan yang lain.

"Kyungie mengerti ne?" Tanya Kai. Wajah tampannya mengurai senyum hangat, tampak begitu tampan di mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terpana, lagi-lagi oleh senyum Kai yang menurut Kyungsoo paling tampan itu. Dan Kyungsoo merasa begitu beruntung ia memiliki hyung yang begitu mencintainya.

Pipi chubby Kyungsoo memunculkan rona merah ketika ia mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti akan jawaban Kai.

Kai tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan yang lainnya. Termasuk perkataan Suho yang tadi sangat mengganggunya. Kai malas untuk berpikir terlalu keras sekarang. Yang penting bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum adalah anugerah baginya.

Mungkin ini gila. Kai meninggalkan kewarasannya untuk menyukai orang yang seusia dengannya dan malah menyukai anak kecil seperti Kyungsoo. Bukan salah Kai sepenuhnya sebenarnya, Kai tidak mau disalahkan juga. Salahkan wajah dan tingkah Kyungsoo yang selalu imut mempesona di mata Kai, yang semakin membuatnya tidak bisa lebih lama lepas dari pesona seorang Kyungsoo.

Kai membawa bibir tebalnya menuju kening Kyungsoo, mengecupnya lembut. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada hidung, kedua pipi Kyungsoo, lalu bagian terakhir, bibir Kyungsoo, yang merupakan salah satu ekstasi terberat Kai. Manis dan lembut. Kai yang awalnya mengecup kini melumat pelan bibir _kissable_ adiknya. Menikmati setiap inchi rongga mulut Kyungsoo, matanya pun awas menikmati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

Kyungsoo yang menikmati segala perlakuan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Kadang terkikik ketika Kai menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Melenguh pelan saat Kai menghisap bibir bawahnya, lalu harus menahan nafas saat lidah Kai membelai lidah Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya telah lama bertengger melingkar di tengkuk Kai. Membuat penyatuan bibir mereka lebih rapat lagi.

Keduanya semakin terbawa suasana. Suhu tubuh keduanya perlahan memanas seiring dengan semakin lamanya mereka berciuman. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Tangan besar Kai menyusup masuk dalam kaus yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo oleh keringat. Mengelus perut datar pemuda mungil di bawahnya. Menghasilkan lenguhan pelan dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kai mulai melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini bukan berada di rumah. Tangannya menjalar lebih dalam lagi. Mencari dan menemukan dua tonjolan mungil berwarna pink milik Kyungsoo. Memelintir dan mengelusnya. Mengundang Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu seksi di telinga Kai.

"Enghh.. hyung.."

Kai semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh porselen milik Kyungsoo. Menjamah dan meraba seluruh bagian yang ingin ia gapai.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Cumbuan panas itu mendadak terhenti oleh suara ketukan pintu. Kai tersadar kembali jika kini ia bukan sedang berada di kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo di rumah.

"Jongin.. Kyungie.. makan malam sudah siap. Ayo keluar dahulu. Kalau sudah kalian boleh istirahat."

Itu suara Suho.

"Ne hyung. Kami akan segera kesana." Jawab Kai sekenanya. Suaranya sebenarnya sudah agak bergetar oleh rangsangan yang sejak tadi ia ciptakan sendiri. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang juga sudah mulai sayu. Tangan kekarnya merapikan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Kyungie makan dulu, yuk."

Kyungsoo menimbang sejenak. Jujur ia sudah mulai terangsang, tapi perutnya juga sudah meronta minta diisi.

"Baiklah hyung. Ayo."

Kyungsoo melompat ke dalam gendongan Kai. Kai yang sudah terbiasa langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Ruang makan khusus pengurus panti. Terlihat seluruhnya sudah siap di meja makan.

Kai mengambil posisi duduk paling pojok sambil memangku Kyungsoo, meski sebenarnya masih tersisa dua kursi lagi. Tapi sepertinya sedang ingin manja-manjaan dengan Kai, jadi Kai menurut saja. Ia mengambil makanan untuk dua orang di piringnya untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

Makan malam berlangsung hangat dengan berbagai tema obrolan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Terkadang Chanbaek couple menggoda Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Lalu dengan gemas Baekhyun mencubiti gemas pipi Kyungsoo. Sampai Kai harus berkali-kali

"Sehun, sore tadi kau kemana? Bukankah seharusnya kau berkeliling panti ini bersama Kyungsoo? Tapi tadi aku malah menemukan Kyungsoo bermain bersama Chen dan Xiumin, anak panti ini." Tanya Tao sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bertanya di antara suara berisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berebut makanan, serta Luhan dan Lay yang membicarakan tentang stok makanan untuk penghuni panti.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Mian."

Jawaban Sehun singkat, seolah ia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Tao mengangguk maklum. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Sampai Sehun bisa mengabaikan Kyungsoo, yang pipinya selalu jadi korban keisengan Sehun. Tao hanya berharap semoga masalah Sehun cepat selesai, itu saja.

Kai sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara seperti Sehun, tapi beda perkara. Kyungsoo yang sejak berada di pangkuan Kai sesekali menggerakkan _butt_nya ketika digoda Baekhyun, Chanyeol, bahkan Suho. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kai yang sudah menahan hasratnya di kamar tadi kini harus menahan lebih ekstra. Terlebih miliknya kini juga sudah mulai berdiri. Hei jangan lupakan fakta yang Kai temukan barusan. Yaitu tangan Chanyeol yang sedikit sedikit meremas bokong Baekhyun di antara kebisingan mereka. Kai paham itu. Ternyata ada makhluk mesum lain selain dia di ruangan ini.

Tapi syukurlah, Kyungsoo akhirnya merengek minta tidur saat selesai makan. Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Kai langsung saja menuruti kemauan adik (kekasih)nya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyungsoo diturunkan dari gendongannya.

"Hyung, hyung tahu tidak, tadi siang Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung bercinta seperti kita di balkon atap." Ujar Kyungsoo antusias, seolah sedang menceritakan film kartun pororo yang baru ia tonton di televisi.

Kai menatap lagi adiknya.

"Begitu ya, mereka seperti kita?"

"Iya hyung, awalnya Baekhyun hyung dipojokkan di dinding balkon atap yang tersembunyi. Terus di balik badannya oleh Chanyeol hyung. Setelah itu, mereka pakai gaya anjing-anjingan hyung. _Burung _nya Chanyeol hyung keluar masuk bokongnya Baekhyun hyung cepat sekali. Hiih, Kyungie merinding juga mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun hyung.."

Kai membiarkan adiknya bercerita panjang lebar. Juga membiarkan penisnya menegak perlahan mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Fantasinya berulah liar membayangkan jika ia yang menyodok-nyodok hole Kyungsoo dengan gaya yang baru saja Kyungsoo ceritakan.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga naked total. Penisnya yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar Kyungsoo goda sudah mengacung gagah di hadapan Kyungsoo. Seolah menyapa Kyungsoo untuk segera dimasukkan ke dalam hole sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat suguhan 'istimewa' itu juga mulai terangsang kembali. Matanya tak lepas menatap penis hyungnya itu.

"Hyung... kita main lagi, yuk."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Boy, masih ada yang nanya kenapa repost? Yaudah saya jelasin dengan lebih rinci.**

**Setiap manusia pasti punya titik dimana dia down dan sedih. Dan saya sempet ngalamin itu. semuanya jadi pelampiasan, termasuk ff saya. Dengan gak bijaknya, saya hapus aja semuanya. Tanpa perduli perasaan reader yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Maaf.**

**Dan karena kemarin lumayan ada yang minta lanjutin hingga tuntas, saya berusaha kabulkan. Tapi pelan-pelan. Kan gak mungkin saya post end story tanpa ada story sebelumnya di akun ini. ntar reader yang baru nemu malah nanya aneh-aneh. "Ini mana cerita sebelumnya?" "Kok tau-tau udah end sih?"**

**Gitu.**

**Jadi mohon maklum ya.**

**Apa ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan para reviewer?**

**Tuangkan aja pikiran kalian.**

**Tolong hargai saya dengan memberikan review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature/ No Children**

**.**

**Casts: **

**Kyungsoo : 6 years old**

**Kim Jongin : 17 years old**

**.**

**Other Casts: **

**Oh Sehun : 17 years old**

**Huang Zi Tao : 17 Years old**

**Suho : 19 years old**

**Lay : 18 years old**

**Byun Baekhyun : 18 years old**

**Park Chanyeol : 18 years old**

**Xi Luhan : 19 years old**

**Xiumin : 8 years old**

**Chen : 7 years old**

**Kris : 19 years old**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan. Cerita punya SAYA. Dan semuanya murni berasal dari imaji saya.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

.

.

**WARNING: BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, PASTI SEENGGAKNYA MASIH INGET SAMA ALURNYA. DISINI MINIM KONFLIK DAN BANYAK **_**ENCE **_**NYA. JADI MOHON MAKLUM.**

_._

_._

**LOST CONTROL IN SUNDAY**

.

.

.

ENJOY READ

WITH LOVE, ZAME.

.

.

.

"Hm? Kyungie ingin main seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ tadi?" Tanya Kai. Kai tersenyum lembut (mesum) saat menyadari kini Kyungsoo menjadi agresif. Mungkin efek dari acara menonton _live _yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja tadi.

Kyungsoo yang ditanya seperti itu meletakkan telunjuk di sudut bibir bawahnya. Kepala mungil itu meneleng imut sambil memandang ke arah kanan atas, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Bibirnya yang mengerucut beberapa senti menjadi semakin menggoda di mata Kai, saat bibir itu berbentuk semakin seksi. Telunjuk Kyungsoo yang menekan sedikit bagiannya.

Pose yang membuat Kai terhanyut dan mengecup gemas bibir berbentuk hati itu, tanpa harus menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi manis yang datang dari kegiatannya ini.

Kyungsoo yang memang sudah terbiasa membiarkan saja kelakuan _hyung_ super _pervert _itu.

"Tapi _hyung_..." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan ciuman Kai secara mendadak, tangan kecil itu mendorong dada bidang di hadapannya. Wajah manisnya sudah terlihat memerah.

"Eum..." Kyungsoo menunduk, jemarinya memelintir-melintir _t-shirt_ tipis yang ia pakai. Tampaknya Kyungsoo ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai lembut.

"Kyungie ingin... itu.. eum... tapi _hyung_ jangan marah ya?" Kyungsoo memastikan dahulu hyungnya tidak marah sebelum ia menyampaikan keinginannya.

"... Iya _hyung_ janji. Kyungie memangnya ingin apa, sih?" Ucap Kai. Tangannya mengelus pucuk dagu milik wajah manis Kyungsoo. Seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah adiknya.

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap berkali-kali, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang kini seolah dipenuhi oleh wajah Kai. Jarak wajah keduanya kini terlalu dekat. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, seiring dengan mata Kai yang sejenak melebar.

"Kyungie ingin minum 'susu' Jongin _hyung_. Boleh _ne_?"

Kai berdehem sebentar, menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya.

Keinginan Kyungsoo kambuh lagi. Menginginkan meminum sperma putih kental milik Kai yang selalu dianggap susu oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi jujur saja Kai mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Kyungsoo jika terlalu sering meminum spermanya. Walaupun ia belum pernah tanya ke dokter sih, sperma itu sehat tidak kalau diminum. Tapi tetap saja Kai khawatir.

"Tapi kan _hyung_ sudah bilang, Kyungie minum air putih saja. Itu lebih sehat Kyungie _chagi_..."

"Ani... sekaliiii saja, _hyung_. Kan tadi _hyung_ yang bilang tidak akan menolak. Kyungie mohon..." Kyungsoo mengandalkan lagi jurus-jurus pamungkasnya. Menggeleng-geleng imut, _Aegyo_, dan mengandalkan lagi _puppy Kyungsoo eyes _nya. Kai menelan ludah.

"Tadi kau meminta _hyung_ untuk tidak marah, bukan untuk tidak menolak. Tidak untuk kali ini, Kyungie ya." Ujar Kai tegas dan penuh penekanan, walaupun suaranya tetap terdengar lembut. Sejujurnya ia sebenarnya mulai goyah dengan jurus-jurus yang dilancarkan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks..."

Kyungsoo yang menyadari keinginannya tidak akan terwujud, menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya menggembung dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, menahan tangis yang ingin sekali meledak. Tapi ia ingat kalau laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, apalagi menangis keras-keras. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jika Kyungsoo mengedip mungkin akan tumpah air matanya. Isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

Kai yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini terenyuh juga hatinya.

Bukan, bukan karena semata adiknya yang menangis sedih –kalau soal itu sudah pasti-. Tapi ketika mata Kai menangkap yang lain. Pipi menggembung dan bibir yang menggoda. Lagi-lagi Kai menelan liur.

_De Javu._

Bayangan itu melintas begitu kuat. Ketika ia pertama kalinya memasukkan junior kebanggaannya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Bayangan pipi yang menggembung saat Kai memasukinya, gigi Kyungsoo yang menggesek kasar kulit sensitif juniornya, lalu jemari Kyungsoo yang mencakar-cakar juniornya tanpa sadar.

Kai menahan nafas, lalu menghembuskan kasar. Ia sudah terangsang penuh hanya dengan bayangan masa lalu tadi.

Akal sehatnya sudah mengendur dan digantikan nafsu yang menggelegak.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kai menyodorkan semakin dekat juniornya di hadapan wajah Kyungsoo. Menyentuhkan ujung penisnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang masih mengerucut.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Di pipinya kini mengalir beberapa tetes air mata. Matanya bergerak mencari jawaban atas tindakan _hyung_nya ini. Bukankah tadi Kai yang melarang?

"... Baiklah, Kyungie boleh minum 'susu'nya Jongin _hyung_. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja, ne?" ucap Kai yang terdengar pasrah, suaranya juga sudah terdengar memberat.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat membuka lebih lebar lagi. Binarnya menyamarkan aura suram dari air mata yang tadi mengalir.

"Jinja _hyung_?"

Kai mengangguk. Tersenyum hangat.

.

Segera saja Kyungsoo menyambar penis Kai yang sudah tersedia di hadapan wajahnya. Mulutnya menggembung memaksakan agar seluruh bagian penis Kai muat di dalam mulutnya. Meski kenyataannya, tidak sampai separuh yang berhasil Kyungsoo manjakan dengan mulutnya.

"Ergh..." Kai menggeram. Merasakan lagi hangatnya rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar desah tertahan dari bibir _hyung_ nya. Kedua tangannya mengurut sisa batang penis Kai yang menganggur. Memperlakukannya seduktif, seolah sedang memerah susu sapi.

"Ahh.. Ahn... Kyungie..."

Kai mendesah juga, tak tahan dengan rangsangan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Ia sangat menikmati momen ini. Memang rongga mulut Kyungsoo tidak lebih nikmat dari _hole _sempitnya. Tapi memiliki sensasi tersendiri bagi Kai. Jujur saja itu yang membuat Kai lagi-lagi lepas kontrol.

.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya berganti posisi.

Kai berbaring mengangkang di atas _bed_ dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang sibuk bermain di pusat tubuhnya. Mulut Kai menganga dan terus saja mengeluaran desahan yang pelan, menyembunyikan agar tidak didengar oleh orang-orang di luar kamar.

Penisnya benar-benar dimanjakan saat ini. Lidah Kyungsoo dengan lihai menari menjilati lubang kencing Kai. Tangannya yang awalnya hanya menggenggam, kini meremas dan menggerakkannya maju mundur. Semakin licin dengan terus mengalirnya _pre cum_ putih kental milik Kai.

Perlahan tangan Kai menyusup di antara celah rambut Kyungsoo. Meremasnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menikmati servis adiknya. Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya menganggap ia sedang menyusu pada _hyung_nya yang berkulit gelap itu.

Tubuh Kai dibanjiri keringat menimbilkan sensasi lengket di tubuhnya. Servis Kyungsoo benar-benar sesuai dengan selera Kai. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, meminta kenikmatan lebih.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti keinginan Kai mengikuti alur pergerakan tubuh Kai. Ia tahu _hyung_nya ini sedang menahan nikmat. Soalnya Kai sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau Kyungsoo menyusu padanya itu mampu membuatnya melayang. Kepalanya ia ikut gerakkan maju mundur, berlawanan dengan gerakan Kai. Sesekali tangan mungil itu menggerayangi paha dalam dan bola kembar Kai, kemudian kembali meremas batang penis Kai.

Pergerakan Kai semakin liar. Beberapa kali ujung penisnya menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo, semakin memaksa birahi Kai meluap-luap. Membuat Kyungsoo beberapa kali meringis menahan diri agar tidak tersedak. Remasannya tanpa sadar menguat. Bahkan beberapa kali kedua tangannya memutar meremas seperti memelintir penis Kai.

"Uhh... Hhahhh..." Suara Kai lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, namun tak mengurangi fakta bahwa gairahnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Kai semakin menjadi dengan respon Kyungsoo. Gerakan maju mundurnya semakin cepat. Ujung penisnya sekarang terus-terusan menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo, dengan ritme yang semakin cepat saja. Mengundang kenikmatan yang terus meningkat setiap kali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Penisnya semakin membesar di mulut Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bersemangat untuk menservis _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Ia rindu _taste_ khas yang dirasakannya pada 'susu' _hyung_ nya itu.

Mulutnya terus ia gerakkan maju mundur, sesekali menggigit batang tegak itu agar 'susu' yang banyak cepat keluar.

"Hahhh.. hahhh..."

Kai tidak tahan lagi. Saat penisnya berkedut, tangan Kyungsoo langsung saja mencakar batangnya. Dan saat ia merasakan hisapan kuat dari Kyungsoo, spermanya mengalir deras dalam beberapa tembakan.

Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mendapatkan 'susu'nya kembali menelan habis sperma yang keluar deras dari lubang kencing Kai. Memanfaatkannya karena kata Kai ia hanya boleh sekali ini saja minum susu itu.

Tapi ya karena sperma Kai yang menyembur selalu saja _overload,_ membuat Kyungsoo juga membiarkan sebagian sperma Kai mengalir keluar begitu saja melalui dagunya. Membuat wajah imut itu kini tampak begitu menggairahkan.

.

Kai terengah mengatur nafas, sisa orgasme masih coba ia nikmati. Matanya masih terpejam saat merasakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_... kok tidur?"

"Hm?" Kai membuka matanya malas. Menatap adiknya yang kini memberengut kesal. Kegiatannya menikmati orgasme pertama hari ini terganggu oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_ jangan tidur, kita kan belum main..."

Kai tersenyum mendengar rengekan khas anak kecil yang ia dengar.

Sungguh, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat ia harus berpisah dengan _little angel_ di hadapannya ini. Sayangnya Kai tidak mau membayangkannya. Ia hanya fokus pada kebahagiaannya sekarang. Bisa terus menatap dan memiliki Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta, tak peduli status yang menghalangi dan memberatkan hubungan kedua insan ini.

Tangan kanannya mengelus surai legam Kyungsoo. Menatapnya dalam.

Yang ditatap masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, merengut dan menuntut untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka. Kekanakan sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kai bangkit dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir kenyal Kyungsoo. Mengulumnya lembut. Mengecap manis yang bercampur dengan rasa spermanya yang masih sedikit terasa disana.

Kyungsoo merespon sentuhan _hyung _nya dengan lenguhan yang tertahan oleh ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. Kai membawa tubuh mungil itu semakin merapat dalam dekapannya, membuat pergulatan mereka terlihat seperti pelukan seorang _ahjussi_ mesum yang tengah menggendong anaknya sendiri. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo itu tergolong kecil dari anak lelaki seusianya.

Ciuman Kai merambat turun ke leher Kyungsoo, mengecup dan menjilat. Tanpa memberi tanda, karena itu akan terlihat aneh jika ada orang lain yang menyadarinya –kecuali jika kewarasan Kai sudah benar-benar lenyap-. Lalu kembali membawa bibirnya menuju kedua belah bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

Kaki Kai kemudian turun menjejak lantai, membawa dirinya dan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya menuju kamar mandi. Yang kebetulan terdapat di dalam kamar yang mereka tempati.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset yang tertutup. Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati kegiatannya mengulum bibir _hyung_ nya, kini didudukkan di pangkuan Kai. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi, ia hanya khawatir desahan Kyungsoo terdengar sampai luar kamar. Dan Kai tidak mau terjadi hal-hal apapun yang tidak diinginkan.

Tangan kekarnya melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menungging di permukaan lantai yang lembab. Kyungsoo menuruti saja semua perintah _hyung _nya, tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Dengan jemarinya, Kai membuka belahan bokong montok Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai mesum saat matanya menangkap _hole pink_ Kyungsoo yang berkedut-kedut.

"Ahh,, _Hyung_..."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menahan perih. Di belakangnya kini tampak kepala Kai yang menyeruak di antara belahan pantat Kyungsoo. Memanjakan hole yang berkerut begitu ketat dengan lidahnya. Menusuk-nusukkan ujung lidahnya ke masuk _hole_ itu begitu dalam. Tangannya kini sibuk memanjakan _little_ Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

Jemari panjang Kai masuk satu persatu diiringi suara Kyungsoo yang semakin menahan perih. Dan saat Kai memasukkan jari ketiga, Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan.

Jarinya dengan gesit bergerak di dalam, bergerak liar bersamaan dengan lidahnya. Membuat pergerakan itu menghasilkan desahan nikmat dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, Kai melepas rangsangan lidah dan jari-jarinya pada _hole _berwarna_ pink_ Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan erang kesal dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie... _hyung_ masuk sekarang ya?" Ucap Kai meminta izin dari Kyungsoo.

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo mengangguk. Nafsunya sudah menuntut kenikmatan lebih.

Bukannya Kyungsoo mengerti dengan kegiatan nista ini. Kyungsoo itu anak yang pintar dan penurut. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti kemauan _hyung_ nya yang sangat ia sukai itu, dan juga menuruti agar tidak menceritakan kegiatan ini kepada siapapun.

Kyungsoo juga menuruti itu.

Lagipula ia juga suka bermain permainan ini dengan Kai, dan katanya itu nikmat sekali.

"O.. ohh.."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka saat junior Kai mulai memasuki liangnya perlahan. Sudah tidak terlalu perih karena _hole _nya sudah licin oleh pelumas –liur Kai-.

Tapi tetap saja Kai menunggu adiknya itu menyuruhnya bergerak. Menunggu Kyungsoo siap.

"Hhhh... hhh.."

Nafas Kyungsoo ikut memberat. Ia menginginkan _hole_ nya segera digesek.

"Bergeraklah _hyung_..."

Kai mengikuti keinginan Kyungsoo. Pinggulnya mulai ia gerakkan pelan, maju mundur. Tangannya bergerak menuju kran shower, menghidupkannya. Menyamarkan suara desahan yang pasti sebentar lagi akan ia dengar.

Pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur dengan kecepatan konstan. Tentu saja sekalian menggoda Kyungsoo. Mana enak disetubuhi dengan gerakan teratur seperti itu.

Kai menyeringai saat Kyungsoo ikut bergerak maju mundur berlawanan arah dengannya. Matanya tertutup kabut nafsu.

"L-lebihh.. cepat.. hyung.. Ahhh..."

Dan Kai juga suka sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang agresif. Meski yang Kyungsoo tahu, ia selalu bersemangat dalam permainan apapun, sesuai dengan naluri anak-anak saja.

Kyungsoo melemas dengan rangsangan _hyung_ nya yang sedang lupa diri itu. Badannya kini seharusnya merosot ke lantai jika tidak ditahan tangan Kai.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlonjak-lonjak dalam setiap hantaman Kai. Juniornya terus saja menghujam keluar masuk _hole_ Kyungsoo. Desahan dan erangan mereka teredam suara air yang mengalir. Tubuh mereka sudah basah semua.

Kai terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam dan bertenaga. Menusuk _hole_ Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi, terkadang membuat gerakan memutar. Menikmati gesekan kulit penisnya beradu dengan dinding _hole_ itu, batang tegak itu dicengkeram begitu kuat di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo yang diserang begitu, hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Bibir dan lidah _hyung_ tiri nya itu sedari tadi memanjakan area punggung dan leher belakangnya. Tangan besar pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu memelintir kasar _nipple_ dan mengocok junior Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seperti melayang. Betapa ia suka sekali sensasi ini. Mulutnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan, liur yang berceceran di dagunya dan menetas di lantai sudah tidak ia perdulikan lagi.

Dan saat _hole_ itu menerima kedutan penis yang semakin membesar dalam hujamannya, ia mengeratkan lagi cengkeramannya pada penis itu.

"Ahhh... hhahhh.. anak nakal..." Umpat Kai. Tahu kalau adiknya itu sengaja, mungkin ingin cepat-cepat orgasme.

Benar saja. Kyungsoo klimaks. Tubuhnya kini tengkurap lemas, membiarkan junior gagah itu terus menyerangnya.

Kai terus saja menumbuk _pink hole_ itu, tak perduli jika Kyungsoo baru saja klimaks. Gerakannya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Ia sudah dekat.

"Hhhh... Kyungie... HHhh..."

Kai sampai. Tubuhnya melengkung dan mengejang. Spermanya menyembur deras di dalam perut Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan beberapa menit selanjutnya adalah kedua insan tak sedarah itu terlelap dalam selimut hangat, dengan pelukan posesif dari yang lebih tua. Malam yang cukup melelahkan, terutama bagi Kyungsoo dan _hole_ nya. Mungkin Kai besok akan membiarkan adiknya untuk bangun siang dan bilang pada siapapun kalau Kyungsoo sedang kelelahan.

Senyum menghiasi bibir tebal itu sebelum melayang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Suasana panti pagi ini agak riuh. Pasalnya, setelah para penghuni sarapan dan mandi, mereka dikumpulkan untuk mendengar pengumuman penting dari Suho, yang menggantikan sementara memimpin panti selama pemiliknya keluar kota.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." Ujar Suho di hadapan penghuni panti yang umumnya masih berusia belia. Lalu Suho memperkenalkan Kai, Tao, dan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan dan Lay menjadi penonton setia tanpa banyak bicara. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sibuk berbisik-bisik memperdebatkan sesuatu (mereka tentu tidak berani ribut sementara Suho berbicara, Suho itu menyeramkan sekali kalau sudah marah).

"Kyungie kemana hyung?" Bocah berpipi bakpao yang kemarin berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Kyungie sedang istirahat, dia masih kelelahan Xiuminnie." Tao yang menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, karena dilihatnya Kai yang seharusnya menjawab malah santai-santai saja seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Kai bersiul tidak jelas dan menatap ke arah lain saat dipelototi oleh Suho.

"Oh..." Xiumin mengangguk-angguk, tanda mengerti.

"Oke baiklah." Suara Suho menginterupsi pembicaraan Xiumin dengan Tao. Senyumnya menghangat tatkala menatap wajah _curious_ anak-anak ini. "Jongin _hyung_ dan Sehun _hyung _akan mengajari kalian tarian modern. Dan Tao _hyung_ akan mengajarkan kungfu. Mereka akan mengajar kalian selama liburan musim panas ini."

"Horeee!"

Seketika teriakan anak-anak riuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Tampak jelas sekali mereka menyukai hal-hal yang baru.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Suho _hyung _belum selesai bicara."

Seketika anak-anak penuh semangat itu terdiam. Perhatian kembali terfokus pada Suho.

"Kalian hanya boleh memilih salah satu saja ya. Suho _hyung _harap kalian mengerti."

"Ne, Suho _hyuung_..." Koor mereka serempak.

Suho tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Kalian boleh berkumpul dengan Kai-Sehun ataupun dengan Tao hari ini. Setelah ini kalian bisa langsung belajar. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Seorang anak yang sedang memegang kura-kura dan berkepala besar mengangkat kura-kuranya -eh- tangannya.

"Ya, Yesungie, ada apa?"

"Suho _hyung_... Aku tidak tertarik pada _dance _ataupun kungfu" Ucap anak bernama Yesung itu datar. "Bagaimana dengan kami yang sudah berlatih menyanyi dengan Baekhyun _hyung_? Apa harus ikut juga? Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan ddangkoma." Cerocos Yesung panjang lebar sambil mengelus kura-kura di gendongannya.

"Oh, kalau yang sudah belajar menyanyi dengan Baekhyun tidak apa tidak ikut. Jangan memaksakan diri, ne?" Jawab suho lembut.

"Suho hyung..."

Seorang anak lagi mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun ah. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"_Hyung_ yang hitam itu" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Kai dengan santai. Di dahi Kai tergambar sudut segitiga siku, menahan emosi. Anak bernama Kyuhyun melanjutkan pertanyaanya. "Benarkah ia pintar menari? Meragukan sekali. Ck."

Suho menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menatap dengan pandangan maaf pada Kai. Meminta Kai agar bersabar menghadapi anak setan itu.

"Hmmpft..." Sehun dan Tao terkikik menahan tawa mereka, senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah menderita Kai.

Kai menoleh malas menghadap Sehun dan Tao, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam saat dua temannya sedang sibuk menahan tawa.

"Kenapa di tahan?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang saat mata Kyungsoo membuka. Ia menatap sekeliling, mengusak kedua mata dengan tangannya, sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran. Beberapa saat kemudian ia teringat akan Kai.

"Jongin hyung mana?"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur yang memang kebetulan dekat dengan kamar yang ia dan Kai ditempati. Tangannya sudah lama bertengger di perut datarnya. Ia sedikit meringis, perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

Sesampainya di dapur, tatapan Kyungsoo berubah datar.

Disitu ada Lay yang sedang memunggungi Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi memasak, untuk makan siang. Yang ini memang tidak aneh. Tapi tangan yang melingkar di perut Lay itu yang aneh. Ada _ahjussi_ pendek -yang maunya dipanggil _hyung_- seenaknya memeluk Lay dari belakang.

Kyungsoo masih diam saja.

"Luhan kemana?" itu suara Suho.

"Tadi buru-buru keluar. Ada urusan mendadak katanya." Jawab Lay sambil menggeliat risih.

"Kau masak apa, hm? Biar _hyung_ bantu, ne?" Ucap suho sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada permukaan kulit leher Lay.

"Nasi goreng kimchi ugh... geli hyung.."

Suho yang mendengar suara Lay yang dianggap desahan itu mengecup pipi berdimple Lay. Yang dicium hanya mampu terdiam dengan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. '_Manisnya._'

Kyungsoo jengah.

"Suho _hyung_, Lay _hyung_, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua tersangka yang tertangkap basah itu terlonjak kaget.

Lay buru-buru mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo... uri Kyungie kenapa bangun? Bukankah kau sedang kelelahan?"

Kyungsoo memandang Lay aneh. Kelelahan?

"Anio. Hyung... Kyungie lapar..." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menarik-narik baju Lay.

Lay terkekeh. Imut sekali tamunya satu ini. Kedua tangannya mengangkat Kyungsoo ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kau lapar? Kau baru bangun tidur ya? ayo mandi dulu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kelamaan hyung. Kyungsoo sudah lapar sekali." Tangan kecil itu kembali mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Ya sudah. Cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja dulu. Mandinya setelah makan. Otte?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Lay gemas dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang masih tampak acak-acakan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Suho menatap keduanya sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

'Keibuannya... Hyaaah... tipeku sekaliii...'

.

.

.

Suasana kafe tampak begitu ramai saat Luhan memasukinya. Matanya memendar sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang ada janji dengannya siang ini.

"Hei, rusa kecil!"

Luhan menoleh mendapati sumber suara.

"Yo. Kris!"

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau semakin tampan Kris?" Gurau Luhan. Ia sangat merindukan sepupunya ini.

Kris terkekeh mendengar gurauan Luhan. Keduanya sedang bercengkerama di sudut kafe.

"Aku baik. Kau masih mungil saja Luhan. Dan kenapa kau sekarang menjadi..."

Kris menggantung kata-katanya. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan pendangan curiga.

"... semakin cantik?"

"Hya! Aku tampan bukan cantik!" Luhan mengamuk.

Kris tertawa lebar mendengar sepupunya itu bersungut sungut. Duh, begitu saja masih cantik di pandangan Kris. Tangannya memukul-mukul bahu Kris pelan. _Girly_ sekali ya?

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Korea, Kris?"

Kris meletakkan dagu di punggung tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Pendangannya menerawang.

"Aku yang menginginkannya. Pergaulan di Kanada terlalu bebas. Aku tidak begitu suka."

"Lalu, apa _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ mengizinkan? Mereka kan tidak bisa berpisah jauh darimu?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris menghela nafas. Pandangannya beralih pada sparkling obsidian milik Luhan.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Masa aku harus tinggal di apartemen sendiri –tidak boleh menumpang di tempatmu- dan..."

Luhan mengernyit.

"Dan?"

"Aku harus mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan untuk dijadikan adik. Katanya setelah urusan pekerjaan mereka selesai di Kanada, akan kembali ke Korea juga. Cih, mereka itu terlalu mesra untuk ukuran usia mereka. '_Aku bosan memiliki anak bengal sepertimu. Adopsikan kami anak sekembalinya kami ke Korea..Oh.. kalau bisa dua orang.'_" Ujar Kris sambil menirukan suara _umma_nya di akhir kalimatnya, bibirnya agak mencibir saat ia melakukannya.

"Hahahaha..." Luhan memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri. Geli sekali membayangkan tingkah ahjumma kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi kau mau kan?" Ucap Luhan saat berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau jadi Kris panggang gara-gara tidak menuruti nenek sihir itu. Ck, kira-kira aku harus mengadopsi kemana ya?"

"Kalau soal itu, kau bisa ikut aku."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kris berbinar. Dan dengan lebaynya ia memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

.

.

Malam ini Kris duduk di antara para pengurus panti. Mereka mendengarkan seksama apa yang akan disampaikan Kris.

Luhan sudah menjeaskan pada Suho dan Suho menyetujui saja. Kris juga tadi sempat melihat-lihat seluruh anak-anak yang tinggal di panti ini.

"Bagaimana? Siapa yang ingin kau adopsi?" Tanya Suho.

Kris memegang dagunya, wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi dia." Tangannya lurus menunjuk Tao yang sedari tadi terlihat mengutak-atik rubik milik Luhan.

"Maksudmu Tao?"

Tao menoleh mendadak, mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hah? Aku?"

Kok jadi dia yang diadopsi?

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature/ No Children**

**.**

**.**

**Casts: Kyungsoo : 6 years old**

**Kim Jongin : 17 years old**

**Other Casts: Oh Sehun : 17 years old**

**Huang Zi Tao : 17 Years old**

**Suho : 19 years old**

**Lay : 18 years old**

**Byun Baekhyun : 18 years old**

**Park Chanyeol : 18 years old**

**Xi Luhan : 19 years old**

**Xiumin : 8 years old**

**Chen : 7 years old**

**Kris : 19 years old**

**And other casts.**

**Disclaimer: Cast punya SM. Cerita punya SAYA. Dan semuanya murni berasal dari IMAJINASI saya. #muter tangan ala Spongebob**

.

**WARNING: **

**BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, PASTI SEENGGAKNYA MASIH INGET SAMA ALURNYA. DISINI MINIM KONFLIK DAN BANYAK **_**ENCE **_**NYA. JADI MOHON MAKLUM.**

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana? Siapa yang ingin kau adopsi?" Tanya Suho_

_Kris memegang dagunya, wajahnya tampak berpikir._

"_Aku ingin mengadopsi dia." Tangannya lurus menunjuk Tao yang sedari tadi terlihat mengutak-atik rubik milik Luhan._

"_Maksudmu Tao?"_

_Tao menoleh mendadak, mendengar namanya dipanggil. _

"_Hah? Aku?" _

_Kok jadi dia yang diadopsi?_

.

.

.

Luhan yang menyaksikan keputusan absurd Kris lebih memilih diam.

Tidak, bukannya dia tidak perduli. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang tidak fokus sekarang. Bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisi Luhan sekarang. Saat ini ia begitu canggung ditatap terus-terusan oleh Sehun, yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kai. Sedangkan Kai sibuk memijati tengkuk Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuannya. Tampaknya Kai juga tidak tertarik untuk fokus pada pembicaraan penting ini.

Luhan masih berusaha bersikap biasa saja, meski hatinya diliputi perasaan tak menentu. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat kejadian semalam. Tepatnya saat malam pertama Kai, Sehun, Tao dan Kyungsoo menginap disini.

...

_**Flashback**_

...

_Makan malam berlangsung hangat dengan berbagai tema obrolan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Terkadang Chanbaek couple menggoda Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Lalu dengan gemas Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo. Sampai Kai harus __berkali-kali menyingkirkan secara paksa tangan Baekhyun dari pipi Kyungsoo._

"_Sehun, sore tadi kau kemana? Bukankah seharusnya kau berkeliling panti ini bersama Kyungsoo? Tapi tadi aku malah menemukan Kyungsoo bermain bersama Chen dan Xiumin, anak panti ini." Tanya Tao sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bertanya di antara suara berisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berebut makanan, serta Luhan dan Lay yang membicarakan tentang stok makanan untuk penghuni panti._

"_Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Mian."_

_Jawaban Sehun begitu singkat, seolah ia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Tao mengangguk maklum. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Sampai Sehun bisa mengabaikan Kyungsoo, yang pipinya selalu jadi korban keisengan Sehun. Tao hanya berharap semoga masalah Sehun cepat selesai, itu saja._

_Luhan tidak banyak bicara. Mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, mantan kekasihnya. Pikirannya ia fokuskan pada makanan yang sedang ia makan sekarang._

_Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahunya disentuh lembut oleh tangan seseorang. Luhan menoleh perlahan._

"_Hyung gwaenchana?"_

_Lay yang bertanya. Ia begitu mengerti Luhan, bahkan tentang pikiran Luhan yang tidak fokus hari ini._

_Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan atau setidaknya mengurangi kekhawatiran Lay. Ia berpikiran untuk segera menyelesaikan makannya, agar ia bisa cepat-cepat menjauh dari Sehun. Yang kini terlihat sedang tidak banyak bicara._

"_Lay-ah. Malam ini aku ingin pulang ke apartemenku. Apartemenmu kan sebelahan denganku, apa malam ini kau tidak ingin pulang dulu?" Luhan berbicara lirih pada Lay, seolah pembicaraannya tidak ingin didengarkan orang lain. Lay yang tadinya masih tertawa-tawa melihat Kyungsoo dijahili Baekhyun menoleh terkejut._

"_Hyung ingin pulang malam ini? Bukankah besok hyung tidak ada jam kuliah pagi?" Tanya Lay heran._

_Luhan tersenyum lembut._

"_Aku memang tidak ada kuliah besok. Hanya sedang ingin istirahat sendirian saja di apartemen."_

_Lay mengangguk paham. Mungkin Luhan memang sedang ada beban pikiran sehingga ingin istirahat malam ini._

"_Baiklah hyung kita pulang bersama malam ini. Soal sarapan aku bisa datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasakkan mereka. Hyung tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Lay seraya tersenyum simpul._

_Luhan menepuk lengan Lay sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Betapa pengertian sekali sahabatnya yang satu ini._

_..._

_Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di apartemennya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil terhenti. Matanya melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding, pukul 08.30 p.m. Dahinya berkerut heran. Siapa yang nekat bertamu malam-malam begini?_

_Setelah dengan buru-buru memakai setelan piyama panjang, ia bergegas membuka pintu. Ia berpikir mungkin Lay yang mengetuk pintu, mengingat tidak ada lagi orang yang ia kenal di gedung apartemen ini selain dia._

_Tangannya memutar handel pintu dengan cepat. Ia langsung saja berbicara bahkan sebelum melihat tamu yang ada di depan pintu._

"_Lay ah, ada apa malam-malam be..."_

_Matanya melebar melihat sosok tamu yang sebelumnya disangkanya Lay. Seperti gerakan refleks, tangannya bergerak untuk menutup pintu lagi dengan segera. Sosok itu sebenarnya yang paling ia hindari belakangan ini. Sayang gerakannya kalah cepat dengan sang tamu. Pintu memang tertutup. Tapi dengan tamu yang sudah berada didalam._

"_Pergi."_

_Luhan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata apapun selain kata tersebut. Tubuhnya menegang, menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan orang itu. Di ruang tamu apartemennya sendiri._

_Dulu sekali, jika mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan, adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Suasana begitu canggung dengan Luhan yang menahan kekesalan yang menggumpal pada sosok ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata lagi._

"_Sehun ssi aku mohon pergi. Tidak pantas bertamu malam-malam. Saya butuh istirahat." Ucap Luhan. Dengan tubuh membelakangi Sehun. Luhan enggan menoleh untuk berbicara dengannya._

_Dalam satu sentakan, tubuh ringkih Luhan sudah terpojok. Punggungnya membentur dinding, dengan tubuh Sehun mengurungnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Membuat Luhan kehilangan tenaga seketika._

"_Hyung, sampai kapan kau menghindariku?" Tangan kiri Sehun mencengkeram dagu Luhan mendongakkan kepala tertunduk Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya saat ia bicara._

_Luhan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Meski ia sedang terjebak dengan Sehun mencengkeram wajahnya, ia tidak bisa melawan. Lebih tepatnya tidak mampu. Dan saat Sehun membuat kepalanya mendongak, kedua mata itu bertemu. Luhan mendadak lupa dimana ia berpijak saat ini._

_Mata Sehun. Mata itu yang ada di dalam matanya saat ini. Luhan harus mengakui, ia sangat rindu tatapan hangat itu. Tatapan yang dulu menghiasi hari-harinya. Tatapan penuh cinta yang sangat disukai Luhan, yang selalu membuat Luhan harus menarik nafas begitu dalam karena jantungnya memompa terlalu cepat._

"_Kau menghilang tanpa kabar -dan ternyata pindah kesini-. Tanpa mau mendengarkanku dulu. Kau tahu? Hatiku ini seperti ada yang meremas begitu kuat. Sakit sekali." Ucap Sehun lirih, seperti bisikan. Matanya nanar saat melihat sesuatu yang basah sudah mengaliri pipi kanan dan kiri Sehun. Air mata, yang bahkan baru kali ini Luhan lihat sejak ia dan Sehun berkenalan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihatnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha mengucapkan beberapa patah kata._

"_Hatiku juga sakit melihatnya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sahabatmu itu juga membuatku seperti tak memiliki nyawa lagi kau tahu." Ucap Luhan. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Matanya masih menatap Sehun dalam. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu dan Tao. Tapi tolong jangan dekati aku lagi."_

_Jelas Luhan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa suaranya bergetar saat kekar Sehun beralih mencengkeram pundak Luhan begitu kuat. Membuat Luhan yang berada dalam kurungannya meringis kesakitan._

"_Sudah kubilang. Aku dan Tao tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Ia hanya menggodaku karena belum pernah berani menciummu." Ucap Sehun yang terdengar seperti rengekan bagi Luhan._

_**Blush**_

_Semburat merah menjalari pipi putih Luhan._

"_Aku saat itu menjelaskan kalau aku takut dianggap amatir dan tidak mahir berciuman. Padahal aku ingin sekali memberikannya di hari peringatan satu tahun kita berpacaran. Dan Tao, maksudnya ia ingin melatihku tekniknya."_

_Lanjut Sehun. Tatapan memohon jelas kentara di hadapan Luhan, memohon untuk mempercayai kata-katanya._

_Luhan masih shock dengan pengakuan Sehun. Benarkah yang ia katakan?_

_Luhan seperti ingin terbang saja sekarang. Jujur saja ia sudah lama ingin berciuman dengan Sehun. Ia adalah mahasiswa yang sudah dewasa. Terkadang ia iri ketika teman-teman kampusnya bercerita tentang ciuman mereka dengan kekasih masing-masing. Sayangnya ia terlalu malu untuk meminta hal itu pada Sehun._

_Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Luhan masih sedikit ragu akan kejujuran Sehun._

"_Aku tidak perca.. mmph."_

_Tidak. Sehun tidak suka jika Luhan tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Bibir itu dengan cepat menempel bibir orang yang masih ia anggap kekasihnya, mencegah keluarnya kata-kata yang begitu Sehun benci keluar dari mulut Luhan._

_Luhan membeku. Merasakan pergerakan bibir hangat Sehun di atas bibirnya. Ia tidak mampu melawan, seluruh persendiannya serasa lemas. Dirinya dalam kegamangan, ingin sekali membalas pergerakan bibir Sehun yang kini mulai aktif menghisap bibir atas bawahnya._

_Lidah Sehun bergerak ke arah celah bibir Luhan, seperti mengetuk. Meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Luhan belum mengerti, sehingga ia tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. _

_Ini first kissnya, yang terjadi justru di saat-saat yang tidak manis._

_Namun Luhan merasa seperti orang mabuk. Tubuhnya tidak oleng meski tanpa tenaga, karena tangan Sehun melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Memeluk posesif seolah tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh rapuhnya. Matanya melihat wajah Sehun dalam jarak sedekat ini, bibirnya terkunci bibir Sehun dan matanya pun terkunci tatapan tajam Sehun._

_Perutnya seolah dipenuhi batu dingin. Aneh sekali rasanya._

"_Nggh.."_

_Luhan sontak mendesah. Lehernya kini dijamah oleh bibir Sehun. _

_Sehun menjilat pelan leher jenjang itu, menggigit, lalu kembali mengecup potongan yang digigit Sehun. Rasanya sama dengan aromanya, vanilla._

_Sehun tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia bisa melakukan ini setelah terus berusaha mencari Luhannya. Bahkan ketika ia menyerah dan berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada adik Kai, Kyungsoo, yang terlihat mirip dengan Luhan, meski mata Kyungsoo lebih besar._

_Tapi takdir berkata lain. Tuhan mempertemukan kembali mereka berdua, dalam sebuah momen dan tempat yang tak mereka sangka-sangka._

_Senyum tipis Sehun memudar saat tiba-tiba dadanya didorong begitu keras. Entah dari mana Luhan memiliki kekuatan itu. Tapi frasa selanjutnya adalah yang membuat senyum tipis itu kembali merekah._

"_Tolong... beri aku waktu untuk bisa mempercayaimu kembali. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan datang kepadamu. Jadi tolong pergilah." _

"_Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun."_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun keluar dari apartemen Luhan dengan hati yang rela. Senyum miris tersungging di wajahnya. Ia sangat yakin dengan hatinya, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan lagi untuk kedua kali dari hatinya. Biarlah sekarang ia memperbaiki hatinya, tidak lagi menjadikan Kyungsoo pelampiasan. Kyungsoo adik Kai yang lucu, kyeopta. Dan sekarang adik kesayangan Sehun juga. _

_Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya terpejam, menghayati sisa pelukan hangat itu. Ia rindu, sangat amat rindu pada sosok itu. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Semoga saja hatinya bisa kembali mempercayai anak nakal itu. Ia hanya butuh waktu._

_._

_._

_._

"... _hyung_? Luhan _hyung_?" Bahu Luhan diguncang sedemikian rupa oleh Lay. Menyadarkan kembali Luhan dari acara melamun dadakannya. Gara-gara Sehun sih.

"_N-ne_? _Waeyo_ Lay ah?" Tanya Luhan agak gugup. Matanya melihat sekeliling, banyak jenis tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ada yang prihatin, terlihat seperti memohon, bahkan ada yang seperti penasaran. Bingung.

"Itu Kris _hyung_ sepupumu malah memilih Tao untuk dia adopsi. Kau mel-

"MWO?"

-lamun _hyung_?" Ucapan Lay terputus teriakan terkejut Luhan.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan? Dia itu bukan anak yatim piatu dan bukan penghuni panti ini. Lagian bisa kau bedakan tidak mana sukarelawan mana anak asuh di panti ini? _Pabo_." Oceh Luhan setelah kesadarannya _full loading_. Matanya berkilat marah. Kadang ia merasa malu mengakui Kris yang kadang bodoh itu sebagai sepupunya. Predikat jeniusnya bisa tercemar. Haih.

"T-tapi.."

"Kami juga tadi sudah menjelaskan padanya. Tapi dia tidak mau mengerti juga. Lagian kemana saja pikiranmu sejak tadi, Luhan?" Tanya Suho, dengan tidak berperike-naga-an seenaknya memotong kalimat Kris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. _Gomawo_ sudah memberitahuku." Ucap Luhan pada Suho. Kemudian kembali meng-_glare _Kris.

Kris menciut. Luhan si manis –bukan jembatan Ancol- yang unyu unyu sekali itu kalau marah sebelas dua belas dengan _umma_nya.

"Huh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Kris." Potong Luhan. Tangannya berkali-kali menepuk dahi prihatin. Suasana ruangan itu terasa _awkward_. Luhan mendadak temperamental, dengan Kris yang menjadi korban semprotan Luhan. _Poor Krissie_. Ruangan itu masih hening, hanya suara detak jam yang terdengar.

"A.. anu... Luhan _hyung_.."

"APA?" Sentak Luhan tanpa sadar. Emosinya yang tidak stabil membuatnya kesulitan mengontrol tinggi rendah nada bicaranya.

"..."

Luhan menoleh. Baru saja sadar kalau ia membentak Tao. Mata Tao tampak berkaca-kaca. Soalnya baru kali ini ia dibentak seperti itu. Sepertinya ia urung melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada Luhan.

"Luhan _hyung_ kenapa membentak Tao _hyung_? Tuh kan Tao _hyung_ nya jadi menangis. Tao_ hyung gwaenchana_?" Sekarang giliran si imut Kyungsoo yang bicara. Anak yang paling muda di ruangan itu entah sejak kapan turun dari pangkuan Kai. Sekarang tangan kecil itu sedang menepuk-nepuk paha Tao, berusaha menghibur. Sungguh tingkah yang menggemaskan. Mau tak mau Tao tersenyum tipis, sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja dibentak.

"_Mianhae_, Tao. _Hyung_ sempat hilang konsentrasi barusan. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, hm?" Ucap Luhan lagi yang membuat Tao mendongak. Tatapan Luhan kembali lembut seperti sedia kala. Namun tetap saja Tao belum bisa menghapus wajah Luhan yang mendadak berubah seram itu.

Tao menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Suho yang melihat suasana semakin canggung, berniat menyelesaikan keadaan ini.

"Sekali lagi ku jelaskan ya Kris. Tao itu bukan yatim piatu yang tinggal disini. Dia hanya sukarelawan yang sedang menghabiskan masa liburan musim panasnya dengan membantu di panti ini. Jadi kau tidak ada hak untuk mengadopsinya." Suho mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kalau kau orang asing mungkin sudah ku suruh pergi dari tadi. Tapi karena kau sepupu Luhan, ku izinkan kau menginap disini. Sambil mencari anak lain yang lebih _pantas _untuk kau adopsi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Suho panjang lebar, sekaligus memberikan penawaran pada Kris.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa menginap di apartemenku." Tawar Luhan menyambung penawaran Suho.

Kris terlihat menimbang sejenak. Kalau ia menginap disini, berapa keuntungan yang ia dapat?  
1. Dapat tempat menginap gratis. Tapi kan dia bisa menginap di apartemen Luhan. Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan apartemen baru untuk ia tinggali. _**Choice**_** pertama, tidak masuk akal.**  
2. Benar juga kata Suho, dia bisa menyeleksi lagi anak yang benar-benar penghuni panti asuhan ini untuk diadopsi (permintaan _umma_ benar-benar merepotkan). Karena tadi saat berkeliling di panti asuhan perhatiannya hanya fokus pada pemuda mata panda yang manis itu. Hingga penjelasan Luhan tidak ia dengarkan sama sekali. Jadi dia harus serius sekarang memperhatikan satu demi satu anak-anak yang akan menjadi anggota keluarganya. _**Choice**_** kedua, bolehlah.**  
3. Walaupun dia ternyata tidak bisa mengadopsi Tao untuk jadi adiknya, setidaknya jika ia tinggal disini beberapa hari, ia bisa terus berdekatan dengan si mata panda dan terus menatapnya. Whoaahh! _**Choice**_** ketiga, ide yang sangat baik.**

Kris tersenyum setelah menemukan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap dulu disini sekalian menyeleksi anak yang akan aku adopsi. Tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan memberikan sumbangan. Tidak banyak sih, tapi kurasa cukup untuk biaya makan sebulan seluruh penghuni panti."

Jawaban Kris membuat semuanya mendesah lega dan bergerak untuk istirahat, kecuali Tao. Ia masih terdiam di sana.

Ia masih cukup bingung. _Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil? Kenapa sepupunya Luhan itu malah menunjuknya ya? Wah, berarti benar ya dia itu kekanakan? _ Tao masih saja larut dalam pikiran dan konklusi pribadinya. Padahal ruangan itu sudah sangat sepi, semuanya sudah kembali ke kamar. Ucapan Suho yang menyuruh kembali ke kamarnya bersama dengan Sehun itu tidak terdengar olehnya. Kalau Kai sih, apa peduli. Dengan santainya ia meninggalkan Tao sambil menggendong Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar.

Tao tersadar saat ia mulai merasakan hawa dingin angin malam yang sebagian menerobos masuk. Tangannya meraba tengkuk, merasa sedikit merinding. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia memandang sekeliling, sepi sekali. Ruangan sudah agak temaram karena lampu dimatikan sebagian. Sampai ia menoleh kepalanya ke kanan, merasakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"KYAAA!"

Tao berteriak histeris melihat makhluk jadi-jadian tak jelas yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Refleks bantal sofa ia jadikan senjata untuk memukuli sosok menyeramkan itu, dengan brutal. Lalu lari tunggang langgang menuju kamarnya dengan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berdebam berasal dari kamar yang Tao masuki. Pintunya dibanting.

Sosok di sofa itu mengelus wajahnya prihatin.

"Padahal wajahku ini sudah kuolesi dengan _BB Cream_ setiap malam dan wajahku mulus tampan. Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya. Tapi kenapa dia lari? Apa aku seseram itu ?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Masuk kamar Kris. Mau sampai kapan kau disitu."

Luhan muncul dari balik pintu kamar yang ia tempati dan menegur sosok yang sedang sibuk menggumam itu. Kris menurut, ia membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar yang Luhan tempati, tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Sepertinya efek _jetlag_ masih mempengaruhinya.

"Oh ya. Karena kau baru saja menakuti Tao, malam ini kau tidur di atas karpet." Ucap Luhan kejam.

Dan sosok itu semakin lemas saja dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi suasana terlihat seperti biasanya. Meski ini libur panjang musim panas, bukan alasan untuk para penghuni panti ini bermalas-malasan. Sang pemilik panti yang sedang keluar kota itu mengajarkan banyak hal kepada mereka. Sehingga di hari yang agak mendung ini tidak ada yang beralasan untuk bergelung malas di dalam selimut. Sayangnya pengecualian itu berlaku. Termasuk untuk beberapa orang.

"Kris pemalas... Bangun sekarang! Kau pikir ini hotel apa?" Itu suara Luhan yang awalnya pelan, namun memekik di bagian akhir.

"Chanyeol bangun, banyak yang harus kita kerjakan hari ini. Hei, kau mau bangun atau kita putus saja, hm?" Bisa tebak? Baekhyun tentu saja.

.

.

Seperti biasa, anak-anak panti belajar setiap pukul sembilan pagi. Menyanyi bersama Baekhyun, _dance_ dengan Kai dan Sehun, lalu wushu diajarkan oleh Tao.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang saat kelompok wushu yang di ajar sedang jeda. Tao duduk di sudut lapangan belakang panti sambil meluruskan kakinya. Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya mencari botol air minum. Sambil membuka penutupnya, ia menatap sekeliling. Muridnya tidak banyak, hanya empat orang. Mengingat memang jumlah anak-anak penghuni panti tidak sebanyak jumlah murid dalam satu kelas.

Dua anak yang sedang mengobrol itu si Minho dan Xiumin, si bocah bakpao yang ternyata punya tenaga dalam yang luar biasa. Tao saja mengakui ketika ia seusia Xiumin, tenaganya tidaklah sekuat itu.

Kyuhyun, anak kecil nakal yang sempat mengejek Kai itu memilih wushu. Ketika Tao tanya kenapa, Kyuhyun mengungkapkan bahwa ia sudah terlalu pintar menyanyi dan menari. Bahkan si _dancing machine_ sekelas Kai saja diremehkan olehnya. Ck, Sombong sekali. Dan anak sombong itu sekarang sedang menempel dengan anak bergigi kelinci yang berbakat itu, namanya Sungmin. Lihat, mereka sedang suap-suapan. Bikin Tao iri saja, dia kan jomblo menyedihkan.

Tao yang menyadari itu mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Lalu tangannya bersegera minum secukupnya. Tao baru saja akan menutup kembali botol minumnya saat ada tangan besar menyambar botol minum yang ia pegang. Dan dengan angkuhnya sosok bertangan besar itu meminum sisa air dari botol itu.

Matanya menatapi wajah yang masih tertutup botol yang minum sambil berdiri itu.

"_Ya_! tidak sopan sekali sih kau ini?"

Tegur Tao keras. Si tersangka perebut botolnya menunduk, menampakkan wajahnya.

_Kris?_

Tao mengernyit.

"Manis. Hehehe." Kata Kris begitu saja. "Kyungie, kau mau tidak?" Ucap Kris menoleh ke sebelah kiri bawahnya.

Tao mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Ada anak kecil bernama Kyungsoo, katanya sih adiknya Kai. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bersama Kris?

"Tidak mau ah. Kyungie tidak haus. Tao _hyuuung_..." Tao berbicara datar pada Kris, lalu berlari dan memeluk manja sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kyungsoo, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus surai legam Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungie ya? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Kyungie digeret sama _hyung _naga itu. Katanya ingin melihat Tao _hyung_. Dia rindu pada Tao _hyung _katanya." Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Heh?"

Tao hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Rindu? Kepalanya menoleh pada Kris, naga _hyung _yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Kris hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya salah tingkah. Kyungsoo menyesali mulutnya yang terus berceloteh tentang Tao pada anak kecil ember ini.

.

.

"Hyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Chen? Kenapa aku ditarik ke koridor ini?"

Xiumin, anak kecil yang tadinya sedang menikmati jeda saat berlatih wushu mendadak ditarik oleh Chen, _roommate_ menyebalkan -kesayangan- nya.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Chen berlagak inosen.

"Aku masih latihan Wushu, bodoh!" Sembur Xiumin tidak sabar. Chen memasang wajah memelasnya, berusaha mendapatkan simpati Xiumin.

"Ck, sebentar saja _hyung_. Aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat sebelum suaraku benar-benar habis gara-gara disuruh teriak terus oleh Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Sergah Xiumin ketus.

"Aku butuh tenaga tambahan, _hyung_. Hehehe. Dan hanya kau yang bisa memberikannya."

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya. "Hanya aku? Mana bisa?"

"Bisa." Jawab Chen yakin. Lalu detik itu juga,Chen membawa tubuh Xiumin dalam dekapannya. Chen tersenyum hangat. "Nah, begini caranya, _hyung_."

"C-Chennie..." Wajah seputih susu Xiumin memerah dalam dekapan anak yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Apalagi saat tangan Chen mengelus punggung Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Ssst.. Bukankah ini nyaman sekali, _hyung_?" Xiumin tertegun. Sepertinya benar kata Chen. Rasanya hangat, dan jantungnya memacu cepat. Entah kenapa, Xiumin merasa nyaman sekali diperlakukan begitu oleh Chen. Tanpa sadar, Xiumin membalas pelukan hangat Chen.

Kedua anak kecil itu terlihat begitu manis dalam posisi berpelukan seperti ini. Keduanya diam saja, menikmati sensasi debaran jantung masing-masing.

Xiumin sedikit kecewa saat Chen melepaskan pelukannya. Padahal baru saja ia menikmatinya. Bibirnya mengerucut yang melihatnya tertawa.

"Ahahahaha... _Hyung_ tidak usah kecewa begitu. Aku bisa memelukmu kapanpun kau mau."

**Blush**

Wajah Xiumin memerah lagi. Dengan ikhlas ia menjitak dahi lebar Chen. Yang menjadi korban jitakan hanya tertawa-tawa usil. Jujur saja, hatinya lebih hangat sekarang. Terutama saat melihat berbagai ekspresi pipi bakpau di hadapannya.

"Hyah..." Chen menghela nafas, tidak mempermasalahkan dahinya yang baru saja disentil "Gomapte ne, Xiuminnie..."

Dengan lembut ditempelkannya bibir Chen pada pucuk kepala Xiumin. Lalu secepat kilat ia berlari menuju ruang menyanyi lagi.

"Ya! Chen!"

"Lalalala..."

Kai yang sedang mencari Kyungsoo –yang tadi dibawa kabur Kris saat ia mengajar _dance_- melihat adegan kedua anak itu saat melewati koridor. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian kembali melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu Kyungsoonya ketemu.

..

Kai mulai berpikir ngawur.

"Aish, dibawa kemana sih anak itu? Awas saja kalau naga Kanada itu meracuni pikiran **polos** adikku."

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**.**

**Rated: Mature/ No Children**

**Casts: **

**Kyungsoo : 6 years old**

**Kim Jongin : 17 years old**

**Other Casts: **

**Oh Sehun : 17 years old**

**Huang Zi Tao : 17 Years old**

**Suho : 19 years old**

**Lay : 18 years old**

**Byun Baekhyun : 18 years old**

**Park Chanyeol : 18 years old**

**Xi Luhan : 19 years old**

**Xiumin : 8 years old**

**Chen : 7 years old**

**Kris : 19 years old**

**And other casts.**

**Disclaimer: Cast punya SM. Cerita punya SAYA. Dan semuanya murni berasal dari imaji saya.**

.

.

.

**WARNING: **

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

.

.

.

"Kyungie _ya_... kau kemana saja? _Hyung_ rinduuu sekali." Sehun dengan OOC berlebihan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo cengo.

Pasalnya ia baru saja pulang dari berbelanja (sekalian dapat es krim gratis) dengan Luhan dan Lay, setelah berusaha kabur dari adegan _absurd_ Kristao. Masuk langsung dipeluk posesif seperti ini oleh Sehun. Meninggalkan _battle game_ dengan Kai di depan televisi. Lay dan Luhan juga ikutan cengo.

Kai memutar bola mata malas. Pasti kambuh lagi _lebay_nya. Dengan mata mengantuk ia melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Seperti tidak bertemu ratusan tahun saja.

Eh? Ratusan tahun? Kai jadi ikutan _alay_ deh. -_-'

Tapi Kai menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak bersama Kris seharian. Bisa tertular virus naga nanti.

Sehun dengan gemas menciumi pipi gembul Kyungsoo kanan dan kiri.

"_Hyung_..." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Mmm?" Tanya Sehun. Sehun masih sibuk menciumi pipi Kyungsoo tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar.

"_Hyung_... hiks... hiks..."

Gerakan Sehun terhenti. Mendadak ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah mungil Kyungsoo. Cukup _curious_ kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terisak saat Sehun ciumi pipinya. Apa ciuman gemasnya membuat pipi Kyungsoo sakit? Mendadak Sehun gugup. Dirasakannya aura yang mulai tidak mengenakkan di ruangan ini.

"_W-wae_? _Wae_ Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo tidak berniat menjawab. Melainkan memberontak dari gendongan Sehun. Matanya tampak basah oleh air mata yang turun perlahan. Bibirnya bergetar.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban berarti, kepala Sehun melongok ke bawah. Tampak gumpalan es krim yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Kelihatannya jatuh dari tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya Sehun sendiri adalah penyebabnya.

Medadak Sehun merasa _deja vu_.

"Huaaa Jongin _hyuung_..." Setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Sehun, Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Kai yang duduk di depan televisi. Layar _flat _itumasih menyala menunjukkan tulisan GAME OVER besar-besar.

Kai refleks membawa sang adik masuk dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang cerewet kalau menangis itu terus saja mengoceh.

"Sehun _hyung_ nakal huuu..."

"Huuu... hiks... Es krim Kyungie _hyung_... hiks... es krim..."

"Huaaa..."

Kai yang dipeluk begitu erat oleh Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat banyak. Uh, kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak memeluknya begini, sudah ia benturkan kepala Sehun ke dinding terdekat.

"Sudah tenanglah Kyungie." Kai mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo, bermaksud menenangkan sang adik yang tidak berhenti mengumpat. Kai geleng-geleng prihatin._ Geez_, anak jaman sekarang memang tidak bisa mengontrol lidahnya ya.

"Hiks... es krim _hyuung_..."

"Iya iya, nanti _hyung_ belikan yang baru ya. Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Hibur Kai. Kai kemudian berdiri dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Dengan santai ia hampiri Sehun yang sepertinya merasa bersalah.

"Aaaa... Jongin _pabo_ _appo_.. jangan tarik telingaku.. awww."

Sehun berusaha memberontak saat telinganya di tarik mendadak oleh Kai. Kai dengan wajah datar menatap hasilnya. Sehun meringis dengan telinga memerah.

"Nah, Sehun _hyung_nya sudah _hyung_ jewer. Sekarang kita beli es krim yang baru, yuk." Bujuk Kai lembut. Kemudian matanya beralih memelototi Sehun.

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Kai tersenyum melihatnya.

Luhan menatap kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Kemudian ia menoleh, melihat Sehun masih meringis memegangi telinganya. Luhan tertawa geli dalam hati, mengingat ia masih kesal pada manusia satu ini.

"Lay, ayo. Belanjaan ini masih berantakan."

"Ne, _hyung_." Jawab Lay. Lalu berjalan sambil memperhatikan telinga Sehun, menatap iba. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyeret Lay untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Sehun yang tadinya berharap diperhatikan Luhan kini terduduk lemas. Luhan masih marah ternyata. Padahal tadi dia cukup _excited _saat melihat Luhan tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum berangkat ke pasar.

.

.

Kai tersenyum memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang lahap memakan es krim sambil berjalan pulang. Tangannya menggandeng erat sebelah tangan sang adik agar tidak terlepas. Genggamannya lebih erat lagi ketika Kyungsoo mengayunkan kaki sambil terus menyesap es krim. Kai terus mengamati pergerakan Kyungsoo sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti.

"_Hyung _lihat itu!"

Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian yang memajang busana pengantin di bagian depan toko. Kedua alis Kai bertaut heran.

"_Ne. Wae_ Kyungie?"

"Kyungie pernah lihat televisi. Kalau ada orang pacaran mereka akan memakai gaun seperti itu untuk menikah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk gaun satu pasang itu.

Kai tersenyum. Mudah sekali adiknya mempelajari sesuatu. Hatinya menghangat mengetahuinya, kemudian mengangsurkan tangannya untuk mengusak kepala mungil Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Kita kan juga pacaran, _hyung_. Berarti nanti kita akan menikah juga kan, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan kesimpulannya benar.

Kai terkesiap. Spekulasi adiknya ini yang selama ini ia tak ingin bayangkan.

Bagaimana dua saudara (meskipun saudara tiri) bisa bersanding? Atau, Kai harus berkata apa pada appa kandung dan ibu tirinya, saat mengetahui kedua anak mereka memiliki ikatan khusus?

"_Hyung_?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan telapak tangan di hadapan wajah Kai. Berusaha menyadarkan Kai dari keterdiamannya.

"O-oh _ne. Ne_. Tentu saja." Jawab Kai. Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar.

"Kalau begitu nanti kalau sudah besar, Kyungie pasti pakai gaun putih itu, dan Jongin _hyung_ pakai jas hitam itu. Whoah! Pasti serasi..." Ucap Kyungsoo riang sambil membawa kedua tangan mengepal lucu di bawah dagu. Terlihat samar rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Kai sesungguhnya ingin sekali ikut terbang ke dunia khayal seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi sayang akal logika tidak bisa memungkiri. Kai tersenyum masam. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, lalu memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo yang mendapat pelukan mendadak terdiam dengan rona kemerahan yang semakin jelas.

"Pasti. Pasti serasi sekali."

Mulut Kai yang memastikan. Namun kegamangan melanda hatinya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo sekedar untuk menenangkan hati. Ia benci dengan fakta ini. Fakta kalau ada sebuah tembok besar tak kasat mata yang menghalangi.

Angin sepoi berhembus dalam pelukan mereka di tepi jalan. Menerbangkan setitik air mata Kai, dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Haha. Aku menang kris _hyung_. Hahaha. Bweee."

"Ck. Jangan senang dulu. Itu karena aku memang sengaja mengalah. Aku takut kau nanti menangis meraung-raung kalau ku kalahkan."

"Ish. Berkelit saja. Kalau memang tidak bisa jujur saja kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mengalah. Kalau begitu ayo tanding lagi!"

Kai menatap malas dua lelaki kelebihan gizi di hadapannya. _Hyper_ sekali. Main _Playstation_ saja seperti meributkan siapa yang harus mati duluan.

"Jongin _hyung_, aaaa."

Kai menoleh. Sebenarnya ia malas duduk di ruang tangah ini. Tapi Kyungsoo memaksa. Katanya ia ingin menyuapi Jongin _hyung_nya yang tidak makan dari tadi siang.

Sekarang yang Kai hadapi adalah tangan Kyungsoo menggantung di depan mulutnya. Menanti Kai membuka mulut untuk memasukkan makanan di tangannya.

Kai bengong. Entah memikirkan apa.

Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan tingkah Kai kini mengambil inisiatif lain. Tubuh mungilnya ia angkat dan berpindah ke pangkuan Kai. Memaksa sesuap makanan masuk ke dalam mulut Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas atas usahanya. Sekarang Kai sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Kyungie... kenapa Jongin _hyung_mu kau suapi?" Suho yang sedang membawa cemilan menanyakan perihal pemandangan aneh di hadapannya. Adik menyuapi kakak.

"Jongin _hyung_ belum makan dari tadi siang, Suho _hyung_. Kalau tidak makan nanti tambah hitam bagaimana?" Ujar Kyungsoo mengalir tanpa beban.

_**Twitch**_

Kai tersinggung. Mana ada orang tidak makan jadi tambah hitam?

Suho menahan tawa. Kyungsoo berbicara dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa. Mata bocah mungil itu mengerjap polos seperti biasa, dan itu lucu sekali di mata Suho.

"Wah, omong-omong. Suho _hyung_ juga belum makan dari siang tadi. Kyungie suapi Suho _hyung _juga ya?" Pinta Suho. Pancaran matanya berkilat usil.

"Eum..." Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Kepalanya melongok pada piring di tangannya. Ia terlihat menimbang sejenak, "Baiklah, sini Suho _hyung_ biar Kyungie suapi juga."

Suho dengan girang –sekaligus usil- duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Kai duduk. Tanpa disadari Suho dan Kyungsoo, Kai memberengut.

Suho merusuh. Kai kan sedang romantis-romantisan dengan Kyungie nya. Dasar.

Disisi lain, dua manusia yang sedang sibuk main _game_ tidak menghiraukan suara berisik dari Kai, Suho dan Kyungsoo di belakang yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada _game_, tidak menyadari sepasang mata mencurigakan. Sepasang mata itu sesekali mencuri pandang pada wajah manis Tao.

_**Cup**_

Kris pelakunya. Dengan sengaja di tengah permainan ia mengecup pipi Tao. Mendadak Tao kehilangan konsentrasi. Pipinya merona.

Kris menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya. Tao kalah _battle game_ kali ini.

"Kau curang!" Tao protes dan menyalahkan Kris yang sengaja menciumnya agar menang.

"Aku kan hanya mencium pipimu. Apa salah?"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau sengaja ya memecah konsentrasiku agar kau menang? Dasar curang."

"Hah? Kau mendadak tidak konsentrasi saat ku cium? Ah, berarti kau suka padaku." Ucap Kris percaya diri.

Sayangnya wajah Tao memerah lagi. Skak mat untuk Tao.

"Ti-tidak. Cih, aku tidak akan suka dengan namja aneh sepertimu."

Kris tidak menanggapi. Dengan santainya ia malah mengecup bibir Tao yang sibuk berkilah. Hasilnya, Tao lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia _blushing _parah.

"Hei... kalau mau berciuman jangan disini dong. Ada anak kecil disini." Sela Kai jengah. Tidak ingat kalau anak kecil itu sudah di iya-iyakan olehnya. Bahkan lebih parah.

"Tao _hyung_ hati-hati. Kris _hyung_ itu aneh." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menyela.

"Kalian pacaran ya? Masa sih kalian pacaran? Padahal kan baru kenal?" Tanya Suho sok _innocent_.

Lama-lama Kai berpikir, Suho ini punya kesamaan dengan leader Boyband Shinee. Sama-sama _sangtae_.

"Suho, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Luhan yang baru saja muncul dari arah kamar. Luhan agak mengernyit saat ia melihat Suho disuapi oleh Kyungsoo. Kalau Kai sih wajar, dia kan _hyung_nya. Nah kalau Suho?

"Ehehe.." Suho salah tingkah dipergoki. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk dengan garing, "Hanya iseng kok."

Luhan dan Kai dan memutar bola mata. Kadang Suho bisa bertingkah _absurd_ juga.

"Luhan, kau kenapa pakai jaket di dalam ruangan begini?" Lanjut Suho heran. Malam ini memang dingin, tapi kan di dalam ruangan ada penghangat ruangan.

"Oh ini, malam ini aku ingin menginap di apartemenku dahulu. Besok aku harus ke sepakbola ada rapat untuk ternamen. Aku harus menyiapkan _draft_ untuk rapatnya."

"Begitu ya. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"_Gomawo _Suho." Ucap Luhan. Kemudian menoleh pada dua makhluk yang masih sibuk dengan _battle game_ mereka. "Kris kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Hmm?" Gumam Kris tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia terlalu fokus pada _game._

"Kris kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" Suara Luhan sedikit meninggi. Heran, tidak biasanya Kris mau diajak main _game_. Sampai serius begitu lagi.

Kris mem_pause game_nya saat mendengar suara Luhan yang mulai emosi.

"_Mian_. Hehe. Besok saja aku menyusul ke apartemenmu. Sekedar membereskan sedikit barang-barangku. Malam ini aku menginap disini saja." Ucap Kris tenang.

Luhan agak bergidik. Pasalnya Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sambil mengelus bahu Tao. Jangan lupakan mata elang Kris yang sekali-sekali melirik pemuda manis dalam rangkulannya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tampaknya Kris sedang jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa sendiri?" Tanya Suho kemudian. Luhan mendengus malas.

"Aku ini laki-laki Suho. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Luhan sambil berlalu pergi.

Suho hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia kan cuma khawatir. Salah ya?

Kyungsoo menatap pintu keluar beberapa saat setelah Luhan pergi. Kemudian kepalanya ia telengkan menatap Suho. "Suho _hyung_."

Suho menoleh, "_Ne_?"

"Luhan _hyung_ tinggal dimana memangnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dekat sini kok. Hanya beda beberapa blok. Kenapa Kyungie?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kyungie hanya ingin tahu saja. Jongin _hyung_ buka lagi mulutnya, tinggal sedikit lagi."

Tiba-tiba Sehun melewati ruang tengah sambil memakai jaketnya. Tampak terburu-buru seperti akan pergi keluar.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun menoleh, "Ke minimarket sebentar. Ada yang mau _hyung_ cari. Kau mau titip sesuatu, Jong?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Suho _hyung_ aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sehun kemudian. Suho hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Bocah cadel itu kenapa, sih?" Gumam Kai ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Kyungie, suapi Suho _hyung_ lagi dong..." Pinta Suho lagi. Kai yang mendengarnya melotot tajam ke arah Suho.

"_Andwe_! Kau makan saja sendiri sana." Tolak Kai sadis. Dengan tega ia mengusir Suho dari sofa.

Tidak sopan sekali. Tolong jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah ya.

.

.

Luhan melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 19.30. Belum terlalu malam. Setidaknya perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit dengan jalan kaki tidak membuatnya khawatir. Jalanan masih lumayan ramai.

Kakinya berbelok sebentar ke sebuah minimarket sebelum mencapai apartemennya. Ada beberapa barang yang harus ia beli.

Luhan sedang berdiri di depan rak minuman. Tangannya mengelus dagu tanda berpikir. Kira-kira minuman apa yang cocok untuk menemaninya melakukan finishing _draft_ tugasnya ya? Tidak banyak sih, hanya sebatas berkas absen, notulensi, dan anggaran konsumsi rapat. Tapi ia juga tidak suka kalau mengerjakan tugas tanpa ada minuman penyegar tenggorokannya.

Ia masih menimbang-nimbang saat ada tangan yang begitu saja mengambil sekaleng minuman di depan Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak pilih _bubble tea_ saja? Kau lupa ya ada minuman seenak ini di dunia?"

Luhan terkesiap. "Se-Sehun?"

"Apa? Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk jadi hantu." Gumam Luhan pelan. Berusaha agar gumamannya tidak terdengar Sehun.

"Iya aku tahu aku tampan." Ucap Sehun santai. Luhan membelalak. Sehun dengar ya? Luhan menghela napas.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kau bisa disini. Kau menguntitku ya?" Tuduh Luhan. Sehun yang awalnya sedang melempar-lempar kecil kaleng _bubble tea_ menoleh. Obsidiannya menusuk retina Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau memang laki-laki. Tapi kau terlalu manis, Xiao Lu. Kau saja pernah masuk toilet wanita tanpa ada satupun yang curiga. Lalu bagaimana aku membiarkanmu jalan sendirian di malam yang mendung begini?" Pipi Luhan merona manis. Namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Apartemenku dekat sini bodoh. Kau lupa?" Jawab Luhan terkesan santai. Meski sebenarnya dadanya kembali berdegup kencang saat ditatap tajam seperti itu.

"Terserah." Ujar Sehun malas berdebat. Ia mengambil satu kaleng _bubble tea_ lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan menuju kasir.

.

.

"Ya! menjauh dariku! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Luhan tidak berhenti menyuruh Sehun berhenti sejak tadi. Tapi kelihatannya Sehun cuek saja dan terus berjalan di samping Luhan.

"Ku bilang menjauh sana kau dengar tidak sih?" Usir Luhan semakin ketus.

Sehun yang diusir mendadak terdiam. Ia menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Luhan. "Baiklah. Kau jalan sendiri saja sana."

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum. "Nah, kenapa tidak dari tadi coba?"

Dengan santai Luhan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di tempat. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miring. Sehun yakin sebentar lagi laki-laki cantik itu akan kembali.

"Uwaa! Sehuuun!"

Tuh kan.

"Ahjussi mabuk itu mengejarku!"Teriak Luhan panik. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sehun terlalu erat.

Ahahai. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

.

.

"Sudah masuklah." Titah Sehun pada Luhan. Saat ini mereka sudah di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Sehun dengan mudah melewati ahjussi mabuk hanya dengan beberapa tendangan. Besok Sehun berjanji akan mentraktir Tao karena pernah mengajarinya beberapa teknik dasar wushu.

"Tapi ini hujan deras. Kau mampir saja ya? Kalau kau sakit aku pasti yang disalahkan."

Sehun menggedikkan bahu. "Baiklah. Tapi ini karena kau yang meminta ya." Jawab Sehun. Lalu ia mengikuti Luhan mesuk ke dalam.

Luhan merona. Ini kedua kalinya berduaan dengan Sehun di apartemennya setelah bertengkar. Dan Luhan sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saja.

Ia sebetulnya sudah mulai percaya pada Sehun. Soalnya dia sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana hubungan Sehun dan Tao yang benar-benar terlihat sebagai sahabat. Lalu tadi, ia dengan jelas melihat bagaimana intimnya Tao dengan Kris, walaupun belum jadian.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"_Bubble tea_ yang tadi saja."

.

.

"Sudah selesai tugasnya?" Tanya Sehun. Ia masih di apartemen Luhan. Hujan diluar yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatnya 'terpaksa' bermalam di apartemen Luhan.

"Hmm.. hmmm.." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Kaleng _bubble tea_ di tangannya sudah habis.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mau kembali bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun was-was. Sedikit berharap karena selama ini Luhan sudah berikap normal padanya.

Luhan diam. Ia terus menatap lurus Sehun yang sedang menanti jawabannya. Luhan menarik napas perlahan, lalu membuangnya.

Sehun membelalakkan mata.

Tanpa disangkanya, Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun. Luhan baru akan menarik kembali wajahnya saat tangan Sehun sudah menahan tengkuknya. Mencegah ciuman itu terlepas.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan begitu manis. Kerinduan mendalam tercurahkan begitu saja dalam menit yang terasa begitu cepat.

Luhan tidak menyangka tindakannya malah memancing Sehun berbuat lebih. Tubuhnya kini dibaringkan Sehun di atas sofa apartemennya sendiri, dengan Sehun di atasnya. Sehun melepas ciuman tersebut dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Apakah ini tandanya... kau mau menerimaku kembali?" Tanya Sehun, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Rona merah samar merayapi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku juga." Jawab Luhan terbata. Wajah Sehun sudah tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya. Ia tersenyum, rasa lega menjalari hatinya. Ia memang membutuhkan Sehun. Celah kosong di hatinya terlangkapi kembali.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature/ No Children**

**.**

**Casts: Kyungsoo : 6 years old**

**Kim Jongin : 17 years old**

**Other Casts: Oh Sehun : 17 years old**

**Huang Zi Tao : 17 Years old**

**Suho : 19 years old**

**Lay : 18 years old**

**Byun Baekhyun : 18 years old**

**Park Chanyeol : 18 years old**

**Xi Luhan : 19 years old**

**Xiumin : 8 years old**

**Chen : 7 years old**

**Kris : 19 years old**

**And other casts.**

**Disclaimer: Cast punya SM. Cerita punya SAYA. Dan semuanya murni berasal dari imaji saya.**

.

.

.

**WARNING: **

**KONTEN DEWASA WALAUPUN TOKOHNYA ANAK KECIL, BAHASA VULGAR, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN. YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR TOLONG MANJAUH PLEASE. JIKA ADA FAKTA YANG MENGGANJAL SOAL KENAPA BEGINI DAN KENAPA BEGITU, BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA GINI, BLA BLA, SEMUANYA KEMBALI BAHWA INI ADALAH FIKSI DAN MURNI KARANGAN SAYA. **

**ENJOY****!**

.

.

.

.

"Horeee Jongin _hyung_ sudah selesai makan malam! Berarti Kyungie tidak jadi punya _hyung_ yang semakin hitam. Ahaha." Oceh Kyungsoo tanpa merasa salah sedikitpun. Spekulasi tentang 'tidak makan jadi tambah hitam' melekat kuat dalam ingatannya. Entah dari mana ia belajar itu.

Kai menggeleng prihatin. "Kau sepertinya tersiksa sekali punya _hyung_ berkulit gelap, Kyungie... hiks... Kenapaahh?" gumamnya lirih. Tangan kanannya meremat dada kirinya tragis, lalu berlanjut dengan memukul-mukul dadanya. Tampaknya Kai sedang tertular virus opera sabun. Le _**to the**_ Bay, Alay.

Apa Kyungsoo dengar? Tentu saja tidak.

Kyungsoo dengan santai pergi ke dapur meninggalkan _hyung_nya yang mendadak galau.

.

.

.

"Lay... mau lagi..." Rengek Suho. Mulutnya terbuka lebar layaknya ikan Koi raksasa. Suho yang habis ditendang Kai setelah mengerjai Kyungsoo dan Kai, sudah di dapur menemui Lay yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ck. Kenapa kau mendadak seperti anak kecil sih?" Omel Lay. Dengan malas ia menyuapkan makanan dari piringnya ke mulut Suho.

"Nyam... hmm? Seperti anak kecil? Tidak juga kok. Tadi di ruang tengah Jongin disuapi juga oleh Kyungsoo." Ujar Suho membela diri.

"Ya tapi kan beda. Kyungsoo kan sedang menyuapi _hyung_nya sendiri." Lay mengucapkan yang diketahuinya. Soal Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu pacaran, cuma Sehun dan Tao saja yang tahu.

"Tidak jauh beda dong. Hitung-hitung ini simulasi saat kau jadi 'istri'ku nanti." Goda Suho sambil menaik-turunkan alis. Seketika gerakan tangan Lay terhenti. Wajahnya memunculkan rona kemerahan.

"A-apa sih yang kau katakan?"

"Kan kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Kau lupa lagi?" Suho menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya ya, hehe. Mian aku lupa."

"Astaga Lay... kenapa penyakitmu itu tidak hilang-hilang, sih?"

_**Pletak**_

"Adaww!"

Sendok melayang manis dan mendarat mulus di jidat _tampan_ Suho. *Ingat. Hanya jidatnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku pelupa kusumpal mulutmu pakai wastafel." Ucap Lay pedas.

"Ya! jangan begitu dong _chagiya_. Nanti aku menciummu pakai apa coba?"

"Cium saja tiang listrik!"

*Kris dan Chanyeol mendadak bersin bersamaan

_**Pletak**_

"Aww! _Ya! Chagiya! Baby ya! Love ya!_" Suho memanggil-manggil si _dimple_ manis yang keluar dari dapur. Tangannya sibuk memegangi jidat yang dipukul dua kali oleh sang kekasih -pikun- itu.

.

.

.

Lay berjalan terburu-buru ke kamarnya dengan wajah memerah malu. Hari ini dia habis-habisan dirayu Suho. Sebenarnya bukan keinginannya sih menyiksa Suho. Ia hanya terlampau malu digoda begitu. Salahkan jantungnya yang berdentum begitu keras tiap kali digoda lelaki berwajah _angel_ itu.

_**Bruk**_

"Aduh.."

Lay terkejut. Tadi ia seperti merasa menabrak anak kecil.

"Lay _hyung_ sakit..." Lay melongok ke bawah. Ternyata ia menabrak Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Suho. Gara-gara Suho merayunya sampai ia tidak menyadari Kyungsoo berpapasan dengannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berjongkok dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"_Mianhae_ Kyungie. Lay _hyung_ tidak sengaja. Apa Kyungie kesakitan?"

Kyungsoo tadinya ingin menjawab tidak apa-apa. Tapi sayangnya kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kemudian berganti dengan suara isakan kecil. Bokongnya yang terbanting lebih dulu terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

.

.

.

"KAMI PULAAANGG!" Teriak duo _happy virus_ dari ambang pintu. Senyum keduanya mengembang begitu lebar. Terutama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik yang di ayun-ayunkan di tangan kanannya.

Dan dua menusia heboh itu pundung mendadak. Soalnya saat memasuki ruang tengah, tiga penghuni ruang tengah itu seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kris dan Tao terlihat sibuk dengan _battle game_ mereka, sedangkan Kai menatap malas ke layar yang sedang menayangkan permainan Kris dan Tao, dan kelihatan mengantuk dengan mata sayunya.

"_YA!_ Kenapa tidak ada yang menyambut kami, sih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai yang sebenarnya tadi malas menjawab teriakan mereka, menoleh juga. "Oh hai. Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun. "Kalau belum pulang untuk apa kami ada disini. Oh iya, mana Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melongokkan kepala kesana kemari.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Belum sempat Kai menjawab, terdengar isakan Kyungsoo yang datang dari arah dapur. Bocah mungil itu menangis terisak dalam gendongan Lay.

"Ya ampun Kyungie kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Hiks.. _hyung_..."

"Tadi ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganku saat aku keluar dari dapur. Bokongnya jatuh duluan, kelihatannya sakit sekali. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Lay merasa bersalah seraya menyerahkan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya kepada Kai.

Kai mengangguk mengerti dan menerima Kyungsoo dari Lay "Sudah tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Cup cup cup... Anak pintar tidak boleh menangis..." Hibur Kai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tadi terdiam sebentar kini saling berpandangan.

"Kyungie, daripada menangis, lebih baik kita... MAIN MONOPOLI SAJA! BAEKHYUN HYUNG BARU BELI NIH..." Ajak Baekhyun sinting sambil mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang sejak tadi diayun-ayunkannya.

"IYA KYUNGIE, IKUT KAMI MAIN MONOPOLI SAJA YUK. _HYUNG_ JAMIN PASTI KYUNGIE SENANG!" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan terlalu berlebihan.

_**BLETAK**_

_**BLETAK**_

"Senang hidungmu. Chanyeol _hyung_, Baekhyun _hyung_." Oceh Kai pusing.

"Bokong yang sedang sakit itu diobati bukan diajak main. Idiot." Sekarang suara Tao ikut-ikutan mengomel. Entah sejak kapan ia meninggalkan _battle_ _game_nya dengan Kris.

Sedang dua lelaki yang dikatai idiot oleh Tao memegangi kepala berharga mereka. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti dua orang idiot yang sedang dimarahi karena ketahuan mencuri celana dalam ibunya.

Pemandangan selanjutnya adalah dua anak yang habis dimarahi sedang bermain monopoli dalam diam. Hanya beberapa menit. Karena setelahnya mereka akan berteriak-teriak kembali.

"_Hei kau mencuri uang dari bank, ya?"_

"_Tidak! Kau yang terlalu banyak berhutang... Ya! Kau bayar dulu sewa hotelnya!"_

Ckckck. Dasar idiot.

.

.

.

Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo dalam posisi tengkurap sesampainya mereka di kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkannya agar adiknya tidak kesakitan.

"A-aww... _appo hyung_..." Ringis Kyungsoo menahan perih.

Kai menatap prihatin adiknya yang tampak begitu kesakitan. "Yang mana yang sakit?"

"Di bokongnya _hyung_." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai memutar bola mata.

"Iya _hyung_ tahu bokongmu yang sakit. Tapi di sebelah mana?"

"Semuanya _hyung_." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi semakin _absurd_.

Kai menghela napas. Jawaban Kyungsoo malah membuatnya tambah bingung.

"Ya sudah. Sini _hyung_ lihat. Siapa tahu ada memarnya." Kata Kai seraya melepas celana santai yang Kyungsoo pakai.

Kai memperhatikan dengan seksama tiap inci bokong adiknya. Matanya memicing menelusuri kalau-kalau ada yang terlewat. Ia mengernyit. Tampaknya tidak ada yang salah. Namun akhirnya ia berinisiatif menelusuri bagian samping bokong Kyungsoo. Ternyata di sudut kiri terdapat sedikit memar kemerahan. Kelihatannya karena terantuk lantai yang tidak rata.

Kai tiba-tiba menyunggingkan _smirk_, "Disini ya Kyungie?" Ujarnya dengan telunjuk yang menekan bagian yang sakit.

"Aduh... _Appo hyung_..." Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hmm.." Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau ini?" Kai menusuk bokong kiri Kyungsoo yang tidak memar.

"Hihihi.. geli.." Respon Kyungsoo sambil menggeliat kegelian. Membuat Kai semakin tidak tahan untuk menjahili lagi.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Kai semakin banyak menusuk-nusuk bagian bokong Kyungsoo yang lain dengan telunjuknya.

"Hahaha.. ahahaha... _hyung_ sudah _hyung_... geli... sudah..."

Mau tidak mau Kai tersenyum tanpa henti saat adiknya tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

Kai memperhatikan adiknya yang terus saja menggeliat kegelian. Semakin gemas, ia kini membuat gerakan meremas.

"Ahh..." Reaksi Kyungsoo mendadak berbeda tahu bokongnya kini diremas. "lagi _hyung_..."

Sekarang bukan kegelian. Tapi Kyungsoo malah mendesah. Karena gerakan meremas adalah kebiasaan Kai saat mereka berhubungan intim.

Kai mulai berubah fokus. Tidak ada niat bercanda lagi, karena nafasnya kini sudah memberat. Desahan Kyungsoo barusan memancing libido Kai malam ini. Dengan gerakan lambat ia mengulum jarinya sebentar, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam belahan bokong Kyungsoo.

"Ugh..."

Dan aura santai di kamar mereka kini berubah suhu, meningkat beberapa derajat. Kai dengan intens mengorek lubang Kyungsoo dengan dua jemarinya sedangkan Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesah lirih atas perlakuan _hyung_ tercintanya.

Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak menuju selangkangan Kyungsoo di bagian depan. Menggodanya agar semakin terangsang.

"_Hyung_..." Desah Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Matanya berubah warna. Nafasnya menghela tidak beraturan.

"Kenapa Kyungie?" Kai menanyakan perihal bokong Kyungsoo yang kini menggeliat tak tentu arah.

"G-gatal _hyung_. Lubang Kyungie gatal.."

"Apa mau hyung garuki?"Tanya Kai dengan suara rendah.

"I-iya.. ahhh..."

Kai benar-benar menggaruk lubang Kyungsoo dengan tiga jarinya. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti geliatan bocah mungil yang begitu ia sayangi ini. Semakin kencang ia memainkan jemarinya, semakin dahsyat pula gerakan Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo . Membisikkan beberapa kata yang akhirnya disambut anggukan penurut Kyungsoo.

"_Kyungie pasti tahu akan berlanjut sampai mana permainan malam ini. Hyung minta, Kyungie jangan terlalu keras ya mendesahnya."_

.

.

.

Kai sudah menanggalkan selurah pakaiannya dan Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kai sedang bersiap memasukkan batang _precious_nya ke dalam lubang hangat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbaring dalam posisi terlentang dengan sebuah bantal di bawah pinggulnya.

Dengan perlahan penis Kai memasuki liang surga Kyungsoo.

"Ssssh..."

Ia meringis keenakan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa nikmat kegiatan yang kini ia lakukan. Penisnya serasa dicengkeram begitu erat di dalam sana. Ia serasa berada di surga dunia dan lupa segalanya. Padahal baru sepertiga yang masuk.

"Hhhh... hhh.." Keringat Kyungsoo mengucur deras menahan perih. Walau bagaimanapun, ini bukan porsi normal. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan sakit yang tak terkira. Ia terus berusaha mengatur napas menunggu sang hyung memasukkan penisnya dengan sempurna.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Ia menggapa tangan _hyung_nya untuk merapat di atas tubuhnya, sehingga otomatis penis Kai masuk seluruhnya dengan segera.

"Mmmmph..." Kyungsoo mendesah. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung Kai menyambar bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Mengecap dan mensyukuri betapa manis bibir milik adiknya ini.

Dengan perlahan Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Gerakannya terkesan perlahan karena Kai masih ingat bahwa bokong adiknya itu masih memar.

Kyungsoo gemas dengan gerakan lambat _hyung_nya. Dengan sengaja ia mencubit _nipple_ Kai dengan keras.

"Aww... kenapa kau cubit begini Kyungie? Kan sakit..."

"Lebih cepat _hyung_..." Rengek Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Tapi bokongmu kan masih sakit?"

"Tapi memang Jongin hyung juga selalu membuat lubang Kyungie sakit, kan?" Celetuk Kyungsoo spontan. Kai garuk-garuk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal.

"Iya ya, hehehe."

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya larut dalam desahan lirih mereka. Suara decit ranjang mewarnai kecipak yang terus terdengar berulang-ulang. Lagi-lagi mereka tenggalam dalam dunia mereka berdua. Keduanya menikmati sensasi tabrakan kulit yang menggema di seluruh ruang kamar.

Penis Kai tampak dengan intens maju mundur menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil membuat Kai harus melengkungkan badan untuk bisa menggapai bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibir tebalnya.

Dalam gerakan berlawanan yang semakin cepat tersebut, Kai mengingat semuanya.

"_Kyungie pernah lihat televisi. Kalau ada orang pacaran mereka akan memakai gaun seperti itu untuk menikah."_

"_Kita kan juga pacaran, hyung. Berarti nanti kita akan menikah juga kan, hyung?"_

"_Kalau begitu nanti kalau sudah besar, Kyungie pasti pakai gaun putih itu, dan Jongin hyung pakai jas hitam itu. Whoah! Pasti serasi..."_

"_Pasti. Pasti serasi sekali."_

Semakin cepat ia menggerakkan penisnya, semakin banyak genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu bocah mungil nan imut itu sibuk mendesah. Mulutnya terbuka menganga seraya terus-terusan memanggil Kai. Matanya terpejam, tanda ia begitu menyukai lubangnya dimanja oleh penis Kai.

Kai mengusap kening Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut. Namun setelahnya ia mencengkeram pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Mempercepat lagi tusukannya.

Lalu akhirnya ia klimaks beberapa saat setelah Kyungsoo mencapai puncak.

Napas keduanya terengah. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo terlelap. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

Kai mengecupi kedua kelopak lentik Kyungsoo. Membiarkan setetes air matanya menjatuhi mata yang terpejam itu. Dipandanginya wajah sang adik tiri dalam tatapan sendu. Sampai kapanpun, ia hanya akan mengagumi sosok ini. Tak perduli ia bertemu dengan anak yang lebih manis lagi, ia hanya menyayangi Kyungsoonya.

"_Jaljayo_. Semoga takdir memihak untuk kita." Bisiknya lirih. Kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Seoul masih terlihat sepi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi waktu setempat.

Jalanan di salah satu perumahan di Seoul juga tampak sepi. Tak begitu ramai, masih sekitar satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang. Termasuk dua orang pemuda yang menikmati udara pagi musim panas Seoul.

Luhan dan Sehun, dua pemuda itu. Luhan terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, _hyung_. Pemandangan pagiku bisa rusak nanti." Ucap Sehun, memandang wajah Luhan yang tepat berada di bahu kanannya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu." Ucap Luhan ketus, agak risih saat Sehun terus saja menengok ke samping untuk memandangi wajahnya. "Kan ini semua gara-gara kau. Aku jadi tidak bisa hadir dalam pertemuan klub bola kampus."

"Tapi kan sudah kau kirimi data-data itu lewat _email_. Kau sudah izin karena sakit, kan?" Ujar Sehun, seraya membenarkan posisi Luhan dalam gendongan belakangnya, yang sedikit merosot.

"Iya aku sakit. Aku benar-benar sakit. Dan itu kan gara-gara kau. Ck, kenapa harus semalam sih kau menyerangku? Kau membuatku tampak seperti pinguin berjalan. Di bawah sana masih perih sekali."

"_Mianhae_." Sehun tampak menyesal.

"..."

"..."

"_Gwaenchana_." Balas Luhan lirih. "Kau bahkan rela menggendongku sampai panti seperti ini."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Tapi, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk tetap datang ke panti, _hyung_?"

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama jauh dari anak-anak panti. Lagipula, aku tidak tega membiarkan Lay memasak sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni panti sendirian."

"Bukannya Suho _hyung_ suka membantu juga?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Iya. Ujung-ujungnya Suho merayu Lay, dan mereka hanya akan pacaran di dapur."

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai depan gerbang panti. Namun tanpa bicara apapun, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan, Sehunnie? Kau lelah? Aku berat ya?" Berondong Luhan.

"_Ani_." Sehun menoleh, menatap wajah kekasihnya di samping. Wajah Luhan dengan Sehun sangat dekat, Luhan masih dalam gendongan Sehun.

"_Hyung_..."

"Hm?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mendapatkan suplemen pagiku _hyung_."

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Luhan.

"_Poppo_."

Awalnya Luhan tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan Sehun. Namun senyum manisnya mencair beberapa detik kemudian. Luhan menggapai pipi kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya, membuat kepalanya menoleh lurus menghadap Luhan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan menempelkan bibir tipis itu pada bibir ranum pria yang menggendongnya. Melumat pelan. Menikmati curahan rasa yang menggebu terhadap sang kekasih. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka kini masih berada di pinggir jalan.

Cuaca yang mulai hangat seolah mendukung suasana manis itu.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari terakhir bagi Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Tao berlibur di panti asuhan ini. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh anak-anak dan pengurus panti, mereka bergegas pulang. Diiringi dengan raungan tangis Kyungsoo dalam gendongan Kai, juga tatapan tidak rela seluruh penghuni panti. Tamu-tamu mereka sungguh sudah memberi warna baru di panti itu.

Suho, Lay, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan hingga mobil mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat sendiri Lay dan Baekhyun tersedu sambil bersandar di pundak kekasih masing-masing.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah menjauh dari kawasan yang menjadi tempat liburan musim panas mereka. Kyungsoo masih sesenggukan di jok belakang kemudi bersama Kai, sedangkan Sehun yang memegang kemudi Mobil milik Tao itu.

Tao dimana? Iya Tao. Tao dimana?

Ia diseret paksa oleh Kris untuk semobil bersamanya. Dengan dalih barang bawaan dua adik angkatnya yang sangat banyak -Kris mengangkat Chen dan Xiumin sebagai adik-adik angkatnya-. Sedangkan Luhan katanya sedang kelelahan (_ehm, kau tahu kan 'kelelahan' yang dimaksud?_) untuk membantu pemindahan barang dua _dongsaeng_ barunya. Kebetulan Kris sudah membeli rumah yang lumayan besar untuk ditinggali. Padahal ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari si bocah panda incarannya.

Alhasil, Sehun terpaksa menjadi sopir dadakan kepulangan mereka.

"Sudahlah Kyungie, _uljimma ne?_." Hibur Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan sang adik tersayang agar berhenti menangis.

"_Hyung_... Kyungie tidak mau pisah dengan mereka." Rengek Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik kaus abu-abu yang Kai kenakan.

"Iya, _hyung_ juga sama denganmu Kyungie, tak mau pisah dengan mereka. Tapi kan kita harus sekolah Kyungie sayang. Kita bisa main kesana kok kapan-kapan, kalau kita ada waktu luang." Bujuk Kai.

"_Jinja_?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Kai mengangguk. "Lagipula, apa Kyungie tidak rindu dengan rumah?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar, "Hm... Rindu juga sih. Hehe." Kai mengacak gemas rambut halus Kyungsoo. Mudah sekali adiknya ini mengubah emosi. Ia bertambah gemas. Dikecupnya cepat bibir sang adik, yang di balas oleh tawa renyah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _ah_." Interupsi Sehun dari jok pengemudi.

"Apa, Hun?" Kai menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang masih fokus mengemudi. Tidak perduli jika saja tadi Sehun melihatnya mengecup Kyungsoo tepat di bibir.

"Mobil Tao bagaimana ini? Diletakkan di parkiran apartemenku atau di rumahmu saja?" Ucapnya datar. Sepertinya memang tidak melihat kelakuan Kai barusan.

"Hm, diletakkan di rumahku saja. Lebih dekat." Kata Kai.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sehun seraya mengerem mobil perlahan. _Traffic Light_ menunjukkan warna merah sekarang, jadi mobil mereka berhenti sejenak. Sesaat keadaan mendadak menjadi sunyi.

"Sehun _hyung_." Panggil Kyungsoo pada sang pengemudi dadakan.

"_Ne_, Kyungie. Ada apa?" Jawab Sehun. Matanya melirik spion di tengah mobil sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Eum, Sehun _hyung_ dan Luhan _hyung_ kan sudah besar. Kapan kalian menikahnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo spontan.

Sehun mendadak salah tingkah. Kai menahan tawa.

"Eh, i-itu..."

.

.

.

Tao tampak sibuk, menyusun pakaian Chen dan Xiumin dari sebuah koper besar. Koper besar itu memang Kris sediakan untuk kepindahan mereka –dua adik angkat Kris-.

Sebenarnya Tao yang mengusulkan agar mengangkat Xiumin saja. Karena ia melihat anak itu adalah anak yang kuat, meski wajahnya kelewat imut. Dan Tao mengungkapkan pada Kris bahwa ia menyukai semangat anak itu. Kris dengan senang hati menyetujui apapun usul Tao.

Tapi ketika mereka menyampaikan perihal adopsi ini kepada anak yang bersangkutan, sesuatu terjadi di luar dugaan mereka. Seorang anak yang diketahui bernama Chen, menjerit histeris sambil memeluk erat si bocah berpipi bakpao itu. Tampak sekali raut wajah tidak rela menghiasi wajah Chen.

"_Xiumin hyung... hiks... tidak boleh pergiii... hiks..."_

Xiumin juga terlihat tidak ingin berpisah dengan wajah kotak yang masih sibuk menangis dan merangkulnya.

"_Kris hyung mianhae. Aku tidak ingin pergi." Xiumin menolehkan wajahnya pada Chen, yang kini duduk bersandar di dinding sambil terisak. "Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Chen."_

Dan ketika Kris teringat akan _umma _nya yang menyuruhnya mengadopsi dua orang, ia akhirnya menyertakan Chen ke dalam daftar adopsinya.

Tao tersenyum, mengingat wajah sumringah Chen ketika ia tidak jadi berpisah dengan Xiumin. Ia seperti melihat dua sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia menoleh, mendapati wajah tampan bersurai pirang tersenyum menawan di hadapannya. Wajahnya mendadak menghangat.

"Tao, apa yang kau lamunkan? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Kris, si pemilik senyum menawan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tao.

"Huh? Hehe." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan Chen dan Xiumin."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit rasa kecewa menghinggapi hatinya. Tadi ia sedikit berharap Tao sedang memikirkan dirinya. Ha. Ha. Harapan kosong ya ternyata.

"Oh ya, Chen dan Xiumin kemana?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Dua anak itu," Kris memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Mereka sedang bermain bola di taman kecil belakang rumah."

"Oh." Satu kata sebagai tanggapan Tao. Lalu menyelesaikan kegiatannya merapikan barang-barang dua _dongsaeng_ angkat Kris. Saat selesai, ia mengunci kembali koper dan meletakkannya di sudut kamar.

"Kris kau kenapa?" Tao memiringkan kepala heran, Kris sejak tadi memandanginya tanpa bergerak seincipun. Dan juga tanpa berkedip. Sekarang bisa Tao pastikan, Kris saat ini sedang dalam kondisi canggung. Atau gugup?

Tao merasa telinganya berdenging saat ia melihat Kris berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Tao melirik ke jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh. Huh, masih sepagi ini ada saja yang membicarakannya. Tao mendengus.

"Tao.." Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. Terkesiap saat melihat Kris memegang tangannya. Memakaikannya sebuah gelang dari bahan perak di tangan kirinya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku jamin aku tidak main-main." Ucap Kris. Ia membawa punggung tangan Tao menuju permukaan bibirnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Tao membisu melihat tingkah romantis Kris.

"Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana kalau kau jadi kekasihku?"

Mendadak Tao ingin tertawa. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Meski ia menangkap sorot gugup dalam mata Kris, ia dapat menangkap bahwa Kris berusaha merangkai kata semanis mungkin. Sayangnya gagal.

Tapi Tao tahu, Kris sedang menyatakan cinta. Jadi, mau tidak mau jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau boleh melepas gelang ini jika kau tidak mau. Tapi jika kau juga menyukaiku," Kris menggantung kata-katanya, sedikit seringai dapat Tao lihat dari wajah tampan Kris. "...Cium aku."

Wajah Tao berubah pias saat ia mendengar penuturan Kris. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Ia memainkan jemarinya.

Kris sendiri terlihat begitu gugup saat ini. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk nekad menyatakan cinta sekarang. Padahal belum genap tiga minggu mereka berkenalan.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Takut. Khawatir. Iya kalau dewi fortuna memihaknya, Tao akan membalas perasaannya. Lalu menciumnya. Nah, kalau yang terjadi sebaliknya, yaitu Tao melepaskan gelang itu bagaimana? Kris tidak siap melihatnya.

Darah Kris berdesir saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya. Dan irisnya menangkap wajah Tao yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kris bisa memastikan kalau yang menempel di pipinya sekarang adalah bibir Tao.

Tapi hanya dua detik, Tao melepaskannya. Jemari tangan kanannya memainkan gelang yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk malu.

"Kau menerimaku?" Suara Kris tercekat.

Tao mengangguk.

"Berarti sekarang kau kekasihku?" Kris memastikan lagi.

Dan Tao mengangguk lagi. Entah kenapa, ia tampak manis dengan tingkahnya.

Hormon bahagia Kris membludak. Ia berteriak senang. Ia memeluk tubuh ramping Tao, mengangkatnya, dan membawanya berputar-putar. Saking bahagianya. Tao tertawa-tawa dalam gendongan Kris.

Kris menurunkan tubuh Tao setelah merasa cukup. Bibir seksinya mulai mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Tao. Dimulai dari dahi, hidung, kedua pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Tao. Keduanya larut dalam curah perasaan bahagia. Ciuman mereka diselingi senyum lega masing-masing.

Kris sebenarnya sudah menyimpan hasrat tersembunyi bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu pemuda ini. Kris tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga terjerat pesona seorang Huang Zi Tao. Yang ia tahu, bibir pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini, terasa memabukkan untuknya. Hingga ia tidak mau melepas tautan itu, meski saat ini Tao tampak kehabisan nafas. Kris baru melepaskannya saat Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris.

Tao tampak terengah. Sisa liur mereka menggenang di sudut bibirnya. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat membanjiri dahi Tao. Memancarkan feromon tanpa sadar. Membuat Kris yang menatapnya, tak kuasa lagi menahan hasratnya. Ia membawa tubuh ramping Tao menuju ranjang di kamar itu. Membaringkannya dengan tubuh Kris diatasnya. Melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Desahan pertama Tao terdengar saat bibir Kris mendarat di leher Tao. Meninggalkan tanda di sana. Tangan Kris mulai nakal dengan menyusup ke dalam pakaian Tao, mengelus kulit perut si bocah panda.

_Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrrt._

Kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh ponsel Tao yang bergetar. Keduanya tampak gugup, tepatnya hanya Tao. Kris malah lebih terlihat kesal. Kegiatannya terganggu. Diam-diam Kris mengutuk siapapun penelepon Tao sekarang.

Tao bergegas mengangkat teleponnya. Dari Kai.

"_Yoboseo_."

"_Tao, kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku masih di rumah Kris _hyung_."

"_Kapan kau pulang?"_

"Sejak kapan kau perduli kapan aku pulang, Jongin?"

"_Sejak sekarang. Kau lupa ya kalau kau punya mobil? Mobilmu sekarang ada di rumahku."_

"Oh, disana. Ya sudah. Sebentar lagi aku ambil."

"_Baiklah. Cepat pulang. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris hyung terus. Nanti kau bisa hamil. Haha." _Kai di seberang telepon tertawa dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ya!"

Tao memandang kesal ponsel di genggamannya. Kai benar-benar usil. Tapi memikirkan ucapan Kai, membuat wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar hamil? Iya sih dia itu _namja_, tapi bukan mustahil kan kalau dia bisa hamil?

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Kris.

Kini keduanya tampak duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Siapa tadi yang menelepon?"

"Jongin. Dia bilang mobilku ada di rumahnya. Aku harus mangambilnya segera sebelum ia mengamuk."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Kau masih lelah." Ucap Tao khawatir. Kris tertawa.

"Tidak juga. Hanya satu jam perjalanan tadi. Mana mungkin aku lelah. Lagipula, tega sekali aku membiarkan _my baby_ naik bus sendirian."

Tao terlihat malu dan salah tingkah saat Kris menyebut kata _my baby_ tadi. Membuat Kris tak tahan untuk kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"_Kajja_. Kita ajak Chen sekaligus Xiumin juga. Mereka pasti senang."

Tao lagi-lagi harus salah tingkah saat Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Tak lupa dengan siul dan sorak dari Chen dan Xiumin. Suasana mobil terasa begitu hangat. Kris terus saja melancarkan gombalan untuk sang kekasih. Lalu Chen yang sedikit-sedikit membawa Xiumin dalam rangkulannya, dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi dan bibir Xiumin saat Kris dan Tao tidak melihat.

Ck, dasar anak nakal.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah mengantar Sehun ke apartemennya. Kini Kai sedang memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumahnya. Barang-barang bawaan mereka diangkut oleh para maid.

Setelah Kai menghubungi Tao untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia bergegas mengajak Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah. Sudah lama juga rasanya tidak menonton televisi di rumah.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menangis saat rombongan yang mengambil mobil Tao tidak mampir lama-lama di rumah mereka. Kris bilang Chen dan Xiumin harus istirahat. Kyungsoo juga. Tapi yang namanya anak kecil baru sebentar bertemu temannya, pasti tetap sedih saat mereka harus berpisah.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala koala hug. Masih terdengar isakan Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar.

"Sudah dong Kyungie sayang. Kan kau tahu mereka juga didaftarkan di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Besok pasti bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Ia juga berpikir, agak berlebihan juga hari ini. Dua kali menangis karena alasan yang sama.

"Hyung... Kyungie lelah."

Kyungsoo yang duduk di pangkuan Kai, dengan posisi menghadap Kai, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Mengusak pipinya pada dada hyungnya, layaknya kucing. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan agak mengerucut, tanda ia sedang lelah.

"Hm?" Kai melirik sang adik tersayang yang menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya, mengelus kepalanya. "Tidurlah dulu kalau kau lelah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mengangsurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kai yang juga sudah berbaring. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dalam rangkulan Kai. Lalu beberapa saat ia merasakan Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya, suatu kebiasaan agar Kyungsoo cepat terlelap.

Mata Kai baru saja akan ikut terpejam saat merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya.

"_Hyung_..." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mendongak. "Minta _poppo_ sebentar ya."

Kai membuka mata kembali. Belum sempat ia menanggapi permintaan adiknya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu diraup oleh Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum maklum. Kalau Kyungsoo bilang _poppo_ ya _poppo_ saja, tidak akan lebih. Dielusnya punggung Kyungsoo sambil menikmati ciuman hangat mereka yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Keduanya masih larut dalam tautan manis itu, hingga tak sadar pintu kamar mereka sudah dibuka. Dua orang paruh baya itu tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Jongin, Kyungie, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

.

Empat orang itu dalam posisi canggung. Kai sudah terduduk di ranjangnya. Sedang Kyungsoo sudah menggelayut manja di gendongan ummanya.

"Hehe. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang kok. Sungguh."

_Appa_nya yang memberi tatapan intimidasi pada Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Benar itu Kyungie?" bertanya dengan nada lembut pada yang lebih muda.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk polos. Meski sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Iya. Kan Jongin _hyung_ sayang sama Kyungie. Kyungie juga sayaaaang sekali sama Jongin _hyung_. Hehe. Sayang _Umma_ dan _Appa_ juga."

_Appa_ yang melihat jawaban Kyungsoo percaya juga. Ia tampak mengangguk mengerti dan mengelus sayang kepala Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Kai menggerutu. Bibirnya mengerucut sok imut meski tidak relevan sama sekali dengan wajahnya. _Sebenarnya anak kandung appa siapa sih?_

_Appa_ kemudian kembali menatap tajam Kai. "Tapi tidak berlebihan begitu Kai."

Kai mengangguk patuh. Dalam hati ia juga bersyukur ayahnya tidak curiga.

"Ya sudah. Kalau Kyungie masih mau tidur, tidurlah dengan Jongin hyung." Ucap _Umma_ pada Kyungsoo yang tampak kelelahan.

Dua bersaudara tidak sedarah itu tidak lama segera tenggelam dalam mimpi. Sepasang orang tua yang baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh itu juga bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Mereka juga lelah. Dan tentu saja malas mengambil pusing apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, repost selesai, setelah ini berarti tugas saya buat lanjutin ceritanya sampai end. Buat yang nungguin harap sabar ya. hehe.**

**Review ya biar saya semangat nyelesaiin story nya. Gomawo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Control In Sunday**

**Chapter 8**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature/ No Children**

**Main Cast: Kaisoo**

**Other Cast: EXO Members, and some of SHINee member.**

**Warning: Typos, EYD ngawur, humor gak lucu, Yaoi, gaje, OOC, AU, Almost no conflict. Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

**ENJOY READ.**

.

.

.

**11 Years Later...**

.

"Hyuuung...!"

Kim Kyungsoo. Namja manis yang kini berada di tingkat akhir High School, menubrukkan dirinya pada orang yang ia panggil hyung. Tanpa aba-aba. Tidak diperdulikan olehnya seragam High School yang masih ia kenakan. Biar saja, ia akan membiarkan hyung tersayangnya itu mengomel nanti.

Kim Jongin. Hyung tiri dari Kyungsoo, yang baru saja di tubruk itu, pasrah saja jika tubuhnya itu tumbang. Toh tak apa. Jongin hanya sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen pribadinya. Dengan lembut, ia membalas rengkuhan erat Kyungsoo. Membiarkan mereka dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

"Hyung..."

Kyungsoo memecah kesunyian. Seperti biasa, ia bertingkah manja. Kepalanya di usak usak pada dada bidang Jongin yang ada di bawahnya. Kai tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Wae Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo yang di tanya hanya menatap ke dalam mata Jongin. Mata yang ia favoritkan sejak dulu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Meraih tengkuk sang hyung, lalu menempelkan bongkahan bibir hatinya pada bibir tebal Kai.

Kai sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah adiknya. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengoceh panjang lebar dulu, baru minta _ehm_ jatah _ehm_ pada Kai. Namun pada akhirnya ia diam saja, mengikuti ritme adiknya yang menurutnya mengejutkan ini. Tangan kekar itu melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Meraba dengan irama yang Kyungsoo sukai. Lalu membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda berbibir hati dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ngh.."

Baru saja Kai menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja sekolah Kyungsoo, sang adik melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan memukul-mukul pelan dada Jongin yang bidang. Tidak lupa dengan ekspresi andalan, bibir maju beberapa senti.

Jongin kali ini sedikit tidak terima dengan tingkah labil Kyungsoo.

"Hei hei. Apa yang kau lakukan, chagi? Kau sedang datang bulan, ya?" Ucapnya, di sela usahanya melindungi diri dari pukulan Kyungsoo. Terlihat sedikit kilatan jahil di matanya.

"Ya! Aku masih namja!"

Kai terkekeh. "Makanya jelaskan dong sayang. Ada apa, sih?"

Kyungsoo tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menatap sebal pada Kai. Masih saja terasa begitu imut bagi Kai. "Aku akan merindukanmu, hyung."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Perpisahan sekolah, mengadakan jalan-jalan ke Jeju selama tiga hari."

"Lalu? Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak ada Jongin hyung disana!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Kai harus melindungi telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan, mengangsurkan diri dalam pelukan Kai. Memeluknya manja dan posesif. "Nanti kalau Jongin hyung lupa padaku bagaimana? Terus ketemu yeoja atau namja lain, terus hyung jatuh cinta. Terus, Jongin hyung lupa dengan Kyungie... Hueee."

Lebay.

Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Mengacak rambutnya seraya tersenyum hangat. "Tidak akan, Kyungie. Kan hyung akan selalu cinta dan sayang Kyungie. Tidak ada yang lain. Nikmatilah perjalananmu. Kita bisa telepon atau video call sayang."

"Benar?" Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Ne." Kai mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"Ne."

"Tidak bohong?"

"Hh... Ne." Kai mulai sebal.

"Tidak akan mencari penggantiku?"

"Neee."

"Mph.." Mulut Kyungsoo sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Kai.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae. Tuh, sudah yakin belum?" Ucap Kai tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo meleleh. Membuatnya lupa akan segala rasa ragu yang menghantuinya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian merengek. "Lagi. Ucapkan lagi."

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae."

"Nado nado nado." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae." Kai tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Nado nado nado."

Kai menggelitiki Kyungsoo. Menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo. Ucapan-ucapan cinta terus mengalir dari mulut keduanya. membuncahkan rasa bahagia yang melekat di atmosfir ruang apartemen pribadi milik Kai.

Biarkan saja ya, jangan di ganggu.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Kyungsoo ke sekolah untuk kegiatan perpisahan, Kai kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sebagai CEO di perusahaan warisan ayahnya.

Sedangkan appa kandung dan umma tirinya, kini hidup tenang di rumah mereka. Tidak bepergian lagi. Tentunya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tinggal serumah dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya pada awal Kai masuk kerja, orang tuanya melarang untuk tinggal memisah di apartemen sendirian. Tapi Kai bersikeras. Agar belajar lebih mandiri katanya. Dan pada saat itu juga, Kyungsoo yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, tidak membujuk Kai lebih banyak. Meski ummanya meminta Kyungsoo juga untuk menolak keinginan Kai.

Sayangnya, itu sudah direncanakan oleh mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui tentang cinta. Hingga kini usianya menginjak tujuh belas, Kyungsoo tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mencari pengganti Kai. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya.

Karena keputusan Kai itulah, Kyungsoo dan Kai lebih banyak memiliki waktu bersama. Tidak akan ada yang curiga jika seorang adik (meskipun tiri) menginap di tempat tinggal kakaknya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sela pekerjaan Kai. Kyungsoo hanya akan pulang ke rumah umma dan appa jika Kai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Selebihnya, mereka akan terus melakukan segala hal yang didasari cinta. Berkencan, makan malam di restoran, menonton di bioskop, ke taman bermain, dan tentu saja bercinta.

Dan dengan pandai, kegiatan mereka tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo itu sangat ekspresif. Sehingga teman-temannya dapat dengan mudah membaca suasana hatinya, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

Sesampainya di Jeju, Kyungsoo tersenyum hanya sejenak. Lalu tatapannya berubah kosong. Hal itu yang membuat Chen, teman dekatnya yang kini menjadi dongsaeng angkat Kris, menyadari perubahan suasana hati sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?" Panggil Chen. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dari tatapannya ke luar jendela.

Mereka berdua satu kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap. Xiumin sudah lulus SMU setahun lalu, dan kini sedang berkuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul.

"Aku rindu Jongin hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Tatapannya kembali ia tolehkan ke luar jendela, yang menyajikan pemandangan pantai yang indah.

Chen diam. Membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan bicaranya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan indah ini dengan dia berada di sampingku." Ucapnya seraya menerawang. Membayangkan jika hal itu benar terjadi.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Chen.

"Serius apa?"

"Tentang Jongin hyung."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Umm.. Yeah. Kau tahu, kalian itu saudara tiri, kan?"

Sedikit tersinggung, Kyungsoo berusaha tenang dengan perkataan Chen. "Tapi tidak ada hubungan darah di antara kami."

"Tapi.. Kyung-"

"Jangan memotongku, Chen-ah." Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang salah. Cinta adalah urusan hati, dan hatiku sudah terikat dengannya. Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya. Tapi..."

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Chen. "Bukankah kita ini sebelas dua belas, Chen?"

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Kai sedang sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas, saat sekretaris pribadinya mengetuk, masuk.

"Jongin Ssi, ada telepon untukmu." Ucap sekertaris Kai.

Jongin melirik sekilas sekertarisnya. "Sambungkan."

Jongin kemudian mengengkat gagang telepon yang tersedia di mejanya.

"_Yoboseyo, Jongin-ah._" Suara dari seberang telepon. Yang Jongin kenali sebagai suara appanya.

"Ne, appa. Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Makan siang ini kita bertemu di restoran langganan kita ya. Ada yang mau appa bicarakan._"

Kai mengernyit. Ini tidak biasanya. "Bicara tentang apa appa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"_Kita bahas disana saja. Kau lanjutkan saja dulu perkerjaanmu._"

Kai mendengus. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas tiga puluh. Masih satu setengah jam lagi. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Chen. "Bukankah kita ini sebelas dua belas, Chen?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Yah, kau dan Xiumin hyung." Kyungsoo melirik Chen jahil, "Kalian saling suka, kan? Dan kalian mau tidak mau terikat sebagai saudara, meskipun saudara angkat."

"Itu berbeda, Kyung ah."

"Berbeda apanya?" Suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi. "Bukankah kita sama-sama tak punya hubungan darah? Aku dengan Jongin hyung, kau dengan Xiumin hyung."

Chen bungkam. Perkataan Kyungsoo benar. Dan Chen baru teringat hal itu sekarang. Itu logika yang mereka pahami sebatas ini. Chen masih berkutat dengan pikirannya saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Dengan bantingan pintu yang agak keras.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di kafetaria_ outdoor_ di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mumpung liburan ini, ia menikmati suguhan yang ada di hotel Jeju. Sekalian mengusir penatnya saat berdebat kecil dengan Chen tadi. Seluruh murid dibebaskan dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Namun mereka harus berkumpul pada malam hari, untuk acara perpisahan puncak.

Hanya minuman dingin dan makanan ringan untuk siang ini. Ia tidak berselera untuk memesan makanan yang mengenyangkan.

"Jongin hyung sedang apa ya?" Gumamnya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, dengan tatapan lurus menatap ombak yang bergelombang. Jujur, baru sebentar. Tapi ia sudah merindukan Jongin-hyungnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Di hadapannya berdiri sesosok namja jangkung yang sangat tampan. Menatap antusias padanya. Seketika ia melupakan lamunannya tentang Kai. "Minho hyung?"

Kyungsoo dengan begitu riang memeluk Minho. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak bertemu dengan Minho.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Lalu menyuruh Minho duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Hanya_ refreshing_. Sedikit memanfaatkan gaji bonusku bulan ini. Haha." Jelas Minho.

Kemudian ia menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya yang menjadi guru olahraga di sebuah sekolah di Seoul. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dan menanggapi bagitu positif. Meski mereka teman-teman Kyungsoo yang berada di panti asuhan dulu, tak jarang yang menuai kesuksesan dengan baik. Kyungsoo sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri, ada urusan apa kemari, Kyungie? Kemana Jongin hyungmu?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan untuk perpisahan kelas tiga SMA. Tentu saja Jongin hyung tidak ikut."

"Oh." Minho mengangguk mengerti. "Kudengar, kau sekelas dengan Chen ya? dia kemana?" Tanya Minho. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesana kemari. Seolah dengan begitu ia akan menemukan wajah kotak itu.

"Dia sedang istirahat di kamar hotel. Oh ya, hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, memiringkan kepala penasaran. Pose yang membuat Minho menelan ludah.

"..."

"Kenapa diam, hyung? O-oh. Kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa. Maaf aku terlalu senang hingga ingin bertanya semuanya. Haha." Ucap Kyungsoo canggung.

"Tidak apa." Sela Minho kemudian. Mata lebarnya ia palingkan pada deburan ombak pantai. "Kau tahu Taemin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Taemin juga salah satu anak di panti asuhan itu. Ia ingat, Taemin ikut kelas _dance_ dengan Kai hyungnya saat itu.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia itu kekasihku dulu." Ucap Minho.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Namun ia membiarkan Minho terus berbicara.

"Beberapa tahun setelah Xiumin dan Chen di adopsi oleh Kris hyung, Taemin juga di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Ia memang pindah dari panti, tapi aku tidak begitu kehilangan. Karena ia masih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Kami masih bisa bertemu setiap hari. Kami juga menjadi kekasih saat aku baru memasuki SMA."

Minho menyesap jus yang tadi sudah ia pesan. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi tahun lalu, ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Saat kudatangi rumahnya, kosong. Seperti tanpa penghuni. Lalu aku dapat informasi dari tetangganya, bahwa ia pindah rumah. Namun aku belum tahu sama sekali kemana ia pindah. Bahkan ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal baru saja aku ingin melamarnya." Minho kemudian menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa menikah, sementara hatiku masih terbawa olehnya, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kisah kehidupan cintanya menggantung seperti itu. "Mian, hyung."

"Haha. Tidak apa, Kyungie. Santai saja. Aku kini sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dari keterpurukanku." Minho meminum jusnya lagi. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu apa kau punya kekasih? Lalu Jongin hyungmu bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Appa Kai melambaikan tangannya ketika ia memasuki restoran langganan mereka. Kai segera menghampiri tempat appanya duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kabar perkembangan perusahaan kita?" Tanya appa Kai basa basi setelah Kai duduk.

"Aku baik. Perusahaan lancar-lancar saja appa. Investor bertambah banyak, saham kita meningkat. Yah, meski tidak begitu drastis sih. Selalu ku upayakan agar para trainee dan artis terus dalam kondisi yang baik. Secara fisik maupun mental." Kai menjawab. Lalu memesan makanan yang biasa mereka pesan. Sang appa menanggapi dan sedikit memberi Kai masukan.

"Kau memang anak appa, Jongin. Appa bangga padamu. Dan perlu kau ingat, trainee dan artis itu bukan boneka yang bisa terus kau perkerjakan. Terus perhatikan jadwal mereka. Jangan terlalu padat."

"Aku mengerti appa. Aku tahu bukan hanya itu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin appa bicarakan? Mendadak sekali. Kenapa tidak di rumah saja bicaranya?"

"Appa hanya ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. Lagipula, kau kan jarang pulang ke rumah. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu, Jongin ah." Jelas appa.

Kai mencibir dalam hati. Appanya seperti tidak ingat saja kalau ia jarang pulang ke rumah saat ia masih kecil.

"Kemarin appa bertemu dengan teman lama appa. Dia punya anak gadis yang cantik, seorang dokter muda yang-"

"Jangan bilang appa ingin menjodohkanku dengan gadis itu." Potong Kai, agak ketus.

Appa tersenyum maklum. "Dengarkan dulu. Kau ini tidak ada dewasanya ya. Ck." Appa geleng-geleng pelan. "Dengar, kau sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, Jongin ah. Sebentar lagi umurmu tiga puluh. Appa belum pernah melihat kau menggandeng seorang kekasih sekalipun. Kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin." Kai sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu jika kita bertemu dengan anak gadis dari teman appa itu?"

Kai tempak berpikir sejenak. Lalu dengan tegas ia menjawab. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" Appa penasaran.

"Aku... sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Kalau begitu, segera kenalkan dia pada appa."

"Tapi..."

"Jika dua minggu ini kau belum juga mengenalkannya pada appa, mungkin appa akan memaksamu... untuk appa jodohkan dengan dokter muda itu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Minho berjalan bersisian di tepi pantai. Kyungsoo tampak bercerita, sedangkan Minho terlihat asyik mendengarkan sambil memandangi wajah imut Kyungsoo. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jongin hyung sekarang sedang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan warisan dari appa. Ia belum mau menikah."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah cukup umur untuk menikah? Ia kan juga sangat tampan."

Kyungsoo diam. Sedikit berpikir, apakah Minho pantas untuk menjadi pendengar ceritanya. Ia menimbang sejenak. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia bersuara lagi. "Entahlah. Mungkin ia masih ingin menikmati masa lajangnya." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutupinya.

"Oh, begitu." Gumam Minho. Menolehkan wajahnya pada matahari senja. Sedetik kemudian ia berseru. "Kyungie, lihat. _Sunset_!"

"Whoaaa!" Kyungsoo terpesona. Mengagumi _sunset _yang begitu indah terpampang di hadapannya.

"Duduk sini." Minho menepuk pasir di sebelahnya duduk. Kyungsoo menurutinya.

"Indah sekali..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati sensasi sunset pantai yang jarang sekali mereka temui. _Andai aku menikmatinya bersama Jongin hyung._

"Kyung.." Minho merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Membawanya merapat pada tubuhnya. Sesaat, detak jantung Minho terasa lebih cepat. Meski Minho tidak tahu ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Ia menyukai memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo awalnya diam saja dengan perlakuan Minho. Ia sedikit merasa nyaman. Bayangannya dipenuhi oleh Kai. Bagaimana ia menikmati debaran jantung Kai yang sangat cepat saat memeluknya. Senyum hangat Kai. Segalanya tentang Kai. Juga fakta bahwa mereka adalah dua orang saudara tiri.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendadak. Matanya melebar, meski tubuhnya masih ia biarkan dalam rangkulan Minho.

"Minho hyung, jantungmu..." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Minho yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ukh.." Minho mendadak melepas rangkulannya. "Aku ketahuan."

"Hyung..."

"Maaf. Tanpa aku bilang pun kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku menyukaimu sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu dengan reaksi tubuhku yang begini. Aku-"

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya." Potong Kyungsoo.

"K-kenapa? B-bukankah kau tidak memiliki kekasih, seperti yang kau ceritakan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, raut penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya. Ia memandang laut yang terlihat semakin gelap. "Ada seseorang. Dia, bahkan sudah mengisi hatiku sejak aku kecil. Dan aku akan terus menunggunya. Menunggu saat kami bisa bersatu dengan utuh." Ia menarik napas dalam. "Jika saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengumumkan pada dunia, kalau hatiku hanya miliknya. Maafkan aku, Minho hyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap ke dalam mata Minho. "Kau juga, hyung. Jangan mudah menyerah dengan perasaanmu. Aku yakin Taemin akan kembali. Kau juga harus yakin, hyung. Setidaknya, takdir tidak akan sejahat itu kepada kita yang setia menunggu."

Minho tercenung. Bibirnya membuka sedikit, takjub akan kedewasaan Kyungsoo. Tak lama, Minho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyum tulus, dan mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali menatap lurus pada bentangan laut Jeju.

"Kau benar. Aku akan menunggunya. Terima kasih, Kyungie."

_Sunset_ berakhir. Matahari senja sudah tenggalam.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

**Here it is, the new chapter. **

**Kyungsoo itu manja sebenernya, tapi bisa dewasa juga.**

**Kenapa saya make Minho? Karena saya gak mau ganggu couple exo yang lain aja, haha.**

**Buat yang udah baca, review dong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks:**

**Namu Hwang, Kim Jaerin, Byun Nope, Jongindo, lailatil. Maghfiroh. 16, Wenky MelI, Maple fujoshi2309, jojo. Jeany. 5, Maria JaeRin 99, Miira, Baexian ree, parkly99, nana, rossadilla17, raniazzara, Mput, dorekyungsoo93, Delu4Selu.**

**Buat yang kepo (?). haha. Gapapa kok kepo. Nih saya jawabin.**

**Q: ****ini berapa chap yg digabung?**

**A: ada yang dua chap digabung jadi satu. Yang chap-chap pendek aja. Yang chapnya udah panjang tetep di repost sendiri.**

**.**

**Q: ****kapan mahluk unyu2 itu gde?**

**A: ini udah gede.**

**.**

**Q: ****eh yg ff kyung nakal digodain kai jga dihapus ya? ga di repost?**

**A: kayaknya nggak deh. Mungkin diganti dengan ff lain nanti.**

**.**

**Q: mereka kan gx ada hubungan darah jd syah syah aj kan? ?**

**A: eum, gak tau yee.. #digeplak**

**.**

**Q: ****Bakal pake toys ga si kai?**

**A:**** Nooo! Saya agak anti dengan sex toys itu. jadi kemungkinan besar ya saya gak bakal ngebahas sex toys dalam ff saya.**

**.**

**Q: ****kalo KaiSoo bersatu otomatis ottu mereka cerai dong?**

**A: jawabannya kalo sekarang ya gak seru. Hehe, mian.**

**.**

**Q: ****zame ffmu yang lain gimana kabarnya?**

**A: kabarnya baik2 aja. Masih kesimpen rapi di memori lappie.**

**.**

**Q: ****kira -kira tamat brapa chapter lagi nih ?**

**A: mungkin satu, atau dua lagi.**

**.**

**Q: ****inn kayaknya chap-chap akhir sebelum ilang kan?**

**A: iya. Dan sekarang chap yang baru.**

**.**

**Makasih udah baca dan review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Control In Sunday**

**Chapter 8**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Pedo, Semi Incest(?).**

**Rated: Mature/ No Children**

**Main Cast: Kaisoo**

**Other Cast: EXO Members, and some of SHINee member.**

**Warning: Typos, EYD ngawur, humor gak lucu, Yaoi, gaje, OOC, AU, Almost no conflict. Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

**ENJOY READ.**

**.**

**.**

Balkon apartemen Kai. Dua orang lelaki muda berdiri berpelukan erat. Dengan pria yang lebih besar memeluk pria yang lebih mungil dari belakang. Dua orang itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo.

Sepasang nama yang saling terikat dalam ikatan perasaan. Dengan berbagai dilema di dalamnya. Namun keduanya tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Dalam keadaan apapun yang mereka hadapi.

"Aku tidak sabar, ingin segera mengabarkan ini ke _umma_ dan _appa_. Hehe." Kyungsoo berceloteh riang. Tangannya menggengam tangan Kai yang melingkari perut rampingnya.

"Hm? Tentang kau diterima di universitas nomor satu di Korea Selatan?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Kenapa tidak kau kabari lewat telepon saja? Lagipula, kenapa kau malah kesini, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka. "Jongin hyung tidak lucu ah. Kabar seperti ini kurang sopan jika dikabarkan lewat telepon, lebih pantas dibicarakan langsung. Kalau kenapa aku kesini saja, ya.. aku rindu pada Jongin hyung saja." Obsidian bulatnya menatap monokrom langit malam di atas sana. Genggaman tangan Kyungsoo pada Kai mengerat. Seolah jika ia kendurkan, Kai akan melepasnya lalu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Berlebihan memang. Tapi perasaan Kyungsoo dewasa ini kurang enak. Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin lama-lama berjauhan dari kekasih tampannya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau Kai akan pergi jauh. Atau paling tidak, mereka akan dipisahkan oleh sesuatu, atau seseorang. Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu. Tapi ia hanya ingin perasaan buruknya ini menjauh dengan ia selalu dekat dengan Kai.

Keduanya diam. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terasa begitu hangat. Dengan pikiran yang mengalur masing-masing.

Tiga hari lagi. Tiga hari lagi batas waktu yang ditentukan appa, untuk mengenalkan kekasih Kai pada keluarganya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum tahu mengenai hal ini. Kai hanya tidak ingin jika kekasihnya itu tahu, pemuda manis di pelukannya ini akan tertekan dan bingung.

Hingga akhirnya Kai mamutuskan untuk bungkam. Berusaha melupakan semuanya saat bersama Kyungsoo. Melupakan semua hal yang membebani pikiran dan batinnya, karena senyum Kyungsoo itu lebih penting. Senyum Kyungsoo, adalah segalanya bagi Kai.

Belasan menit berlalu. Kai mulai merasakan tangan kecil yang menggenggam punggung tangannya itu mendingin.

"Masuk yuk, sudah malam. Nanti kau makin kedinginan." Ajak Kai lembut. Membawa Kyungsoo yang pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik, menuju kamar.

::

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kamar Kai yang berantakan. Khas sekali.

Kyungsoo mencibir dalam hati. Kai akan selalu berantakan, dan Kyungsoo yang akan menangani semuanya. Lalu mengomelinya yang meletakkan semua barangnya sembarangan. Bagaimana bungkus-bungkus _snack_ bertebaran di lantai dekat kasur, pakaian yang tidak masuk tepat pada bak cuci, juga di meja nakas itu. Botol _wine_ yang hampir habis, masih bertengger manis disana.

"Ayo tidur sini." Kai menepuk tempat di sebelahnya tidur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dipungutinya satu-satu sampah yang bertebaran di kamar, dibuangnya ke tempat sampah di pojok kamar. Pakaian kotor yang terlempar sembarangan, ia letakkan di bak cucian. Lalu ia beranjak menuju meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Kenapa masih minum _wine _sih_ hyung_? Kau tahu kan ini tidak sehat?" Omel Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing masalah Kai minum _wine_. Dasar ia saja yang ingin mengomel. Layaknya seorang 'istri' (_uhuk_) yang baik.

"Semalam _hyung_ lembur disini. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ditangani secepatnya semalam. Aku butuh _wine_ untuk menahan kantuk."

"Kenapa tidak minum kopi saja? Lagipula, Kenapa tidak kau suruh sekertarismu saja yang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya?"

"Kafein tidak cukup bagiku. Dan juga, ada beberapa hal di perusahaan yang labih baik kutangani sendiri, _chagi_." Tutur Kai lembut. "Lalu, jika aku menanganimu, apa harus menyuruh sekertarisku juga, untuk mencumbumu?" Goda Kai.

"_Geez._" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Terserah kau saja."

Kyungsoo mengambil botol _wine _yang sudah terbuka tutupnya itu. "Masih ada sedikit. Mau kau habiskan _hyung?_"

Kai melirik sedikit, "Tidak lah. Kau buang saja Kyungie. _Hyung _sudah malas meminumnya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis. "Begitu ya, ya sudah. Kuhabiskan saja."

Mata Kai membelalak. Hei, Kyungsoo itu masih tujuh belas tahun! Bahkan belum masuk usia dewasa untuk ukuran orang korea, yang batas minimalnya sembilan belas tahun.

Baru saja Kai akan melarang Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah mendudukkan dirinya saat ia melihat kekasihnya sedang.. _ehm_. Itu... _ehm_. Yang jelas, Kai menelan ludah kasar.

Posisinya sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja kerja Kai yang menghadap jendela besar. Bahkan Kai tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

Kedua kaki rampingnya membuka lebar menghadap Kai. Sengaja.

Celana pendek setengah paha yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan pahanya yang mulus. Gundukan di tengahnya mengundang Kai untuk terus menatap titik itu. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo memainkan sebelah _nipple_nya, dengan kausnya yang sudah terangkat.

Sesuatu di antara kaki Kai mulai bereaksi.

Kai meneruskan petualangan matanya semakin ke atas lagi. Dan Kai semakin merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Kyungsoo meminum sisa _wine_ di botol itu langsung. Tanpa menggunakan gelas kecil lagi. Dengan bibir tebal itu ia menggoda Kai. Meski _wine_ di botol itu sudah ia minum hingga habis, botol itu tidak serta merta meninggalkan mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Sesudah memuaskan dahaga Kyungsoo, botol tak berdosa itu menjalankan peran lain.

Mulut hingga leher botol _wine_ itu bergerak maju mundur di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Seolah Kyungsoo sedang memberi kenikmatan lebih untuk sang botol. Pipi tembam Kyungsoo mengempis, seperti sedang menyedot sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo mengkhayalkan ini adalah penis Kai.

Menyadari suasana menjadi sunyi, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, Kai sedang melihatnya, walau sejak tadi ia sengaja memejamkan matanya.

Terdengar suara 'plop' saat Kyungsoo melepas botol itu dari mulutnya. Ia membuka mata bulatnya. Dan benar saja, Kai sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah ingin segera menelanjanginya.

_Kena kau hyung._

Kyungsoo belum selesai. Botol _wine_ yang tadi menjamah mulutnya, kini Kyungsoo turunkan. Menuju gundukan favorit Kai, yaitu kejantanannya, yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Dengan sensual, Kyungsoo menggesekkan botol itu disana. Berulang-ulang.

Desahan Kyungsoo lolos. Bersamaan dengan masuknya botol itu ke dalam celananya, lalu menyusup lebih dalam lagi, hingga penisnya menyentuh dinginnya permukaan botol. Ia semakin intens menggesekkan penisnya pada botol.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah, lalu membuka mata. Memberikan tatapan mengundang pada sang kekasih.

Sayu. Namun seksi.

Kai tidak tahan lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda manis yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan belah bibir sang pemuda manis. Melumat ganas. Mempertemukan dua lidah keduanya. Suara kecipak yang khas menggambarkan betapa mereka menikmati ciuman panas ini. Botol yang menjadi korban kemesuman Kyungsoo, sudah tergeletak manis di atas meja kerja Kai.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan napas.

"Nakal ya." Ucap Kai. Sebelah tangannya menyentil hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mencubit gemas kedua sisi pipi Kai. Tertawa-tawa. Diam diam ia mengagumi betapa tampannya wajah _hyung_nya itu.

"Dasar." Kai membiarkan pipinya ditarik-tarik oleh adiknya. Sembari memandangi senyum Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik.

Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya digendong ala bridal menuju kasur. Lalu tangan lentik itu melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Kai dalam gendongan, saat Kai masih berjalan.

::

Kyungsoo sudah terbaring dengan Kai di atasnya. Keduanya sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian masing-masing. Dan Kai lagi-lagi membiarkan kedua sisi pipinya ditarik-tarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, kau nanti kau temani aku ya."

"Temani? Temani kemana?"

"Itu, memberi tahu _umma_ dan _appa_ soal aku diterima di SNU (Seoul National University)."

Kai mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang saja? Kau aneh ah."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku ada sedikit ide agar _umma_ dan _appa_ lebih terkejut dan senang."

"Kau ingin _appa_ jantungan, begitu?"

"Ish, tenang saja. Ini tidak akan memberikan efek yang terlalu berlebihan."

Kai memikirkan ajakan Kyungsoo. _Apa sekalian memberitahu appa juga ya soal kekasih itu? _

Kai menggeleng karena pemikirannya sendiri. Nanti saja memikirkannya. Ia sedang keburu nfsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti saja kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

"Mwo? Engh.."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyanggah, lehernya sudah menjadi santapan Kai. Ia hanya mampu meremat kepala Kai yang bergerak-gerak. Kepalanya menengadah, menikmati sensasi lidah Kai yang menyapu titik sensitif disana.

Kai semakin gencar menyerang Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir tebal itu. Mencium Kyungsoo dengan sangat dalam. Lidahnya turut mengambil peran dalam kecipak itu. Tak lupa, ia menambah rangsangan dengan menggesekkan alat kelaminnya dengan kelamin sang kekasih. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

Sejenak ia melepaskan ciuman dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Menggesekkan penis keduanya yang semakin tegang. Desah lirih Kyungsoo mewarnai pergerakan Kai.

Kai berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia berniat menggoda _nipple_ pemuda di bawahnya sebenarnya. Namun tidak jadi, karena Kyungsoo sudah menarik tubuh Kai menjadi berbaring. Membalik posisinya.

Kini Kyungsoo yang berada di atas. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi yang mendominasi sebenarnya. Namun ia hanya ingin menuntaskan kegiatan menggesekkan penisnya dengan milik _hyung_nya.

Kaki Kyungsoo mengacung lurus dengan penisnya yang menempel erat pada penis Kai. Ia terus menggesekkan penis tegangnya. Semakin cepat ia menggerakkannya, semakin keras suara desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di perpotongan leher Kai. Semakin menekan pertemuan dua penis itu. Semakin dalam, dan desahan Kyungsoo makin kencang, dan–

"–Ngghahh.."

Kyungsoo klimaks dengan cepat.

Kai membantu mengurut penis Kyungsoo agar spermanya segera keluar semua, memenuhi tangannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak kecil seiring keluarnya cairannya di tangan Kai.

::

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Kai. Menikmati sisa orgasme pertamanya malam ini. Dadanya naik turun, menunjukkan betapa ia begitu menikmati kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kai tidak menjilat sperma Kyungsoo yang membasahi tangannya. Melainkan menggunakan cairan putih kental itu untuk melumuri penisnya yang juga sudah mengacung. Ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terengah, lalu menjilati lubang ketat Kyungsoo. Lidahnya bekerja lihai disana. Menusuk-nusuk. Membuka jalan untuk penisnya, sekaligus memberi pelumas alami disana.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendesah-desah saat merasakan rektumnya digoda.

Ia pasrah saja ketika Kai mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat di atas Kai yang berbaring. Lalu memposisikan lubangnya untuk dimasuki Kai.

Bersamaan dengan Kai yang terus saja mengurut kejantanan miliknya sendiri. Menyiapkan untuk memasuki lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurunkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Maju-mundur, Berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya penis Kai tertanam seluruhnya. Keduanya mendesah. Kyungsoo begitu menikmati rektumnya yang terasa sangat penuh. Sedangkan volume napas Kai terasa semakin rendah.

Tak butuh waktu begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh berotot Kai. Tangan kanannya memanjakan sendiri penisnya yang menganggur.

Kai juga tidak tinggal diam. Pinggulnya bergerak selaras dengan lonjakan Kyungsoo di atasnya. Semakin cepat di tiap hentakannya. Kakinya ditekuknya, memberi sendaran bagi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aaahh.. aaahh.. _Hyung_.. aaahh..."

Desahan Kyungsoo begitu nyaring, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti melompat-lompat. Memanjakan prostatnya yang terus dihantam kasar oleh Kai. Sesekali ia meletakkan tangannya di permukaan kasur di belakangnya. Kepalanya tertengadah. Dengan desahan yang tidak berhenti meluncur dari mulut manis itu. Tangan kirinya kembali ia tarik, meraba-raba kasar _nipple _kiri Kai. Ia sampai tidak fokus lagi terhadap reaksi tubuhnya. Yang jelas, ini nikmat sekali.

Pakaian yang berceceran dilantai menghiasi pergumulan mereka yang kian memanas. Kai terus menusuk rektum ketat Kyungsoo. Matanya tidak lepas dari melihat penisnya sendiri yang keluar masuk lubang Kyungsoo di bawah sana. Semakin bernafsu melihat Kyungsoo memanja penisnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya. Mulutnya membuka dengan desisan yang terdengar cukup keras. Tangan kekarnya memegang pinggul ramping Kyungsoo. Membantu Kyungsoo agar terus melompat di atasnya semakin keras.

Bunyi tabrakan kulit pantat Kyungsoo dan bola kembar Kai terdengar begitu nyaring.

Kai bangkit. Mendudukkan dirinya. Serta merta menyambar bibir _kissable_ adiknya yang sudah membengkak. Matanya membuka lebar, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati saat kedua hazel itu bertubrukan, menghasilkan simfoni dalam degup jantung masing-masing.

Dalam penyatuan bibir itu, ia mempersiapkan bantal di belakang Kyungsoo. Lalu membaringkan tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Tanpa melepas tautan di bawah sana.

Kai memposisikan dirinya kini di atas Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibir adiknya itu sekilas, lalu kembali menggenjot lubang adiknya.

Ranjang yang mereka tempat berderak. Bergetar, mengikuti betapa dahsyat gerakan menusuk Kai pada lubang sang kekasih. Kyungsoo terus mendesah. Matanya terpejam. Sesekali mengangkat kepalanya, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat belakang kepala sang _hyung_.

Hujaman Kai semakin keras dan cepat menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo. Dan semakin ganas saat keduanya merasa sudah dekat. Suara decitan ranjang bersahut-sahutan dengan desahan mereka.

Kai menghisap bibir Kyungsoo ganas. Spermanya mengalir deras jauh di dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Hiyaahhh... NYAAHHH..."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang tak terkira. Kakinya mengacung hingga ujung jari. Spermanya membasahi perutnya dan perut Kai.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Terlena dengan apa yang baru saja mereka capai.

"Hng. Lagi _hyung_." Pinta Kyungsoo manja. Ia sudah sepenuhnya ketagihan akan kenikmatan ini. Kenikmatan ini adalah candu untuknya. Dan ia tidak bisa lepas dari candu ini. Mungkin selamanya.

Dengan senang hati Kai mengabulkannya. Ia membalik tubuh sang adik, lalu kembali menyarungkan pusaka kebanggaannya.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik berlalu. Desahan itu kembali terdengar. Hingga mereka benar-benar kelelahan, lalu tertidur dalam pelukan masing-masing.

::

::

::

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan cara ini?" Kai mengingatkan kembali soal rencana Kyungsoo semalam.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Ayo." Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Kai. Mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah terparkir di garasi rumah orang tua mereka. Tentu saja mereka lakukan setelah malam panas yang terjadi semalam.

Kedua kakak beradik tak sedarah itu bercanda seraya berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat kedua pasang kaki itu melangkah ke ruang tengah, terdengar suara percakapan di ruang makan.

Kai meletakkan talunjuknya di mulut. Memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk jangan bersuara. Keduanya mengendap-endap. Hingga hampir mencapai daun pintu ruang makan.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara orang lain selain umma dan appa mereka.

"Kau yakin apa yang kau katakan, Suho." Itu suara _umma_.

"Benar _Noona_." Suara Suho, paman mereka yang seumuran Kai itu menyahut. "Kai dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Bukan hanya sebagai saudara. Tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Jadi menurutmu?" Kali ini suara _appa_.

"Kita pisahkan mereka." Suho berkata dengan tenang.

Kai terpukul mendengarnya. Serasa darah yang dipompa dari jantungnya berhenti mengalir.

Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berlari keluar tak tentu arah. Melupakan perihal kejutannya untuk _umma_ dan _appa_.

"Kyungie!" Kai berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Meski ia tahu itu percuma. Ia menarik kedua kakinya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Tidak memperdulikan lagi jika orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan itu mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hey yooo! #lebay

Ada yang mimisan? Atau malah mewek? Sumpah ini butuh perjuangan banget ngetiknya.

Apdet terakhir ini sebelum bulan puasa. Review ya.

Oh ya. Buat yang pengen dibikinin uhuk oneshoot dari couple favoritnya, silakan vote dari poll yang ada di profil saya ya. Soalnya pengen bikin oneshoot, tapi bingung mau pake couple mana. so, vote ya.


	10. Chapter 10 (END)

"Kita pisahkan mereka." Suho berkata dengan tenang.

Kai terpukul mendengarnya. Serasa darah yang dipompa dari jantungnya berhenti mengalir.

Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berlari keluar tak tentu arah. Melupakan perihal kejutannya untuk _umma_ dan _appa_.

"Kyungie!" Kai berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Meski ia tahu itu percuma. Ia menarik kedua kakinya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Tidak memperdulikan lagi jika orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan itu mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu.

Tiga minggu sudah dua insan yang saling mencintai itu terpisahkan. Tidak boleh dipertemukan sama sekali. Kai sungguh sangat terpukul saat ini.

Saat kedua telinganya menangkap perkataan menusuk Suho dari belakangnya, saat ia berusaha mengejar sang kekasih yang pergi begitu saja dari pandangannya, ia merasa menjadi orang paling tidak beruntung di seluruh dunia. Ia tidak berhasil menyusul kemana perginya Kyungsoo. Karena saat itu, kedua orang tua yang _sangat_ ia hormati, menahannya. Membiarkan Suho yang menyusul kemana perginya Kyungsoo.

Sakit sekali rasanya. Bahkan ketika ia mencari penjelasan dimana adiknya itu berada, tidak ada satupun yang memberi tahu. Ia tidak tahu kemana sebenarnya orang yang sangat ia cintai itu berada. Seolah seluruh orang di dunia bersekongkol untuk menjauhkannya dari sang terkasih. Kejam sekali.

Tahukah mereka, bahwa Kyungsoo itu adalah oksigennya? Tahukah mereka, Kai tidak akan bisa bernafas dengan normal jika pemuda manis itu hilang dari jangkauannya?

Dan tahukah, Kai bisa mati perlahan karena itu semua.

Pagi ini ia sengaja tidak masuk kantor. Dia sudah meminta pada sekretarisnya agar jadwalnya sebagai CEO hari ini dikosongkan. Ia ingin bertindak bijak hari ini. Tidak mungkin ia berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantor sementara pikiran dan hatinya masih terpaut pada satu nama, Kim Kyungsoo. Jika dipaksakan, pekerjaannya akan terbengkalai juga. Tidak akan ada masalah jika sehari saja ia meliburkan diri.

Dia sudah mencari kemana adiknya itu dua minggu kemarin. Namun ketika dia menanyakan perihal adiknya itu pada keluarganya, tahulah dia jika adiknya aman bersama keluarganya. Meski tidak ada satupun yang memberitahunya.

Terserah, ia pikir setidaknya adiknya itu aman dalam pegawasan kedua orangtuanya. Meski ia tidak dapat menemuinya.

Tubuh tinggi nan tegap miliknya berjalan menyusuri pertokoan sederhana yang menjadi salah satu memori hangatnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan toko es krim dimana ia membelikan adiknya dulu. Mematung sejenak di sana. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari setiap orang yang melihat.

Ia terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana peristiwa yang membuatnya terpaksa mengajak Kyungsoo kemari. Sehun, si maniak Kyungsoo itu pelakunya. Dia yang menjatuhkan es krim dalam pegangan adik tirinya itu dan membuat si kecil Kyungsoo menangis. Dan Kai tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana cerewetnya Kyungsoo saat anak itu menangis. Apalagi jika itu berkat kejahilan Sehun.

Air wajahnya berubah saat ia menyadari, ingatannya lagi-lagi mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi.

Kai seolah memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan orang yang mengisi hatinya itu begitu dalam.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya kasar. Berusaha menghalau rasa sesak dan rindu akan wajah manis adiknya. Dilangkahkannya lagi kaki-kakinya menyusuri pertokoan yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi.

Dan entah apa yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tatapannya kosong sejenak. Namun tak berapa lama ia tersadar, kini ia berada di tempat yang menjadi saksi kenangannya yang lain. Sebuah toko yang menjual gaun pengantin. Lagi dan lagi, kenangannya tentang Kyungsoo. Ck, sampai kapan ia harus terus mengingat ini semua, jika dunia berbicara bahwa mereka tak pernah pantas untuk disatukan?

...

"_Kyungie pernah lihat televisi. Kalau ada orang pacaran mereka akan memakai gaun seperti itu untuk menikah." _

_..._

"_Kita kan juga pacaran, hyung. Berarti nanti kita akan menikah juga kan, hyung?" _

_..._

"_Kalau begitu nanti kalau sudah besar, Kyungie pasti pakai gaun putih itu, dan Jongin hyung pakai jas hitam itu. Whoah! Pasti serasi..."_

_..._

"_Pasti. Pasti serasi sekali." Jawab Kai._

_..._

_Angin sepoi berhembus dalam pelukan mereka di tepi jalan. Menerbangkan setitik air mata Kai, dalam pelukan Kyungsoo._

...

Kini setitik air mata milik Kai, diterbangkan oleh sepoi angin yang melintas. Lagi.

Namun dingin menusuk yang menyapa. Karena kini tak ada lagi sosok Kyungsoo yang dapat ia peluk. Tak ada lagi rona kemerahan di pipi Kyungsoo yang dapat ia tatap.

Takdir terasa menyakitkan. Saat kau tahu, tembok besar berapi yang menjadi penghalang untukmu menuju sebuah kebahagiaan. Kemustahilan. Ketidak-mungkinan.

::

::

Kai nyaris tidak percaya bisa berada disini.

Berdiri di altar dengan jas yang sempurna menutupi tubuhnya. Ia telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Tanpa persetujuannya. Dan tanpa ia tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Miris sekali.

Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun tentang keadaannya saat ini. Hatinya tertutup sudah. Tiga minggu dipisahkan oleh orang yang dia cintai sudah cukup membunuh hatinya secara perlahan. Ditambah lagi dengan perjodohan dadakan yang dulu pernah dijanjikan appanya. Rasanya tinggal tubuh kurus tanpa nyawa yang kini ia rasakan.

Meski wajah tampan itu dibubuhi make up tipis untuk menyembunyikan rautnya, namun wajah itu tetap nampak pucat. Seolah tidak ada lagi energi baginya untuk keidupan.

Ia akan menikah sekarang, tinggal menunggu beberapa saat hingga sang mempelai pasangannya diantarkan ke hadapannya yang kini berdiri di depan seorang pastur. Ia tidak perduli dengan siapa ia akan dinikahkan.

Ia menatap sekeliling, menatap wajah-wajah para undangan yang hadir. Hanya kerabat dekat yang diundang. Tampaknya appa Kai menginginkan kesederhanaan, meski mereka sesungguhnya keluarga mereka sangatlah berkecukupan.

Semua teman-teman dekatnya hadir. Sehun tampak serasi dengan sang mantan yang kini telah menjadi istrinya, Luhan. Tao yang kini tampak manis dengan seseorang yang Kai juluki si Naga Kanada. Kris, si tunangan Tao. Juga Suho dengan Lay yang tersenyum kepadanya. Xiumin bersama Chen yang masih pacaran, lalu pasangan cerewet yang selalu awet, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Juga ummanya. Yang kelihatannya tidak perduli dengan ekspresi Kai sekarang, yang mungkin tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Tapi... kemana Kyungsoo? Kenapa Kai tidak dapat menemukan dimana sosok yang kini begitu ia rindukan?

Sebegitukah orang tuanya, plus Suho —sang paman sialan— memisahkannya dengan adiknya? Sehingga pada saat pernikahannya pun, Kyungsoo tidak diijinkan untuk sekedar melihat hyungnya itu? Ia memejamkan mata frustasi. Geram, karena ia merasa tak mampu berbuat apapun. Takdir begitu kejam, sampai ia ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya sendiri hingga tidak bersisa.

Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika musik pengantar pengantinnya diputar. Dan saat ia menoleh, calon pengantinnya kini sudah dalam setengah perjalanan menuju tempatnya berdiri.

Tatapan matanya fokus menatap sang mempelai yang bergaun wanita putih nan indah, di mata siapapun yang memandangnya. Wajah itu tersembunyi di dalam penutup kepala, sehingga Kai tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah sang pengantin. Kai cukup penasaran sebenarnya, mengingat dia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Seolah ia digunakan sebagai robot oleh orang tuanya, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Kembali ia teringat akan Kyungsoo. Dimana dia sebenarnya? Sedang apa? Apakah pemuda itu sedang di suatu tempat dan menangisi pernikahan paksaan ini? Menangisi hyungnya yang akan segera menjadi milik orang lain?

Kesadarannya kembali saat bahunya ditepuk. Wajah sang appa yang tersenyum hangat menjadi yang pertama dia lihat.

Ia mengernyit heran. Kenapa jadi appanya yang menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita?

"Appa percayakan dia padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap pria paruh baya dengan senyum menenangkan. Kemudian berlalu, membiarkan punggungnya menjadi objek tatapan Kai yang kosong.

"_Hyung_..."

Sebuah bisikan menggoda telinganya. Tangannya diremas lembut oleh tangan kecil dihadapannya. Mau tidak mau Kai menoleh dan menatap intens wajah di balik tudung yang tampak samar.

Darahnya serasa berputar di seluruh tubuh, saat ia akhirnya menyadari siapa sosok di balik gaun putih bertudung itu.

"K-Kyungie..?" Kai tergagap dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa. Dan sang mempelaiyang ternyata Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan senyum manis beserta anggukan pelan.

Nyaris saja ia menanyakan segala yang ada di kepalanya, namun pastur sudah menyela dengan berbagai ucapan pembuka, sebelum pengucapan janji seumur hidup.

...

"Aku bersedia."

Persediaan Kyungsoo atas ucapannya yang terakhir. Seolah menjadi pembuka segala sumbatan yang pernah ada di hati kedua insan ini. Perasaan keduanya bagai air yang terjun bebas tanpa penghalang.

_Dan sekarang anda diperbolehkan mencium pasangan anda._

Dengan berdebar, Kai membuka tudung penutup yang menutupi wajah adiknya. Air mata menetas mengalir di pipinya, saat wajah yang sangat di rindukannya, kini ada di hadapannya. Sebagai pengantinnya.

Tanpa ragu, dikecupnya hangat kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merespon dengan memejamkan kedua belah kelopak matanya. Tapi sepertinya Kai mendengar teriakan dari pasangan berisik yang selalu awet itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Huuuu... kuraaang.." Teriak Baekhyun tidak tahu malu.

"Di bibir dong ciumnyaaa..." Dan pasangannya, si Chanyeol juga menimpali. Dasar. Benar-benar pasangan aneh. Kai mencibir dalam hati.

"H-Hyung. Jangan turuti mereka. Kyungie malu..." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan, bercampur nada khawatir.

Kai hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapi tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo, yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya. Ia memberi kedipan penuh arti pada pasangan berisik itu sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Dan saat dua bibir tebal itu menyatu, terdengar tepuk tangan, bahkan sorakan memenuhi seluruh ruangan gereja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang paling heboh.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dalam ciuman mereka.

_Aku butuh sebuah penjelasan atas semua kejutan ini, adikku sayang._

::

::

::

::

::

**END**

::

::

::

::

::

Wehe, becanda!

Lanjut...

::

::

::

::

::

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, appa? Kau mempermainkanku?"

Tanya Kai di malam seusai resepsi, dengan nada yang ketus. Tamu-tamu mereka sudah pulang satu persatu. Menyisakan teman-teman dekat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Juga tentu saja umma dan appa mereka.

Sang appa hanya menjawab dengan mengerling pada Suho, yang sejak tadi menahan cekikikan sejak melihat ekspresi Kai di altar. "Tanyakan saja pada adik dari umma tirimu itu. Dia yang merencanakan." Ucap sang appa yang membuat Kai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Suho.

Suho berdehem. Melirik sejenak pada istrinya, Lay. Lagi-lagi menahan tawa saat ia kembali mandapat tatapan tajam dari Kai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hanya suka membuat permainan dan kejutan."

Kening Kai berkerut kesal. Sial, dia dikerjai. "Oke aku tahu ini adalah kejutan. Aku tahu. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kalian tidak merestui hubungan kami, karena... karena kami... saudara—"

"―tiri maksudmu?" Kali ini sang appa memotong perkataan anaknya. Dijawab anggukan oleh Kai. "Jadi jika kalian saudara tiri, kalian tidak bisa menikah, begitu?" Tanya appa lagi, menekankan maksud dari Kai. Lagi, Kai menjawab dengan anggukan dan tatapan bingung.

"Memang begitu, kan?"

"Dasar anak bodoh. Pikiranmu sempit sekali." Appa menunjul kening Kai dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan umma dan Kyungsoo beserta yang lain tertawa melihatnya. "Lalu, jika memang begitu, pilihanmu hanya dua, kan? Menikah sembunyi-sembunyi, atau memaksa umma dan appamu yang tampan ini bercerai, kan?"

Kai mati kutu. Bingung harus berkata apa. Sang appa kemudian menarik nafas, lalu menjelaskan. "Tidak ada hukum yang melarang saudara tiri menikah, anakku yang pintar."

"Dan kalian tentu saja boleh menikah." Umma melanjutkan penjelasan appa. "Tidak perlu pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

"J-jadi, kalian sudah tahu, k-kalau.. aku dan Kyungie..."

Semuanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai, yang tampak sangat bodoh kali ini.

"Bodoh kau." Caci Sehun, yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Kalian membocorkan pada mereka?" Tuduh Kai pada Sehun dan Tao yang nampak berdiri berangkulan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan cemburu dari pasangan masing-masing.

"Tidak kami bocorkan juga. Terlihat jelas dari caramu memperlakukan Kyungie, bodoh." Kini giliran Tao yang mencaci Kai. Sahabat yang baik sekali.

"Sehun Hyung, Tao hyung, sudah sih. Jangan mengejek Kai hyung terus..." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Cukup kasihan melihat hyungnya di berondong oleh kata _bodoh_ dan _bodoh_.

::

::

::

::

::

Tak terasa, Kai dan Kyungsoo kini mendapati diri mereka di apartemen Kai. Sempat dapat larangan sebenarnya untuk kembali kesana, mengingat kedua orang tua mereka cukup overprotektif kepada si bungsu, Kyungsoo. Mereka diminta untuk tinggal di rumah besar keluarga mereka. Namun bukan Kai namanya jika terus-terusan menurut.

Kini keduanya sudah memasuki kamar yang selama ini mereka huni berdua.

"Hyung. Bantu aku." Pinta Kyungsoo. Dirinya sejak tadi cukup kesulitan berjalan dengan gaun wanita dengan rok super lebar ini.

"Duh, istriku sayang. Sepertinya keinginanmu mengenakan gaun seperti ini terwujud juga, ya." Goda Kai. Seraya membantu istrinya berjalan menuju ranjang besar mereka. Kyungsoo tampak merengut lucu.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata lelah juga mengenakan gaun sebesar dan seberat ini." Keluh Kyungsoo, dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Masih saja kekanakan dan manja. Namun Kai suka Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menatap padanya. Mempertemukan dua iris kelam yang tampak serasi. "Tapi kau cantik, sayang. Cantik sekali. Apalagi dengan rambut panjang ini. Hah, wanita saja kalah cantiknya dengan kau."

Kyungsoo merona mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Kai. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merengut dan melepas paksa rambut palsu yang sejak tadi belum ia lepas. "Jadi, kau bilang aku cantik jika mengenakan rambut palsu? Begitu?"

Kai terbahak dengan alasan bodoh Kyungsoo. Dikecupnya kilat bibir yang sejak tadi mengerucut itu. "Ya tidak lah. Kau selalu yang terbaik di mata hyung, Kyungie. Kan Jongin hyung Cuma cinta sama Kyungie." Rayu Kai tulus.

Kyungsoo semakin tersipu mendengarnya. Tidak tahan, ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kai tersenyum maklum dan hatinya menghangat dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak menyangka pada akhirnya ia dapat memiliki Kyungsoo secara utuh.

"Kyungie.." Panggil Kai pelan. Sedang Kyungsoo masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman yang dikueluarkan Kyungsoo sebagai sahutan. Ia terlalu rindu dengan keadaan ini. Pelukan hyungnya adalah pelukan ternyaman setelah pelukan ummanya. Tentu saja dengan sensasi debaran yang berbeda.

"Omong-omong, ini kan malam pengantin kita ya."

Kyungsoo sedikit menegang dengan pancingan Kai. "Lalu?"

Kai membawa mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti tahu ritual malam pertama pengantin Kyungie sayang..."

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo merinding dengan ucapan hyungnya yang mulai mengarah ke hal-hal berbau seksual. Namun meski ia pemalu, bukan hal aneh jika Kyungsoo tidak membalas godaan hyungnya. Matanya ia bawa lurus menatap figur wajah yang bergitu ia cintai. Dan ia mendapati iris hyungnya yang sudah terkabuti oleh nafsu.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dalam hati. Tiga minggu tidak bertemu. Adalah hal yang wajar jika kerinduan itu meluap hingga rasanya ke ubun-ubun. Dijilatnya permukaan bibir hyungnya. Lalu bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan polos. "Memangnya ada ritual ya hyung? Apa itu harus? Seperti apa sih ritualnya? Lalu—hmmpft."

Perasaan bahagia keduanya meledak bagai kembang api di malam tahun baru. Sebuah kelegaan dan kepastian.

Akal sehat dua insan itu beterbangan bagai bul-bulu ringan, saat Kai mulai menurunkan resleting gaun yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Dan saat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo melepas kancing-kancing kemeja suaminya.

Keduanya larut dalam euforia fana.

Ranjang yang berderak. Dua tubuh yang menyatu dalam sebuah harmoni. Tarikan nafas yang memburu dalam setiap sel kulit yang tersentuh nyata. Darah yang menstimulasi ke jaringan saraf dan kenikmatan. Tangan yang saling menggenggam. Juga tubuh yang terlonjak-lonjak tak teratur, terus menggapai kenikmatan yang kian memuncak.

Hingga mereka akhirnya terlempar hingga nirwana. Dengan ribuan kata cinta di tiap nafas mereka.

"Hyuuung... sudah dulu! Kyungie lelah.."

"Tidak bisa. Ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah berani menghilang begitu lama."

"Urgh.. hh.. aku benci padamu, Jongin hyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang..."

::

::

::

::

::

FIN

::

::

::

::

::

Uhh, finally! Kelar jugaa.

Thanks buat siapapun yang sudah request buat cepetan update, favoriters, followers, reviewers, semuanya. Maaf buat update yang ngaretnya kelewatan. Maaf juga buat ending yang kurang memuaskan. Ditunggu last reviewnya buat ff ini.

Apa kesan terakhirmu setelah baca ni ff?


End file.
